


A Taste of Honey

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book 60: Lungbarrow, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genetic Engineering, Lime, Original Character(s), PDA 26: Divided Loyalties, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada Markham vive a Londra e NON è una ragazza come tutte le altre: è una fangirl del Dottore, proveniente da un’altra dimensione. Per un capriccio di Clara, delusa e scontenta dopo la rigenerazione del Dottore, Ada giunge a bordo della TARDIS e gli equilibri stagnanti tra i membri dell’equipaggio subiranno un serio scossone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appuntamento da Starbuck's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Questa fanfiction è una sfida. Una sfida con me stessa, perché è una longfic - in un periodo in cui scrivo solo drabble e flash. Ma anche un rischio di per sé, per via di quell'OC che potrebbe facilmente trasformarsi in una Mary Sue. Se lo è, o lo diventerà, mi scuso in anticipo.  
> I protagonisti, inizialmente, sono il Dodicesimo Dottore, Clara e una nuova companion che apparirà virtualmente già in questo capitolo e di persona nel prossimo. Ma la TARDIS ospita anche altri personaggi che ben conosciamo...
> 
> Grazie alle compagne di fandom a cui è dedicata questa storia, che consapevolmente o inconsapevolmente mi hanno regalato l'energia per riprendere a scrivere. Consiglio a tutti di leggere le loro fanfiction perché sono capolavori. Facciamo così: chiudete questa robaccia e correte da loro <3
> 
> "Brenda" è un'app per smartphone di incontri tra ragazze, l'equivalente del social network gay "Bender".  
> Il "libro medievale con strane date" è un omaggio alla trilogia di Glenn Cooper.  
> Il titolo, infine, è ispirato ad una canzone degli anni '60, resa famosa dai Beatles.

\- Apalapucia. E questa volta nessuna epidemia, ho controllato due volte. L'epoca più fiorente del pianeta, prima che diventasse una meta turistica ma dopo la sventata invasione dei Cybermen. Sarai deliziata, Clara.

Il Dottore, perfettamente immobile tranne che per le mani impegnate a rilasciare lentamente la leva, aveva pronunciato queste parole con una flemma insopportabile.

Forse anche questa volta arriveremo nel posto programmato, pensò Clara. Da quando l'equipaggio della TARDIS era raddoppiato - il puffo in scatola non contava, a quel fine - succedeva sempre meno spesso di atterrare in un luogo totalmente inaspettato e invaso da orde di guerrieri di sabbia o di ghiaccio o dall'aria irrespirabile. C'era sempre qualcuno da aiutare e il Dottore riusciva puntualmente a risolvere la situazione... ma lei non poteva fare a meno di paragonare le avventure dei primi tempi, quando erano soli e contavano l'uno sull'altra in una simbiosi estrema e lui era alto e buffo e il suo sguardo senza sopracciglia riusciva ad elettrizzarla, con i viaggi fin troppo organizzati di quello che era ormai un gruppo di amici a dir poco eterogeneo.

Era cambiato davvero.

E non in meglio.

Lui le piaceva com'era allora, esattamente com'era... dinoccolato e con quel grosso mento, pieno di energie, infantile, folle.

Si era ritrovata a vivere con l'equivalente di un vecchio professore universitario, con l'aggiunta di una siluriana divorziata e malinconica, un Sontaran con la fissa degli esplosivi e una testa blu brontolona.

Voleva molto bene a Vastra, beninteso. E anche con gli altri andava d'accordo, sì, persino con Dorium, anche se qualche volta le era venuta voglia di shakerarlo stile cocktail o bussolotto dei dadi.

E non aveva smesso di amare il Dottore, non con il ricordo, non nel profondo del cuore... ma gli occhi non si posavano più su ciò che aveva desiderato, non le avrebbero più restituito quell'immagine, e ciò rappresentava una frattura che le sembrava insormontabile.

 

In fondo, ma nemmeno troppo in fondo, Clara sperava che la TARDIS facesse i suoi comodi e ignorasse completamente le coordinate di quel pianeta superlusso e superchic. Forse Vastra si sarebbe un po' distratta dalla sua depressione, più probabilmente avrebbe desiderato di vedere quei panorami mozzafiato (magari non letteralmente, visto che il Dottore aveva assicurato un'atmosfera ottimale) a fianco della sua ex moglie. Clara aveva conosciuto Jenny e non aveva mai pensato che potesse prendere una decisione tanto drastica; a posteriori, però, aveva riflettuto che lei stessa, in quella situazione, si sarebbe comportata in modo analogo.

La questione era: se ami una creatura meravigliosa, antica e quasi eterna, come puoi sopportare che ti veda invecchiare?

Come puoi accettare che ti veda morire?

Jenny era tornata alla sua epoca, Vastra alla sua solitudine.

Perché la TARDIS era un luogo dove potevi sentirti molto, molto solo.

Bastava sgattaiolare fuori dalla sala di comando e prendere un corridoio, uno qualsiasi.

Scendevi scale, attraversavi saloni e cantine e ponti sospesi, fino ad arrivare ad uno dei guardaroba. C'era sempre una giacca o una vestaglia in cui ti veniva spontaneo avvilupparti, il cui odore ti era subito familiare, senza riuscire a dare un nome a quella particolare sfumatura di nostalgia che veniva ad assalirti. E restavi per ore a sognare luoghi ormai bruciati o cancellati dal tempo, svegliandoti poi con un grido strozzato e giurando di non allontanarti mai più.

Oppure... potevi chiedere al Dottore di accompagnarti, tenendoti per mano, e raccontarti lui stesso i segreti di ogni stanza, di ogni oggetto, di ogni frammento di quel passato che ancora aleggiava nel labirinto della nave. Cercare quel libro che ricordavi di aver letto in sogno. Ma sarebbe stato un errore, Clara ne era certa. Era giusto che lui andasse avanti, che andasse oltre... lei aveva assistito soltanto all'ultima delle sue rigenerazioni ed era stato devastante. Se avesse potuto ricordare ciò che avevano vissuto le sue eco, ognuna con la propria inconsapevole missione, e riunire quelle coscienze... sarebbe stata perduta, e di questo ne era ancora più sicura.

Perduta nella contemplazione dell'uomo che ora le stava davanti con lo sguardo azzurro e l'espressione assorta di chi si spinge verso l'orizzonte per fermarsi lungo la sua linea, e non più oltrepassarlo in corsa.

 

\- Dottore, cosa succede?

Stava succedendo qualcosa, ollallà.

Qualcosa di grosso.

Qualcosa di...

\- Impossibile!

Clara non ricordava di aver mai sentito il Dottore gridare, non con quella voce. Nei momenti più caotici, era spesso stata costretta a chiedergli di ripetere ciò che diceva, tanto il suo tono era estremamente pacato, per quanto quella tranquillità fosse apparente e nascondesse un nervosismo palpabile.

Perciò, anche se non sapeva ancora in che situazione si trovavano, concordò sull'assoluta improbabilità dell'evento che l'aveva spinto a proferire un'autentica esclamazione.- Non atterreremo su Apalapucia, giusto?

\- Non atterreremo in questa dimensione, Clara. O meglio, siamo già in un'altra dimensione. E questo può significare soltanto due cose: o il tempo si sta nuovamente frantumando... ma no, non può essere, avremmo avuto altri segnali, profezie, allarmi... no, no, no, no, no! Dev'essere successo nel futuro! Qualcosa di talmente grande, potente, fantastico che ha spezzato il blocco, ha lasciato liberi gli universi come puledri in una prateria! Oh, Clara, mi sento vivo!

La TARDIS ebbe uno scossone talmente forte da far sbattere la scatola di Dorium contro il soffitto (il lamento di dolore che ne uscì non è riproducibile) e far cadere Clara tra le braccia del Dottore, che la tenne stretta mentre girava su se stesso, in preda all'eccitazione. Vastra si limitò a controllare che Strax, rotolato pesantemente dalle scale, non avesse riportato danni permanenti.

\- Siamo... siamo arrivati?

Il Dottore si fermò e sorrise. Clara, la testa che turbinava ancora e quasi senza fiato per la sorpresa, lo fissò e si scoprì a sorridere di rimando.

\- L'atmosfera è identica a quella terrestre, la gravità... un momento, - Vastra strabuzzò gli occhi davanti allo schermo - siamo sulla Terra!

Strax caracollò, dolorante, fino alla console e si unì alle considerazioni generali. - Oh, tanto per cambiare.

\- No, non è la mia Terra, capisci? Siamo in un'altra dimensione, magari qui hanno tutti due teste o Roma non è mai stata fondata oppure...

\- Oppure è abitata da Sontaran - ipotizzò Strax, anche se non sembrava gongolare eccessivamente all'idea.

Il Dottore si rabbuiò dopo aver controllato più volte le coordinate e l'archivio. - Non siamo mai stati qui, non è vero vecchia mia? - Sembrava essere tornato cauto e imperturbabile, ma un tic alla mano lo tradì ai suoi stessi occhi.

No, non erano mai stati in questa dimensione e lui sapeva che era meglio così, era giusto così, che se questo fosse stato il mondo di Pete - il mondo dove viveva Rose, la Terra dei Cybermen, la Terra di Ricky e della sua nonnina cieca - sarebbero dovuti fuggire a gambe levate, perché interferire con quel mondo sarebbe stato pericolosissimo, non soltanto per la sua salute mentale. Eppure si sorprese a provare un senso di delusione, o un riflesso del riflesso di un senso di delusione. Si frugò nelle tasche e trovò una caramella balsamica; iniziò a succhiarla lentamente per scacciare quel sapore di rimpianto, perché non ne aveva bisogno e non lo desiderava, non ora che gli universi avevano ripreso a trottare e galoppare come nei tempi fulgidi della sua giovinezza.

 

 

Rimasero sulla Terra, o meglio su quella Terra, più a lungo di quanto avessero programmato. Non vi erano guerre nucleari in corso, anche se i detentori di reali o fantomatiche armi di distruzione di massa si mostravano i denti a vicenda sui notiziari catastrofisti delle reti nazionali. Non c'erano mai stati contatti ufficiali con gli alieni, anche se a quanto pare esisteva una base militare negli Stati Uniti che conteneva una creatura ben poco umana, o forse un libro medievale con strane date, o qualcosa di ancora più misterioso - perciò Vastra e Strax dovettero restare sulla nave per tutto il tempo.

Clara si tuffò nella vita normale come in una piscina tiepida - lesse giornali, dormì in albergo e flirtò su Brenda con una ragazza bionda e bruttina, almeno dalla foto le sembrò così, che rispondeva al nickname di Ada Harkness. Il Dottore l'accompagnò dal parrucchiere e insieme controllarono nei libri di storia in biblioteca qualche ipotetica incongruenza. Niente di niente. Nessun accenno a Cybermen o astronavi a forma di Titanic, ma Napoleone era andato in esilio come da programma, Greci e Persiani se le erano date di santa ragione e via discorrendo.

Constatò che in quanto a tecnologia e avvenimenti storici e mondani non vi era alcuna differenza con la sua Terra. Era uscito un nuovo album del suo gruppo preferito e le vetrine mostravano modelli di smartphone a lei sconosciuti, ma questo era dovuto al fatto che fossero passati alcuni mesi rispetto all'epoca da cui era stata prelevata. Persino il sapore dei muffin ai mirtilli era identico. E gli orari delle corse della metropolitana, la stagione operistica di Covent Garden...

\- È più difficile delle vignette "Aguzza la vista". O forse non c'è davvero niente di diverso, siamo qui per caso.

Si rese conto di aver detto una sciocchezza ancora prima di aver terminato la frase, perciò abbassò lo sguardo sul suo tè. Decise di rispondere all'ultimo messaggio di Ada, anche se era palese che non avessero nulla in comune.

 

[Ada Harkness: L'ultima puntata è stata EPICA, 12 è troppo chic e chi dice che Smith era meglio non capisce un tubo!!]

 

Clara storse il nasino. Chiaramente Ada era infognata con una qualche sciocca serie televisiva ed era convinta che anche lei la seguisse. Perché, poi?

 

[ClaraintheTARDIS: Non ho capito, scusa]

 

Rimise il telefonino in tasca e finì il tè. Un paio di ragazzini, al tavolo a fianco, li indicavano parlottando tra loro.

\- Ti sei già fatta degli amici, vero?

 

Clara rialzò gli occhi, allarmata. Forse era così che il Dottore abbandonava i suoi compagni. Li convinceva che non avessero bisogno di lui, in un modo sottile e subdolo e disarmante, e poi ripartiva lasciando il vuoto.

Sarebbe stato meglio, forse, fare il primo passo prima che lui la gettasse nel mucchio?

 

\- Non è un'amica. È una tizia, chattiamo.

La coerenza non è il mio forte, rifletté. Aveva appena catalogato Ada come una nerd irrecuperabile che viveva fuori dalla realtà, ma lei era forse migliore? La sua realtà era quanto di più fantastico e incredibile si potesse immaginare, eppure il suo entusiasmo iniziale era ormai un ricordo. Un insieme di ricordi ancora vividi, ma distaccati dal presente, come un aquilone dal suo filo dopo una folata troppo violenta. E il Dottore aveva ragione, tornare alla normalità del suo pianeta e della sua epoca la stava rilassando e non le sarebbe dispiaciuto conoscere un po' di gente, non necessariamente Ada Vattelapesca...

 

[Ada Harkness:  La puntata con la Paternoster Gang, non dirmi che non l'hai ancora vistaaaaaaa!! Certo che la moglie di V è stata una stronza a mollarla]

 

Realtà aliena e fantasie terrestri diventarono all'improvviso una cosa sola nella sua mente, non più due alternative ma un unico, enorme mistero che non poteva e non voleva certo tenere per sé.

Ma aveva lei in mano la chiave della sua soluzione. Sentì che non era questo il giorno in cui le loro strade si sarebbero divise.

\- Dottore, ho trovato qualcosa. Qualcosa di veramente grosso.

Lui si scrollò con cura le briciole dalla giacca, sorridendo educatamente. Non credeva alla grandezza della scoperta di Clara più di quanto crediamo ad un pescatore sulle dimensioni della sua ultima preda.

Non appena lesse il messaggio, però, rimase a bocca aperta. Scorse velocemente la conversazione, le pupille che guizzavano mentre formulava ipotesi a bassa voce. Aveva dita più sottili, eleganti, a cui non si era ancora abituata e forse non ci sarebbe mai riuscita...

\- Noi. Siamo. In. Televisione. Siamo finzione, qui. Non esistiamo davvero. - Googlava come un forsennato. - Qualcuno ci ha inventati. Beh, è una cosa che mi lusinga, sai? Oh, guarda: hanno scritto anche dei romanzi. E storie registrate. E un film per il cinema! Sanno tutto di tutto... eppure pensano che siamo storie.

Si fermò e le restituì il cellulare, con un sospiro. - Siamo tutti storie, alla fine.

Quindi Ada l'aveva scambiata per una fan come lei. Non immaginava che fosse davvero Clara Oswald, che esistesse davvero una TARDIS e un Dottore e tutto l'universo là fuori. Aveva una voglia matta di... oh, no, questo il Dottore non l'avrebbe mai permesso.

Ma sarebbe stato divertente.

No, si sarebbe arrabbiato di brutto.

Eppure...

\- Dottore, faresti meglio a tornare alla TARDIS - gli consigliò, con aria noncurante. - Se c'è questo attore famosissimo che ti somiglia, potrebbero scambiarti per lui e subissarti di richieste di autografi. Io sbrigo un paio di commissioni, ti raggiungo tra un'ora.

Troppo tardi. I due ragazzini si erano alzati e puntavano verso di loro. Il più coraggioso si era avvicinato al Dottore con un sorriso da idiota.

\- Mi... mi scusi, signor Capaldi, mi chiedevo se...

\- CAPALDI CHI? - scattò il Dottore, con gli occhi allucinati e il labbro inferiore piegato verso l'interno in un'espressione terribile. Si eclissò dal locale, lasciando Clara a fare i conti con quei poveretti che avevano preso a ridacchiare estasiati per poi spegnersi come fiammiferi gettati in un bicchiere.

\- Jenna, almeno lei... - la pregò il più timido dei due, reso audace dalla disperazione. Aveva afferrato un tovagliolino di carta e la penna che la ragazza dietro il bancone, perspicace oltre ogni immaginazione, gli aveva allungato con uno sguardo di compatimento.

Jenna. Quindi per loro si chiamava Jenna... e il cognome? L'aveva letto pochi minuti prima, di sfuggita, ma non aveva tempo di cercare di nuovo su Internet. Tanto valeva immedesimarsi in se stessa fino in fondo, a quei due sarebbe andato sicuramente bene.

\- Vi chiamate?

\- Io sono Joe... lui è David. Non Dave, David. L-lei è ancora più bella di persona. Cioè. Non possiamo sperare che il signor Capaldi torni qui, vero?

 

"A Joe e David,

con meraviglia e stupore

la vostra Clara Oswald"

 

Si fiondò a sua volta fuori dalla caffetteria, chiedendosi se il Dottore fosse rimasto ad aspettarla.

Perché, se così fosse stato, il suo piano folle sarebbe saltato. Avrebbero raccontato al resto dell'equipaggio quella mini-avventura, facendosi tutti una bella risata, e sarebbero ripartiti senza clamori né complicazioni.

Ma lui era già tornato alla nave, forse rallegrandosi che fosse diventata così saggia e prudente. Oh, non immaginava nemmeno...

Riaprì l'app, controllò la distanza e iniziò a digitare il messaggio con un sorrisetto diabolico.

 

[ClaraintheTARDIS: Ti andrebbe di vederci? Sono davanti allo Starbuck's di High Holborn. Vedo che sei ad un miglio scarso da qui, perciò mi farebbe piacere se mi raggiungessi]

 


	2. La raccolta punti di Forbidden Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco la presentazione della spudorata self-insertion che farà parte della TARDIS crew in questa storia. No, io non sono bionda e ho smesso di mangiarmi le unghie dalla scorsa estate (anche se ho avuto una ricaduta durante lo speciale del 50esimo) però in breve quella sarei io :P  
> I romanzi di S.S. Van Dine esistono davvero e sono bellissimi. Philo Vance è l'investigatore dandy, John Markham è il procuratore distrettuale che si prende il merito della risoluzione dei casi. LEGGETELI. Esiste anche lo sceneggiato in DVD, con Giorgio Albertazzi che è un figo cosmico.

Ada Markham - niente secondo nome, e sì che le sarebbe piaciuto averne uno - non credeva agli alieni. Non credeva in un tubo di niente. Il suo rapporto con la religione, da bambina, era naufragato in un turbine di sensi di colpa e strane ossessioni; le cotte per il vicino di casa o la compagna di banco erano rimaste sogni ad occhi aperti, né più né meno di quelle per gli attori del cinema. Mantenere una relativa sanità mentale era la sua sfida quotidiana, ma anche ricordarsi di controllare se avesse la maglia al dritto o al rovescio rappresentava un'impresa non da poco. Il suo nickname di Brenda era Ada Harkness non perché adorasse Jack, che considerava attraente ma non era il suo tipo di uomo e nemmeno il genere di personaggio in cui riusciva ad identificarsi, ma perché aveva un'assonanza con il suo vero cognome. Le piacevano i giochi di parole e tutto ciò che poteva ottenere con poca fatica, usando solo una parte del proprio cervello e la tastiera del computer.

E le piaceva Doctor Who, quel telefilm di fantascienza di cui aveva divorato una puntata dopo l'altra. Anzi, dire che le piaceva sarebbe stato un eufemismo: conosceva le avventure del Dottore a memoria, anche quelle narrate nei romanzi e negli audiodrama. Per compensare, non aveva una vita sociale né un lavoro sufficientemente remunerato.

Ada era veramente bruttina, anche se meno rispetto a come appariva nella sua foto profilo. Era magrissima, con i capelli biondi e crespi, gli occhi chiari e un naso minuscolo - una specie di bruttissima copia di Nicole Kidman, se mai Nicole Kidman dovesse diventare uno zombie. Era miope ma non portava gli occhiali da quando li aveva rotti sedendocisi sopra. Tanto, diceva, per leggere si guarda da vicino, non da lontano. Sotto gli occhi aveva due ombre scure dovute alle lunghe nottate trascorse guardando puntate del suo telefilm preferito e leggendo fanfiction. Aveva un sorriso ben poco splendente che mostrava di rado, e mani tozze dalle unghie mangiucchiate ma smaltate di colori vivaci.

Quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio di "Clara", si era quasi uccisa cercando di uscire dalla vasca da bagno con la schiuma negli occhi. Dieci minuti dopo stava correndo per Red Lion Street con le Converse slacciate, tentando di infilarsi una giacchetta fuori stagione. Sulle palpebre e ancor più sui polpastrelli aveva una gran quantità di ombretto, di un colore che faceva a pugni con la sua carnagione smorta.

Era arrivata davanti all'università quando aveva cominciato a chiedersi se fosse il caso di cancellare l'appuntamento e tornare indietro. Aveva ricevuto così tante "buche" in vita sua da ritenere legittimo appiopparne una a sua volta. Ma ormai era in ballo, tutt'al più avrebbe rimediato un frappè gratis e magari una puntatina da Forbidden Planet.

Che cosa si aspettava?

Una ragazza né più né meno come lei, con un Dalek sulla felpa e l'apparecchio ai denti.

Invece si trovò di fronte la sosia di Jenna-Louise Coleman.

Cioè, non proprio... quella era la Coleman, proprio come da foto profilo di Brenda, e vestita proprio come nell'Orrore Cremisi - o era Akhaten? Aveva una memoria scarsissima per quanto riguardava l'abbigliamento.

\- Ada? Sei tu, vero? E... non hai intenzione di svenire o qualcosa del genere, giusto?

Sarebbe potuto succedere, in effetti. Trovarsi davanti la co-protagonista del tuo telefilm preferito ha queste controindicazioni, ma non era necessario spingersi a tanto: respirò a fondo e si sentì pizzicare il naso.

Starnutì non proprio in faccia a Jenna (ormai era più che certa che fosse lei), ma contro una manica della propria giacca, e nella confusione si asciugò la bocca con quest'ultima.

\- Mi scusi... - Ciò che le stava accadendo aveva una spiegazione semplicissima. La sua mente gliene fornì una lista dettagliata, mentre con tutta calma se ne stava a fissare la bellissima attrice che era andata involontariamente ad incontrare.

_Forbidden Planet ha una raccolta punti segreta. Hai comprato così tanta roba che si sono sentiti in dovere di far avverare uno dei tuoi sogni._

_Una lotteria online a cui ti sei dimenticata di esserti iscritta!_

_Tua madre ti ha fatto un regalo di compleanno in anticipo. Un momento, questo è fuori discussione, lei è convinta che Doctor Who sia lo spin-off britannico di General Hospital e ha ancora difficoltà con le telefonate intercontinentali._

\- So che sarai spaventata, e non ti aspettavi la vera me, insomma... però a volte i sogni diventano realtà, no?

Ada annuì. Buona la prima ipotesi. Si guardò intorno in cerca di telecamere, ma non ce n'era traccia - uh, no, non poteva sperare di finire in un Confidential.

\- Non ho moltissimo tempo, perciò facciamo così: tu mi accompagni in albergo e faccio check-out, intanto possiamo chiacchierare, d'accordo?

La parola "albergo" la sbigottì più di quanto fosse necessario, e dovette fare mente locale per assicurarsi che l'espressione "check-out" non avesse un doppio senso sessuale. Da quando viveva a Londra, si era dovuta abituare a svariate differenze con l’inglese americano. Ed era stata obbligata ad imparare in fretta, perché le risatine dietro le spalle facevano piuttosto male e si era ripromessa di non ripetere mai più le esperienze delle elementari, quando una banda di ripetenti l’avevano presa di mira per tre anni di fila.

Non ebbero occasione per chiacchierare, però. Presero la metropolitana e scesero una fermata più in su, a Great Russell. L'albergo era in realtà un ostello di infima categoria e fu la prima avvisaglia che qualcosa non quadrava. Altri dubbi l'assalirono mentre Jenna parlava con il tizio losco alla reception, come segnali rossi che in qualche modo si era rifiutata di vedere: perché un appuntamento su Brenda e non una semplicissima e-mail? Ma soprattutto, perché _lei_ , tra tutte le whovian della città e della nazione intera? Ma ancora più sopra a tutto, perché uscire dall’armadio nel bel mezzo dell'ottava stagione?

\- Tutto a posto, possiamo andare.

\- Dove?

Jenna ridacchiò. - Ti fidi almeno un pochino? Una ragazza che in pieno inverno esce da casa con i capelli bagnati per andare a incontrare una sconosciuta non può essere totalmente priva di spirito avventuroso.

Le telecamere dovevano essere da qualche parte, per forza. Non che le dispiacesse. Se si trattava di un documentario della BBC e lei ci era proprio dentro...

\- Di qua! - La seguì nel vicolo di fianco all'ostello. Infilato tra quella che sembrava la porta di servizio dell'ostello e lo stipite, a tenerla aperta, c'era un libro logoro e spiegazzato dalla copertina gialla. Questa cosa sì che le ricordò uno speciale del cinquantesimo anniversario, quello con i vecchi Dottori.

L'unica certezza era che stavano commettendo un reato contro la proprietà privata.

\- Tienilo tu. Non perderlo, non so ancora chi è l'assassino. - Si ritrovò sotto gli occhi la quarta di copertina e si sentì gelare.

 

_Un nuovo mistero apparentemente inestricabile, una nuova indagine per il dandy dalla mente più brillante di New York, Philo Vance._

_Quando il procuratore distrettuale John F.X. Markham gli chiede di raggiungerlo sulla scena del crimine..._

 

“COSA CI FA IL MIO BISNONNO IN UN ROMANZO?”

 

La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle e Jenna

(No, quella non era affatto Jenna-Louise Coleman)

la guidò per un corridoio quasi buio fino ad un'altra porta.

 

_"Non ti aspettavi la vera me."_

 

Ada intravide una forma di un blu sospetto nella penombra di quello che sembrava uno sgabuzzino in disuso e sperò che si trattasse davvero di una candid camera, di uno scherzo, perché se stava sognando non era certa di volersi svegliare.

 

(Dov’erano le telecamere, allora?)

 

\- Su, vieni dentro? - La ragazza che forse era la Coleman e forse una viaggiatrice del tempo le tese la mano, mentre un enorme uomo-patata che forse era Dan Starkey e forse un vero Sontaran fece capolino e borbottò qualcosa come "La Ragazza Impossibile porta clandestini a bordo, BUM!"

 

Alla fin fine, la raccolta punti del Planet non esisteva per davvero.

 


	3. La clandestina e il soprammobile fanno amicizia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È uscita la prima scena rubata dalle riprese dell'ottava stagione, sono ancora un po' scombussolata *fangirl mode on*  
> Avviso sin d'ora che questa fic per ovvi motivi sarà una what-if rispetto all'ottava stagione, anche se, dovessero uscire spoiler compatibili con la trama già ideata, non esiterò ad inserirli.

CHE COSA TI È SALTATO IN MENTE  
  
non era la suoneria migliore che si potesse scegliere per la sveglia. Nemmeno  
  
ORA SCARICO TE E LEI SU UN ASTEROIDE A CASO  
  
prometteva nulla di buono.  
  
Ada scostò le lenzuola, ma non appena posò gli occhi sulla cornice del soffitto - era decorata ad omniscate - le recuperò in tutta fretta e le usò per avvilupparsi, come se in quel modo avrebbe risolto qualcosa. Dunque, si era addormentata. Dunque, si era svegliata nello stesso posto in cui aveva negato a se stessa di potersi trovare realmente.  
_Dunque_ era proprio impazzita, oppure le era successo qualcos’altro di irrimediabile.  
Ricapitolò ciò che sapeva su se stessa, per capire se le sue facoltà mentali erano ancora funzionanti. Le era già capitato di sentirsi confusa dopo un brutto sogno, dopotutto.  
Nome, cognome, data di nascita, segno zodiacale, combinazione del lucchetto della bicicletta. E qualche moltiplicazione a due cifre, giusto per stare tranquilla… 45x89, nove per cinque cinque riporto di quattro, nove per quattro sei più quattro dieci tre più uno…  
  
ORA PORTALA QUI!  
  
quattrocentocinque, otto per cinque zero riporto di… Quella voce! Non era riuscita a tenere le cifre a memoria fino alla fine… e perché avrebbe dovuto? Era in un incubo-inferno-stato allucinogeno, dopotutto. Era in grado di porsi domande abbastanza coerenti, ma la situazione a cui erano coerenti continuava ad essere folle.  
Udì bussare da qualche parte, non necessariamente su una porta, e mezzo secondo dopo qualcuno entrò. Sperò che fosse Jen- cioè, Clara. Clara Oswald, accidenti, bofonchiò tra sé e sé, e fu accontentata.  
\- Il Dottore vuole vederti. Ho combinato un guaio portandoti qui, ma gli passerà, credo. - A sbirciarla tra le lenzuola, Clara era ancora rossa in viso dalla sfuriata ricevuta, ma sembrava ottimista.  
Giusto. Il Dottore. Quella che aveva sentito sbraitare era la vera voce del Dottore, non quella di Peter Dougan Capaldi.  
Per un minuto considerò la possibilità di accettare la presunta realtà, ma un sensore dentro di lei fece scattare l’allarme. Ebbe un tremito e iniziò a scuotere la testa.  
\- Ehi! Non ti ho portata qui perché te ne resti a letto!  
Ada scoprì metà faccia e il dispetto dissipò il terrore in superficie. - E per quale motivo mi hai portata qui, se non è troppo chiederlo?  
\- Avevo bisogno di un’amica - rispose Clara, facendo spallucce. La sua espressione furba faceva intendere più di quello che diceva, ma non era il momento di pensare a certe cose. _Brenda_ , però… perché proprio Brenda? Perché non Facebook o una chat qualsiasi? Perché proprio un social network per incontri lesbo?  
…  
Oh.  
Oswin Oswald aveva  _avuto una fase_ ; la Clara originale era bisessuale per davvero.  
\- Se vuoi tornare a casa, ti porterà a casa. Ma sei stata tu a scrivermi "Chiunque tu sia, portami lontano da qui, meglio se sulla TARDIS", ricordi?  
\- Parlavo da fangirl! Parlavo... - La voce di Ada uscì stridula.  
\- Lo so. Da spettatrice devota. Eccoti nel tuo show preferito: ta-dan! - Clara enfatizzò la frase con uno schiocco di dita. Evitò il cuscino che Ada le lanciò, e che andò a finire nel corridoio.  
\- Vado a parlargli. - Respirò a fondo. Prendere quella decisione l'aveva fatta sentire subito meglio. Un alieno ultramillenario, in quel momento, le faceva meno paura di una ragazza molto più carina di lei che fingeva di flirtare.  
  
  
Mentre saliva gli scalini che portavano alla stanza della console, con le ginocchia tremanti e un preoccupante ronzio nelle orecchie, le apparve la figura ben nota. Riconobbe le spalle strette e la giacca blu che faceva risaltare il fisico snello, i capelli grigi, i movimenti nervosi delle mani sui pulsanti e i cursori.  
E se fino a un minuto prima aveva avuto paura di impazzire, capì di non essere mai stata così giusta, di non essersi mai sentita a casa come in quel momento. Aveva paura, ma le sarebbe passata così come succedeva ogni volta che si trovava in una piazza affollata o in coda al supermercato. Non era con la ragione che avrebbe iniziato a comprendere e accettare quella realtà, ma inspirando l’odore dello strano metallo di cui era fatto il corrimano. E quando lui si voltò, una maschera quasi scheletrica di severità e sospetto, lei non si ritrasse, non tornò a rifugiarsi tra le lenzuola.  
Si schiarì la gola ed esordì con un generico: - Buongiorno. Clara mi ha detto che volevi parlarmi. - La sua voce echeggiava, come in un attacco di panico in piena regola. E quindi? Se fosse svenuta, il Dottore l’avrebbe presa tra le braccia.  
Ma non le sarebbe piaciuto. Non ancora. Doveva… ambientarsi. Capire. Farsi capire, soprattutto. Visto da così vicino, lui le sembrava terribile e comprese il vero significato dell’espressione “occhi antichi” su cui tante volte aveva fangirlato. Non c’era proprio nulla da ridacchiare, riguardo agli occhi del Dottore. Erano feroci. La scrutavano fino al midollo.  
\- Sì. Sono piuttosto turbato della sua decisione di portarti a bordo contro la tua volontà. E mi scuso per Clara. - La sua voce era calma, quasi non sembrava la stessa che aveva urlato quelle minacce. - Naturalmente farò il possibile per riportarti nella tua dimensione, anche se potrebbero volerci diversi… tentativi.  
Ada scosse la testa, un po’ per dimostrare che non c’era bisogno di scusarsi, un po’ perché non voleva _veramente_ tornare a casa.  
\- No, non c'è bisogno che ti arrabbi con lei. Credo si senta sola. - Il bisogno di difendere la sua rapitrice fu più forte dell’ansia. Sentì che, continuando a parlare, poteva riuscire a superarla del tutto.  
\- Sola? Andiamo, Clara si sente sola? C’è una folla qui! - sbottò il Dottore, accennando involontariamente alla scatola appesa sulla console. Ada sapeva benissimo chi c’era dentro, naturalmente.  
\- Una folla… una gentildonna del diciannovesimo secolo, un ex medico militare e un furbastro ridotto ai minimi termini!  
\- Ehi, già la clandestina inizia ad insultare? - sbraitò Dorium, la voce attutita dalla scatola chiusa.  
Il Dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia. Aveva compreso che Ada possedesse una certa conoscenza riguardo alle sue vicissitudini. Era però stupito dal particolare che lei non avesse fatto accenno, nel suo elenco, alle razze a cui gli attuali inquilini della TARDIS appartenevano, focalizzandosi invece su altri aspetti che, nel bene o nel male, davvero li inquadravano come individui. Incrociò le braccia, invitandola con lo sguardo a continuare.  
\- Mi ha spiegato che aveva bisogno di qualcuno della sua età a gironzolare attorno. Ma non vuole lasciarti, lei… ti vuole bene. Posso? - Il Dottore capì a cosa accennava la ragazza e annuì, tirando fuori il cacciavite sonico dalla tasca della giacca e puntandolo contro la scatola. Il coperchio laterale si aprì e Ada si rivolse al suo occupante: - No, signor Maldovar, non volevo insultarla. Ma non penso che ascoltare le chiacchiere di una donna rientri tra i suoi hobby.  
\- Su questo non c’è dubbio! - Dorium sembrava compiaciuto. E dire che "compiaciuto" non fosse il suo solito umore sarebbe stato un eufemismo.  
  
Il Dottore si grattò la testa e ripensò alla faccenda “Clara-si-sente-sola”.  
E alla folla che a volte può sembrare un deserto se non hai la persona giusta accanto.  
E la persona giusta un tempo era stato lui, forse non nel senso in cui… ma ugualmente c’era stata intesa e complicità e porco schifo, lei gli aveva salvato la pelle in ogni singola esistenza. Poco importava che quella linea temporale fosse stata cancellata con la rigenerazione: lui ricordava, oh, eccome, ricordava tutto e lei nulla...  
Trenzalore non era stato solamente lo spartiacque tra questa vita e le precedenti, ma il crollo del suo rapporto con Clara. Lo sguardo dell’ex Ragazza Impossibile aveva smesso di brillare quando incrociava il suo - più precisamente cercava di evitarlo. C’era delusione nei suoi gesti, imbarazzo nei suoi sorrisi, addirittura condiscendenza nelle sue parole.  
Clara, che aveva iniziato a viaggiare con lui per un innato senso dell’avventura, si ritrovava a trascorrere innocue vacanze su pianeti supercollaudati e in epoche prive di mistero. Ma non era solo questo. Dentro di sé provava ancora per lei un affetto immenso, rimaneva e sarebbe rimasta la “sua” Clara, e detestava l’idea di vederla come una ragazza superficiale… però era consapevole di quanto fossero cambiati i sentimenti di lei nel momento in cui si era trovata di fronte al suo nuovo aspetto.  
La sua reazione era, allo stato attuale, un bruciore alla bocca dello stomaco, segno inequivocabile di rabbia e orgoglio ferito. Perché il Dodicesimo (era alla sua tredicesima rigenerazione, ma finora si era trovato dodici volte un diverso viso allo specchio chiamando se stesso il Dottore - ergo, era il numero dodici) era fatto così. Digrignava i denti, sbottava, poi tornava a reprimere la stizza, come se non valesse la pena di argomentare le sue ragioni.  
Il Decimo avrebbe pianto.  
L’Undicesimo avrebbe messo un po’ il muso e poi le avrebbe fatto conoscere un bravo ragazzo, facendo loro da cupido e poi godendo nel modo più autentico della loro felicità.  
Lui si stava facendo venire un’ulcera.  
  
\- Non le viene mai il mal di mare? Ha chiesto lei di essere così esposto agli scossoni durante gli atterraggi?  
La ragazzetta rapita - Ada, si chiamava Ada, già - stava ancora chiacchierando con Dorium. Si scoprì a sorridere e abbassò immediatamente gli angoli delle labbra sottili - per un istante ebbe l’aria di un mimo un po’ inquietante.  
\- Devo dire che corro diversi rischi, ma evidentemente il padrone di casa pensa che sia più divertente così. Vero, Dottore? - rispose la testa, sdegnosa.  
\- Ada. Ada… - Il Dottore agitò l’indice verso la ragazza, fingendo di avere il suo cognome sulla punta della lingua.  
\- Markham.  
\- Giusto! Cosa dobbiamo fare di te?  
Lei gli porse la mano, pur sapendo che avrebbe potuto non reggere all’emozione.  
Guardò le proprie dita tozze e sgraziate, e quasi si pentì di quel gesto, ma il Dottore ricambiò la stretta con entrambe le mani, che erano snelle e lunghe ed eleganti.  
\- Non-non sarò io a chiederti di riportarmi indietro. Ma se ti sarò d’impiccio, allora puoi scaricarmi su un asteroide a caso.  
Senza intenzione gli aveva rifatto il verso e arrossì. Il Dottore pensò che gli ricordava qualcuno, ma non riuscì a mettere a fuoco _chi_.  
\- Affare fatto. Corri a dire a Clara che mi è passata la voglia di mordere. - Schioccò la bocca, cercando invano di apparire rassicurante. Quando lei fu corsa via, si voltò verso Dorium:  
\- Non era mia intenzione metterti in pericolo, vedi. Solo, volevo farti sentire l’azione, il movimento, capisci? Non volevo farti sentire… un…  
\- Soprammobile?  
Il Dottore si stupiva ogni volta di tanta franchezza e autoironia. - Se vuoi metterla così, già.  
\- La signorina Markham sa come farsi ascoltare.  
\- Non credo che le sfagioli essere chiamata “signorina Markham”. D’altra parte, era da un po’ di tempo che nessuno ti chiamava “signor Maldovar”, e ti fa piacere, no?  
\- È passato del tempo, sì. E non sono sicuro che mi interessi più, devo ammettere. Quello che sono stato… diventa tutto molto relativo, qui dentro. - Dorium roteò i grandi occhi spettrali con fare amichevole.  
Il Dottore si stiracchiò, scrocchiando le giunture. - Oooooh, so benissimo cosa intendi. E quindi lasciamo l’altalena dov’è?  
\- E quindi non mi è mai dispiaciuto davvero come ho fatto intendere finora - sogghignò.  
\- Cominci a piacermi davvero, vecchio testone. - Il Dottore si strofinò le mani e sorrise, quel suo sorriso tirato e furbo e talvolta sgradevole.  
Cominciava di nuovo a piacergli la vita. Gli _sfagiolava_ , insomma. Come ad ogni nuova conoscenza, tutto diventava… relativo, usando le parole di Dorium. La rabbia, la nostalgia, il dolore venivano messi in secondo piano, perché sul palco c'era una nuova commedia da portare avanti.  
Cancellò la precedente impostazione per il viaggio su Apalapucia e inserì il generatore di coordinate casuali.  
\- Porco schifo, Sexy, andiamo!


	4. La strage di Sontar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche nota esplicativa:  
> I Rutani (in inglese "Rutans" o "Rutan Host"), abitanti di Ruta III, sono un'entità plurale e mutaforma, nemici giurati dei Sontaran. Se li volete conoscere meglio, guardate l'episodio della serie classica "Horror of Fang Rock", uno dei più belli con il Quarto Dottore e Leela.  
> I Sand Shrews, da me ribattezzati Zoccole Arenelle, sono topi carnivori che vivono su Sontar e compaiono nel romanzo breve "The Sontaran Games".  
> La spilla di Vastra e gli occhialetti sonici di Strax sono due dei gadgets scelti durante un concorso per bambini ([qui](http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/articles/bp-doctor-who-competition-winners)) che compariranno probabilmente nell'ottava stagione. Lo spero proprio perché sono fighissimi.

\- Chi esce con me ad esplorare questa volta? Non ha l’aria di essere Ruta III, perciò potresti mettere il musino fuori. - Il Dottore aveva qualcosa in mente. Aveva controllato lo schermo dopo l’atterraggio, e da allora aveva iniziato a guardare Strax con un’espressione vagamente divertita.  
\- Pronto per la ricognizione, allora! - era stata la risposta.  
\- Si respira fuori, sì? - aveva domandato Clara, scambiandosi un mezzo sorriso con Ada. - E la temperatura? Non ho nessuna intenzione di gelare o di crepare di caldo, perciò dateci una dritta e ci prepariamo di conseguenza.  
Il guardaroba non le dava più tristezza, da quando aveva un’amica con cui provare i vestiti davanti allo specchio. Essi non le trasmettevano più quel terribile senso di nostalgia per momenti mai vissuti, o forse intravisti dalle sue eco. Aveva messo da parte persino i tentativi di far luce sui propri sentimenti per il Dottore. Dopotutto, non era per amore che aveva iniziato a viaggiare con lui; dunque non avrebbe nemmeno _smesso_ per motivi ad esso circoscritti.  
\- No, ragazze, voi restate dentro. Non siamo qui per caso. Lei non ci porta in nessun posto per caso, se non te ne fossi accorta.  
Si era rivolta a Clara, e nemmeno con gentilezza, ma fu Ada ad annuire con una tale vivacità da sembrare sotto l’effetto di qualche droga molto potente.  
\- Stai iperventilando, prova a respirare lentamente. - consigliò Vastra con distacco.  
\- Mi perdoni, Madame! - Ada sapeva essere la goffaggine personificata, quando ci si metteva. Ma il Dottore dimostrò di non essere da meno quando, uscendo dalla TARDIS, incespicò e rischiò seriamente di piombare a terra.  
\- Dimenticavo questo particolare. - Si voltò verso Strax: - Ti troverai a tuo agio in modo sorprendente.  
Quando i due furono fuori portata di voce, Ada si affrettò alla console, continuando a gesticolare: - Siamo proprio su Sontar, non è vero? La gravità, l’ho capito dalla gravità!  
Dopo aver controllato, Vastra sembrò compiaciuta e ignorò l’agitazione della nuova arrivata. Conoscenza e intuizione erano doti che compensavano ampiamente la mancanza di autocontrollo, almeno in tempo di pace.  
Prendiamo ad esempio la sua ex moglie, Jenny - tanto per cambiare. Era così intelligente… ma era stata proprio la razionalità ad allontanarla da lei. Veniva da chiedersi chi fosse la creatura a sangue freddo tra le due.  
Ecco perché Clara le era piaciuta subito: non aveva proprio l’aria di chi rinuncerebbe all’amore nel presente per la paura del futuro. E nemmeno Ada le dava questa impressione.  
Si sbagliava, in parte.  
Clara aveva avuto mille pensieri, in cuor suo, su un’eventuale separazione dal Dottore, e solo di recente aveva accantonato quella possibilità. E Ada… un giorno l’avrebbe lasciato senza pensarci troppo, per una speranza più grande.  
Per un amore completamente diverso.  
Ma quel giorno, sotto il cielo di Sontar, Vastra ammirò entrambe, mentre si esercitavano a camminare pur sentendosi le gambe di tre quintali ciascuna, ridendo e, con sua somma preoccupazione, allontanandosi un po’ troppo dalla sua visuale.  
  
\- Sei felice.  
Non era una domanda. Clara la sovrastava, dopo essere cadute di peso l’una sull’altra: - Cosa?  
\- Dico che lo sei. Lo vedo. Eppure, quando c’è il Dottore, sei diversa.  
Ada voltò il capo, con la guancia sul terreno, e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva più libera di parlare, in quella posizione. Le sembrava di sprofondare, anche, ma non importava.  
\- Sono fortunata di essere con voi. Ed è tutto merito tuo. - Fu un sorriso invisibile, ma il rossore si estendeva fino alle orecchie e Clara poté goderne. - Ma è difficile. Quello che a te sembra straordinario, per me è impossibile. Tu provi stupore per ciò che non hai mai visto prima… io l’ho già visto, e a volte lo conosco bene, ma è sempre stata una finzione per me. - Le venne in mente il libro che si era trovata fra le mani il giorno del loro incontro: - Come ti sei sentita quando ti ho detto che il mio bisnonno era un personaggio del tuo romanzo giallo?  
Clara ci pensò su. Si rialzò a metà, con parecchia fatica. Se si fossero fermati a lungo su quel pianeta avrebbero sviluppato un bel po’ di muscoli, oppure sarebbero stati disintegrati dai Sontaran, una delle due opzioni a piacere. - Non mi è sembrato così strano. Però ho capito cosa vuoi dire. Se mi avessi detto che il mio orsacchiotto di pezza nel tuo mondo era un orso vero, pelo e tutina e cravattino e tutto, avrei avuto un tracollo mentale, lì per lì.  
Ada iniziò a ridacchiare. - Hai centrato il punto, ma capisci che è più complicato di così. Il Dottore era… il mio orsacchiotto. Oddio Clara, ti prego, non dirgli che ho tirato fuori una cosa del genere o mi caccia via davvero!  
Vide un’ombra sopra di lei e per un istante credette che il cielo si fosse oscurato, ma poi si accorse che, semplicemente, Clara si era chinata di nuovo, tendendole entrambe le mani per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Questa volta non poté nascondere il viso mentre arrossiva.  
\- Un orsacchiotto tutto grigio, direi. - Ada non si accorse che c’era tristezza in quella frase. Non si accorse nemmeno del topo nerastro che le era rimasto abbarbicato alla spalla, almeno finché esso non vi ebbe affondato i denti.  
Clara cacciò uno strillo e glielo strappò di dosso, ma la bestiola aveva già pasteggiato abbondantemente. Ada, sanguinante e con gli occhi sgranati, emise un lamento che poteva sembrare di dolore, ma quando indicò in basso Clara capì che la situazione stava volgendo al peggio: altri topi si stavano arrampicando sui _suoi_ stivali e avevano già fatto scempio dei lacci. Ruzzolò a terra nel tentativo di calciarli via, e con sommo terrore sentì che avevano iniziato a strapparle i capelli. Ada, che continuava a perdere sangue, cercò a sua volta di schiacciarli con le scarpe, ma la vista ormai offuscata le impediva di distinguerli.  
Sul punto di svenire, all’improvviso udì un sibilo che si fece sempre più sottile e pungente, fino a scomparire.  
\- Quando vi dice di non andarvene in giro, non ce la fate proprio a dargli retta?  
La voce severa e preoccupata di Madame Vastra diede ad Ada un po’ di conforto e riuscì a balbettare: - Zo-zoccole Arenelle…  
\- Mi fa più che piacere che conosci la fauna locale, signorina Markham, ora però torniamo alla TARDIS prima che si facciano rivedere. - Si rinfilò la spilla sonica nel cappello. - Clara, tutto bene?  
L’interpellata si controllò la testa e inorridì, ma si limitò ad annuire.  
Le Zoccole Arenelle comparivano in un romanzetto sul Decimo Dottore che si vendeva in edicola per due sterline. Ada l’aveva letto, ma non era stata quella la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente quando si era resa conto di essere su Sontar - piuttosto, aveva immaginato squadroni di Sontaran in assetto da battaglia, e non sarebbe stato ben più probabile?

 

Strax continuava a procedere per i corridoi, aprendo ogni porta e richiudendola dopo avere esaminato la stanza, sistematicamente. Il Dottore lo seguiva, la bocca dischiusa e la gola secca, incapace di fermarlo.  
La caserma del Quindicesimo Battaglione si estendeva per diversi chilometri quadrati. Non esistevano edifici a più piani su Sontar, per via della gravità, perciò i più importanti occupavano superfici notevoli. Quando il Dottore si fermò a riposare, le gambe scosse da tremiti, Strax continuò ad aprire e chiudere porte con fare meccanico e lo sguardo impassibile.  
\- Basta! - Quella semplice parola echeggiò a lungo tra le pareti prima di penetrare nell’animo del Sontaran, che fermò la mano davanti ad un ennesimo pulsante di apertura e la lasciò ricadere.  
Il Dottore lo raggiunse, ancora un po’ affannato, e lo vide più che mai vulnerabile: immobile, il foro di alimentazione alla mercé di un eventuale nemico, senza armatura, senza speranza…  
C’erano morti ovunque.  
Si sarebbe potuto dire che vi era stata una battaglia, perché i Rutani avevano sempre combattuto in quel modo - con astuti stratagemmi e trucchi letali. Mai, però, si erano spinti a causare una tale devastazione, per quanto ricordasse. E il Dottore non era solito considerare i genocidi come scontri degni d’onore.  
C’erano morti ad ogni angolo, in ogni stanza, in ogni cortile e per tutta la strada che li aveva portati in città, morti con gli occhi sbarrati e la schiuma alla bocca, e non sembravano soldati fieri di dare la vita per la gloria dell’Impero, erano solo gusci vuoti di creature terrorizzate.  
Un virus, era stata la conclusione del Dottore. Un virus creato appositamente per la razza Sontaran, il che spiegava il perché non avevano trovato alcun superstite ma anche perché entrambi ne sembravano immuni: i geni di Strax erano stati modificati per svolgere lo svilente compito di infermiere.  
Ormai, sia il più coraggioso comandante militare che il medico più esperto non avrebbero potuto cambiare la realtà, né riempire abbastanza quel silenzio.  
Il Dottore ricordò le innumerevoli occasioni in cui aveva dovuto proteggere pianeti, satelliti e intere galassie dall’invasione dei Sontaran - anche la Terra, persino Gallifrey, ed era stato costretto a dare il peggio di sé pur di sconfiggerli, persino farsi eleggere Lord Presidente! No, i Sontaran non erano migliori delle meduse mutaforma di Ruta III, autori di quella strage. Ma in quel momento non poté fare a meno di provare pena per tutti loro.  
Si aspettava che Strax gridasse vendetta, che afferrasse un’arma e si precipitasse fuori, brandendola contro il cielo.  
Nulla.  
Camminò avanti e indietro, poiché non poteva fare altro: restare fermo per troppo tempo stancava i muscoli delle gambe ancor più che muoversi.  
\- Perché? - lo sentì chiedere, infine.  
Il Dottore sapeva tante cose, e di solito poteva rispondere ad ogni domanda. Conosceva le regole del cricket e le commedie di Shakespeare, i nomi dell’imperatore Porridge e quelli di Albus Dumbledore. Sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere il volto di Omega, che pure era fatto di vuoto. Ma non sapeva perché.  
Non c’era un perché.  
Quel che poteva dire era “Basta.” Basta con la crudeltà, basta con la vendetta, basta con la violenza. Basta lacrime.  
Non più.  
Porco schifo, non più.  
\- Perché mi hai portato a casa? Sapevi cos’era successo? Sapevi che sarebbe successo?  
Quell’accusa lo ferì.  
Il Dottore si costrinse a deglutire prima di scuotere la testa una, due volte.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio, Strax sembrò credergli. Non avrebbe cercato il suo conforto, non era come i terrestri, questo lui lo accettava… ma che l’avesse creduto colpevole o complice o soddisfatto dell’accaduto, ecco, per un poco quel dubbio, sorto dallo shock e dopotutto comprensibile,  l’aveva stordito.  
_“Non dovrebbe sorprenderti. Ricordi cosa significa il tuo nome nelle Foreste Gamma? E quale oscura leggenda si tramanda fra i Sycorax? Cosa riesce a far tremare un Dalek nella sua corazza? Il tuo nome, il tuo nome…”_  
Più tardi videro altre atrocità.  
Vasche piene di embrioni, ormai contaminati e morti.  
Migliaia e migliaia di fiale di materiale genetico esposte all’aria assassina.  
La città aveva solo orrore da mostrare, e il Dottore provò l’istinto di fuggire senza guardarsi indietro, saltare sulla TARDIS e… e poi che cosa? Sarebbe forse riuscito a dimenticare ciò che aveva visto?  
  
Al di là di una porta, gli occhialini sonici di Strax individuarono un soffio di vita.  
\- Sono qui. Gli schifosi si sono nascosti qui.  
Il Dottore aggrottò la fronte. - I Rutani non avrebbero bisogno di nascondersi. No, controlla meglio. Dove ho messo… - Si frugò nelle tasche. Da quanto non usava il suo cacciavite? Non ricordava nemmeno più dove fosse.  
\- Sono Sontaran! Sono vivi!  
Fecero per aprire la porta, ma un identico dubbio passò nelle loro menti. Forse lì dentro il virus non era riuscito a penetrare, ma se avessero dissigillato la stanza…  
Il sollievo ridiede a Strax la lucidità di cui aveva bisogno: - Di sicuro la chiusura non è a prova di microrganismi. È solo un magazzino. Mi sentite? Chi siete? Specificare nome, rango e battaglione!  
Qualcuno rispose. E da quelle parole capì che poteva aprire senza timori, che non c’erano pericoli.  
Erano Sontaran come lui.  
_Uguali_ a lui.  
Geneticamente modificati per assolvere a compiti ingrati e mortificanti, ma per questo, proprio come lui, sopravvissuti.


	5. Il destino dei Deca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo quinto capitolo è pieno di riferimenti a diversi episodi della serie:  
> \- The Rings of Akhaten, settima stagione.  
> \- Journey to the Centre of the Tardis, settima stagione (il riferimento al LIBRO).  
> \- The Armageddon Factor, sedicesima stagione della serie classica (l'incontro con Drax), e The Five Doctors della ventesima stagione (la follia del Lord Presidente Borusa).
> 
> La storia dei compagni d’Accademia del Dottore è tratta dal romanzo “Divided Loyalties” (serie Past Doctor Adventures). Vi consiglio di leggerlo perché riassume molti argomenti cruciali: la giovinezza del nostro amatissimo, la figura del Celestial Toymaker (che dovrebbe comparire più avanti nella storia), i background di molti futuri antagonisti della serie classica (sì, c’è anche il Maestro…) e molto altro. E poi c’è il Quinto Dottore con l’equipaggio al completo, inclusa quella rompiscatole di Tegan, il che non guasta.

 

\- Mi dispiace. So che eravate molto amici.  
Vastra terminò di medicarle la spalla e la fissò. Sebbene il Dottore le avesse spiegato la particolarità della dimensione da cui Ada proveniva, non era semplice accettare di essere messa a nudo. Non era nella sua natura lasciare che degli estranei scavassero nei suoi segreti, nei suoi sentimenti.  
\- Sì, è vero. Ma stiamo parlando del nuovo comandante supremo di Sontar o di una povera vittima perduta per strada?  
  
I battaglioni Sontaran sparsi per le galassie non sarebbero mai più potute tornare al loro pianeta. Avrebbero continuato a combattere e saccheggiare, certo, ma non avevano più una patria.  
Non una stirpe di soldati, ma di guaritori avrebbe abitato Sontar da quel giorno in poi; ciò che era stato sempre considerato debole e indegno si era rivelato una forza e un requisito essenziale per la sopravvivenza. I Rutani avevano portato la morte, ma dalla morte era risorta la speranza, in un modo così sorprendente che il Dottore stesso, nei suoi sogni più intimi, non avrebbe osato immaginarlo.  
Strax era rimasto per costruire una nuova civiltà, con la fierezza e la dignità di un veterano che trasforma la spada in aratro.  
La TARDIS era ripartita verso una meta non ancora chiara, come sempre. L’opzione più gettonata erano gli anelli di Akhaten, che Clara ricordava come un luogo magico. Akhaten, il parassita, il falso dio che si nutriva di storie, di anime, di vita, era stato sconfitto da quello stesso amore che l’aveva creata.  
  
\- Le persone che incontriamo nel nostro cammino ci arricchiscono, nel bene e nel male. Ci donano qualcosa, e noi doniamo qualcosa a loro… ma non ci appartengono né sarebbe saggio diventare egoisti nei loro confronti.  
“Nemmeno Jenny Flint? Vuole farmi credere di non rimpiangerla affatto?”  
Vastra intuì i suoi pensieri e la sua espressione cambiò.  
\- Provare nostalgia è normale. Sentire la mancanza di qualcuno… persino morire dentro è perfettamente lecito. Ma smarrire di proposito la strada, dare la colpa agli altri della propria infelicità, diventare un peso anziché essere di aiuto e lasciarsi arrugginire… non bisognerebbe mai permetterlo.  
Non parlava più di Strax, ormai, e non sembrava molto a suo agio. Ada cambiò argomento, comprendendo di aver toccato un tasto ancora troppo delicato.  
\- Grazie di averci tirate fuori dai guai. Vorrei anch’io un fischietto ad ultrasuoni, nel caso ci trovassimo in una situazione difficile come oggi.  
\- Fischietto? Hai appena chiamato la mia spilla sonica fischietto?  
\- No, Madame. - Mantenne un’espressione quanto più seria possibile, considerato che Clara, alle spalle di Vastra, stava facendo strane smorfie. Solo ricordando che ridere avrebbe potuto procurarle dolore alla ferita riuscì a resistere.  
  
\- Gente che va, gente che viene. - Non appena fu sicura che fossero rimaste sole, Clara alzò gli occhi al soffitto e si finse pensierosa. - A me Strax non mancherà in modo eccessivo, però lei ci è rimasta male. La Paternoster Gang è sciolta definitivamente, puff.  
Era la stessa ragazza che aveva dato in pasto ad un falso dio il simbolo di infiniti, ipotetici futuri? La stessa Clara che si era gettata nel flusso temporale del Dottore, per salvare ogni sua singola vita? Ada si rese conto di averla idealizzata, e che forse doveva ridimensionare la sua opinione su di lei… ma quando mai aveva avuto bisogno di cambiare idea su un personaggio che si lasciava amare un poco di più ad ogni puntata? La realtà era una sfida, lo era sempre stata, e Ada non aveva ormai più dubbi sulla concretezza di ciò che stava vivendo.  
\- C’è molto di più in ballo - ribatté. - L’attacco dei Rutani è stato terribile, ma ne è venuto fuori qualcosa di straordinario. La _pace_! Sai per quanto tempo quel virus persisterà nell’atmosfera del pianeta? Almeno trecento anni. Una nuova civiltà, un nuovo modo di intendere. Quando i Signori del Tempo torneranno, avranno un nemico in meno e un alleato in più - si esaltò, creando senza accorgersene una specie di fanfiction estemporanea. Sapeva di mostrarsi un po’ saccente, parlando in quel modo; era sempre stato il suo peggior difetto, ma vivendo sola per la maggior parte del tempo non era mai riuscita a correggerlo.  
Clara si guardò intorno. - Shhh, se il Dottore ti sente… - Fece il gesto della ghigliottina. - Non gli piace che gli venga ricordato che _quelli_ stanno aspettando di venire liberati. O per lo meno, era così prima che scoprissimo la tua dimensione… forse ora se ne può parlare.  
Ada tornò a sentirla complice e amica e ammirò la tenera fossetta che accompagnava quel suo sorriso incredibile. - Giusto. - Schioccò le dita di entrambe le mani, ma avrebbe fatto meglio a risparmiarsene una. La ferita tornò a farle male e strinse i denti prima di continuare: - Un tempo non c’era bisogno di aprire crepe per passare da una dimensione all’altra. E adesso è di nuovo così, perciò qualcosa è cambiato...  
\- O cambierà.  
Clara alzò lo sguardo e vide il Dottore appoggiato allo stipite della porta dell’infermeria, in vestaglia e pantofole, con uno strano sorriso sul volto.  
\- C’è un futuro, davanti a noi, e in un momento imprecisato di quel futuro ritroverò Gallifrey. - Disse quel nome con un accento particolare, e Ada si rese conto che si trattava della pronuncia _giusta_ , non della traslitterazione in lingua inglese. Capirlo le diede un brivido. Si sentì stanca, tutto ad un tratto; Vastra le aveva fatto ingurgitare qualcosa che stava per l’appunto facendo effetto in quel momento. - Ciò che accadrà ha già delle conseguenze nel presente, come un’onda che ricade all’indietro. L’universo… si distende. Torna ad avere un differente equilibrio. Ma non posso sapere quando accadrà. Posso soltanto continuare a viaggiare, finché non troverò un indizio, non avrò un’intuizione… dev’essere il momento giusto. Non serve a nulla cercare di affrettare gli eventi. Accadrà, e se lo vorrete, quel giorno sarete con me.  
  
\- Dottore, devo chiederti una cosa - mormorò Clara, dopo alcuni minuti di prezioso silenzio.  
Lui allargò le braccia, ma con i gomiti ben saldi sulle costole, dopodiché tornò ad unire le mani sotto il mento. Ogni ruga del suo volto sembrava ostentata, gli occhi erano due fessure.  
\- Ho letto qualcosa, in un libro, in una di quelle stanze… e non lo ricordo più, e so che dovrei…  
\- No, non dovresti, probabilmente - tagliò corto lui. - Non aveva importanza, e comunque non è mai successo.  
\- Che cos’era? - insistette Clara.  
\- Storie. Storia. Il nome che non doveva essere pronunciato... ma tu non hai mai davvero visto o letto o sentito parlare di quel libro, è l’eco di cose mai accadute - sussurrò il Dottore, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, senza però toccarla.  
\- L’eco di cose che mai accadranno ha distrutto un pianeta malvagio, per mia stessa mano. Non me lo diresti mai, il tuo nome? - Gli occhi della ragazza si erano accesi di un capriccio che non gli piacque.  
_“Cosa riesce a far tremare un Dalek nella sua corazza? Il tuo nome, il tuo nome…”_  
\- “Mai” è una lunga parola. Che cos’hai dichiarato a Trenzalore? “Il suo nome è Il Dottore. Questo è tutto ciò che dovreste sapere”. E ora cerchi le risposte in vaghi ricordi di una linea temporale mai esistita… In altri tempi, in altri luoghi, ci sono state occasioni in cui è stato opportuno rivelare dettagli del genere, ma... Tu mi sposeresti, Clara Oswald?  
Lei abbassò la testa. Sentiva freddo al petto e quasi lo odiò per quella domanda crudele.  
\- Ti sei risposta da sola - concluse il Dottore. Un dubbio gli si insinuò nella mente, e voltò la testa di scatto: - Markham?  
Ada si riscosse dal dormiveglia in cui era sprofondata senza accorgersene.  
\- Oh, scusa, ti eri appisolata?  
Chissà perché, sentire il Dottore usare termini come “appisolata” la mise di buon umore.  
\- Scusami. Cosa mi hai chiesto?  
\- Volevo capire quanto e cosa sai di me. Conosci il mio nome?  
\- No, è uno dei punti fermi dello show: il mistero numero uno. - La domanda l’aveva colta di sorpresa, ma non aveva nessuna difficoltà a rispondere. Le sembrò uno spiraglio di confidenza, di interesse. - Se lo sapessi di certo non lo riferirei ad anima viva, morta o zombie.  Però conosco il tuo soprannome all’Accademia, e devo dire che mi basta per tutta la vita.  
Il Dottore aveva storto il naso in una smorfia, ma aveva iniziato a ridacchiare. - No, ti prego. - Sembrava che qualcuno gli stesse facendo il solletico. Non era più abituato a ridere, pensarono entrambe nello stesso istante. Era buffissimo e anche un po' inquietante... come una marionetta in vestaglia.  
Ada si sentì in diritto di pungolarlo un po’ su quel lato. - THETE! Quanto ho sognato di chiamarti così!  
\- Che cosa? No, questo dovete dirmelo! - insistette Clara. - Cosa vuol dire?  
\- Theta Sigma. Non l’ha mai sopportato, per quanto ne so, ma è adorabile. Forse si chiama Thomas Smith e noi stiamo a lambiccarci il cervello…  
\- Direi che avete bisogno di una lunga nottata di sonno, tutte e due - stabilì il Dottore, ma aveva ancora quel sorrisetto a increspargli le labbra.  
  
C’era della verità in ciò che Ada aveva raccontato: non gli era mai piaciuto. Ma allo stesso modo non gli era mai andato a genio il suo vero nome. Non li aveva mai indossati con disinvoltura - lui sentiva di essere il Dottore e nient’altro. Rifuggiva con rabbia e disprezzo da tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto distrarlo dal suo obiettivo, dalla costruzione della propria identità. Era così giovane allora… così impaziente.  
Quando, durante la sua quarta incarnazione, aveva incontrato il suo compagno d’Accademia Drax sul pianeta Atrios, per riflesso gli aveva proibito di chiamarlo Theta. Ma già allora, in fondo, aveva compreso che non aveva nessuna importanza, perché non c’era bisogno di mostrare un orgoglio inutile, perché…  
Era nostalgia, quella che gli stava salendo dallo stomaco? No, forse no. Nostalgia significa desiderare di tornare al passato. Eppure si scoprì a fantasticare di essersi comportato diversamente, in quell’occasione. Drax era uno dei pochi amici che gli fossero rimasti, già all’epoca. I Deca… gli studenti più ribelli e brillanti della sua generazione, i suoi migliori amici, avevano preso strade molto differenti tra loro, e molte di esse si erano rivelate oscure e votate al Male. Koschei, in primo luogo, ma anche Mortimus, Ushas, Magnus… e Vansell, la spia dei servizi segreti di Gallifrey, lui più di tutti.  
Evitò di soffermarsi sui due compagni perduti per mano del Giocattolaio. Faceva troppo male, sebbene fossero trascorse sette vite da allora - otto, contando il Guerriero. Persino i loro nomi erano stati cancellati dalla Matrice che tutto ricordava, ma lui li teneva con sé, ognuno in un cuore, come due ferite aperte.  
Anche Drax era stato reclutato dal Guardiano Nero, ad un certo punto, ma la sua anima non si era mai oscurata del tutto e si era liberato volentieri da quella missione malefica. Jelpax era rimasto a Gallifrey, e la sua posizione prestigiosa aveva facilitato di molto i progetti insani di Borusa… ma aveva pagato in abbondanza quella presunta complicità.  
Borusa, già. Era stato l’insegnante di tutti loro e aveva sopportato l’irrequietezza, la mancanza di disciplina, le piccole malefatte, ma più di tutto la supponenza di quei giovani convinti di essere onnipotenti, immortali… Avrebbe mai creduto di poter cadere lui stesso in quel delirio, secoli più tardi, quando già portava lo Scettro e la Fascia di Rassilon? Di ritrovarsi a desiderare il potere supremo, con la certezza della propria ragione - il che è già assoluta follia - e di uccidere per questo?  
Sì, il Dottore aveva nostalgia di Gallifrey, ma non perché ora accettasse la sua struttura sociale o ne volesse far parte e avesse perso totalmente il desiderio di guardarsi intorno e correre e stupirsi; non era un ritorno con la coda tra le gambe, un sottomettersi alle regole, una sconfitta. Piuttosto, ritrovarlo era il culmine della vittoria su un destino che sembrava già compiuto. Voleva però capire, alla luce degli eventi che gli avevano permesso di scoprire la verità sulla coraggiosa decisione del se stesso Guerriero, come evitare una seconda Guerra del Tempo. E nel profondo acquietare quell’ _altra_ guerra, lo struggimento eterno che portava dentro.


	6. Nuovi orizzonti su Akhaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da questo capitolo si alza il rating, signori. E si delinea l'intreccio sentimentale, anche se nulla è costruito e nulla è perduto.
> 
> Ringrazio un mondo e mezzo [Allons-y](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) per avermi "prestato" le sue _sveltine_ , i fiori afrodisiaci testati e certificati dal Dottore. Colgo l'occasione per invitare tutti a leggere le sue storie, perché sono una meraviglia, soprattutto [The Crawl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057419) e in generale l'universo del [New New Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/newnewdoctor) che lei e [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo) hanno creato per far gioire ogni Whovian della galassia.

Il mercato di Tiaanamat era gremito e vivace, una vera esplosione di colori, proprio come tutti e tre lo ricordavano. Ma per Ada c’era una differenza sostanziale: era lì per la prima volta in carne e ossa, e poteva sentire gli odori, i sapori, la terra sotto le scarpe, respirare l’aria vagamente sulfurea e provare il brivido di una costante vertigine.  
Il pianeta Akhaten si era disintegrato, ma i suoi anelli avrebbero continuato a ruotare intorno a quel vuoto per forza d’inerzia, forse per altre decine di migliaia di anni. In realtà era più complicato di così, ma Ada aveva sempre avuto insufficienze in fisica e le era andata bene anche la spiegazione breve.  
I frutti azzurri che a Clara, durante la sua prima visita, non erano piaciuti avevano la consistenza di gelatina e non sapevano di nulla. Però Ada ne divorò due, in uno slancio di competizione. L’altra alzò un sopracciglio e accettando la sfida immerse la faccia in una confezione nuova, come in una gara di mangia-torte. La fruttivendola, rotondetta e con la pelle color amaranto, iniziò a strepitare: era chiaro che voleva essere pagata. Ada si frugò le tasche e trovò un anello.  
Com’era finito lì? Non lo trovava dal giorno della gara di cosplay. Separarsene le sarebbe costato parecchio in un altro contesto, ma l’aveva dato per perso da mesi… era solo un cosino da poche sterline, non un gadget ufficiale. E soprattutto il Dottore era lì, di fianco a lei, a sbocconcellare uno spiedino di verdure generosamente abbrustolito. Aveva gli stessi capelli brizzolati di quando era il Terzo, solo più corti, ed era bello in un modo che non si può spiegare con regole di simmetria o di estetica umana. Alla luce di quel sole alieno, iniziò a colorare le emozioni che da tempo accarezzava in sogno con la tinta più lucente della realtà.  
\- Può bastare? - chiese alla venditrice. Questa lo soppesò e sembrò sorridere. Le fece cenno di aspettare e tirò fuori dal grembiule un oggettino legato a una cordicella. Sembrava un pezzo di osso, ma ad un esame più attento si rivelò un dente. Probabilmente un dente da latte di uno dei suoi pargoletti, intuì.  
\- Prendilo - disse il Dottore. - Ti sta dando il resto. Quello che le hai dato ha un valore troppo grande. - Sembrava commosso, e mentre si allontanavano si voltò più volte verso la bancarella.  
\- Che cos’era? - chiese Clara, lavandosi il viso e le mani ad una fontanella. L’acqua sapeva di zolfo, ma sembrava potabile.  
\- Una riproduzione dell’anello che portavo quando ero molto, _molto_ più giovane - rispose il Dottore. Aveva stampato sul viso un sorrisetto stranito. Clara pensò che sembrava quasi attraente, in _quella_ luce, con _quella_ espressione.  
Quasi.  
Un riflesso di sole.  
Lo osservò di nascosto sul vetro di una teca. Dentro c’erano delle piantine dai fiori azzurri, simili a campanule.  
Lui era sempre il suo Dottore. E Ada era la chiave per capirlo fino in fondo… di questo ne era sicura.  
  
“Mi vuoi bene? Anche se non credevi che fossi reale, mi volevi bene?” rimuginava lui, nel frattempo, fissando Ada mentre cercava di decidere se comprare un cappello specificatamente creato per un essere a due teste. Lei scoppiò a ridere quando glielo vide indossare, e scosse la testa più volte finché lui non lo posò. - Cosa succede? Lo stavo solo provando, signorina Markham! - sbottò lui, nella sua migliore imitazione di Dorium.  
Clara provò una fitta d’invidia. Non era gelosa di Ada: piuttosto avrebbe voluto avere i suoi occhi, per guardare il Dottore con lo stesso trasporto, la stessa profonda leggerezza d’animo.  
Un carretto sbandò verso la bancarella del fioraio. Clara si aggrappò alla teca, ma la parte superiore di questa scivolò di lato: per fortuna il banco era ricoperto di muschio, cosicché il vetro non si ruppe. Lo spavento passò com’era venuto, mentre il profumo dei fiori azzurri iniziò a solleticarle le narici. Era delizioso. Il tizio dietro il banco, di aspetto umano ma di cui non riuscì a stabilire il sesso biologico, smise di inveire contro il guidatore del carretto e gesticolò per chiederle di avvicinarsi. Sembrava euforico. E anche lei si sentiva assolutamente nell’umore di conoscerlo meglio...  
\- Non respirare quella roba! - gridò il Dottore. Sottrasse Clara dalle grinfie del fioraio malizioso e quasi la gettò contro Ada. - Portala alla TARDIS, immediatamente. Presto, prima che salti addosso a qualcuno!  
Le mormorò qualche parola all’orecchio e Ada ridacchiò, arrossendo, ma trascinò Clara con sé e la trattenne più volte dallo strusciarsi contro la gente che aveva la sventura di trovarsi sulla loro strada.  
  
Il Dottore tirò fuori un fazzoletto prima di avvicinarsi al luogo del disastro: - Lei si vergogni! E chiuda quella roba sottochiave! - intimò al fioraio nella sua lingua, aggiustandosi il colletto della giacca, ma il tizio era ormai occupato a sfogare i suoi spiriti inquieti sotto al banco.  
\- Potevano capitarci i Dalek! Perché i fiorellini afrodisiaci, perché?  
\- Parla come qualcuno che ha viaggiato molto, signore - soggiunse una voce serafica. Il Dottore si accorse che il carretto rovesciato era in realtà una sorta di portantina e a terra, scrollandosi la polvere dalle vesti, stava accoccolato un anziano sacerdote.  
\- Molto davvero - annuì, porgendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Il portatore, un ragazzo evidentemente non molto sveglio, restò imbambolato a piagnucolare, e il sacerdote lo mandò via con un gesto seccato. Il Dottore colse l’occasione al volo. - Posso accompagnarvi?  
La spiegazione che aveva dato alle ragazze riguardo la nuova configurazione del sistema solare era stata una banale menzogna. Non aveva nessuna idea di come gli anelli di asteroidi avessero mantenuto la loro orbita, proprio nessuna. La questione lo incuriosiva molto più del picco ormonale di Clara, e se qualcuno degli abitanti aveva trovato una parte della risposta, l’aveva senza dubbio abbellita di superstizione; ecco perché stava per investigare sul culto religioso che doveva aver sostituito i Cantori del Sole.  
  
Tornò alla TARDIS verso sera, con un le idee più chiare e una nuova prospettiva delle cose. Entrò quasi di corsa, i lembi della giacca che svolazzavano, e a Vastra sembrò di ritrovare in lui la spensieratezza e l’energia dell’Undicesimo.  
\- Bentornato. Hai trovato qualcosa di grosso? Qualcosa che possa _mangiare_?  
\- Un portale! Non una crepa, non un forellino, un intero portale! Ma che dico, una vera e propria sovrapposizione dimensionale! Akhaten esiste ancora dall’altra parte, in una sua versione diciamo… innocua… e vi stiamo ancora vorticando attorno, perché il confine tra le due dimensioni è qualcosa di trascurabile. Wow. Ho detto, wow. Sai che significa?  
\- Ma certo, - rispose lei. - Significa che ci imbatteremo nel tuo pianeta prima di quanto pensassi.  
\- Non è una conseguenza diretta, ma proporzionalmente si può dire che… già. - Il Dottore si immobilizzò. Assaporò quel pensiero, ma sentì tutto l’amaro che c’era sotto, la possibilità concreta di una guerra, l’ultima follia di Rassilon…  
Si passò le mani sul viso, e sentì nel profondo il significato del proprio cambiamento. Era come toccare un teschio ricoperto di pelle. L’essenziale, ossa e nervi, energia, volontà. Nulla di superfluo, nulla che indugiasse mollemente in una distrazione. Come il Guerriero era nato con il compito di fermare la Guerra del Tempo, lui aveva la missione di ritrovare Gallifrey. Niente più soste sui pianeti termali di moda, nessuna nostalgia dello sguardo che un tempo Clara gli aveva riservato.  
\- Uh, oh, giusto. Come stanno le ragazze?  
Vastra tentò di mantenersi seria mentre accennava all’interno della nave e rispose, con una punta d’invidia nella voce: - Bene, ecco. Stanno… stanno insieme.  
  
  
Ada aveva provato seriamente a non lasciarsi coinvolgere. Era una persona responsabile, dopotutto: quando si accorgeva che una sua compagna di università era davvero sbronza, le sfilava le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca. Ma Clara non aveva voglia di guidare, aveva voglia di fare sesso, e lei non aveva certo il potere di sfilargliela via. Né di resistere a lungo alle sensazioni che quel corpo di ragazza, strofinato contro il suo mentre lei tentava di farla entrare nella TARDIS, le provocava.  
Era sicura che Vastra avesse un antidoto per gli avvelenamenti di quel genere, ma la risposta era stata negativa:  
\- Gli effetti collaterali del rimedio sarebbero molto più spiacevoli rispetto al risultato in sé, non mi arrischio certo - aveva alzato le spalle la siluriana. - E poi non vedo quale sia il problema, è solo un po’ eccitata.  
\- Madame, con tutto il rispetto.. - implorò Ada, mentre l’amica le somministrava languide leccatine sul collo, inframmezzate da sussurri suadenti. Le pareva che avesse tre paia di mani, per come le usava. - Potrebbe ipnotizzarla! Ecco!  
\- Non ne vedo il motivo. L’unico pericolo che poteva presentarsi era fuori di qui; un malintenzionato avrebbe potuto approfittarne nel modo peggiore, ma ora è al sicuro. Mettila a letto, domani starà molto meglio.  
Con un lamento che non era solo di frustrazione Ada spinse Clara giù per il corridoio e infine nella sua stanza. La irritava essere oggetto di quel tipo di attenzioni a causa di una droga: era abituata a non riceverne affatto, ma un minimo di dignità l’aveva! E attenzioni da lei, addirittura… se avesse lasciato che succedesse qualcosa, si sarebbe messa in guai seri. Non appena Clara fosse tornata lucida, l’avrebbe accusata di aver approfittato di lei come il peggiore dei maniaci sessuali, e le avrebbe detto che mai, mai avrebbe pensato a lei in quei termini...  
\- Come si chiama quella roba? Ne voglio ancora! - protestò Clara, mentre lei tentava di infilarle le gambe sotto le lenzuola.  
\- Un momento. Tu sai benissimo quello che ti è successo! E non stai facendo proprio niente per controllarti!  
Clara rise, attirandola a sé sul letto: - Perché dovrei? Siamo due persone adulte. E avevamo un appuntamento in sospeso, ti ricordi? - biascicò, le mani sotto la sua maglietta.  
Un punto di vista del genere ribaltava completamente la situazione. Premette le labbra sulle sue, che sapevano di frutti gelatinosi ed erano ancora più morbide di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Le posò una mano sul seno e sentì che dischiudeva la bocca, lasciando che la sua lingua la penetrasse. Era un bacio. Stava baciando Clara Oswald, ed era bellissimo. Sentì che lei armeggiava con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e la lasciò fare. Le sembrava di essere anche lei sotto l’effetto di qualche sostanza eccitante. Ma no, era soltanto Clara, erano le sue labbra, erano le sue carezze, erano le sue dita che stavano esplorando una zona molto, molto sensibile… molto…  
Mugolò, cercando una soluzione che le permettesse di liberare entrambe dai vestiti nel più breve tempo possibile, senza che i loro corpi si staccassero l’uno dall’altro. Ma Clara fu più svelta e si tirò su a metà, così che ci fosse lo spazio per sfilare sia il suo vestito che la maglietta di Ada. In breve la stanza e la nave in generale risuonarono di strilli così acuti che Vastra, pur mantenendo un’espressione imperturbabile, fu costretta a mettere su un disco di Marc Almond.  
  
\- Allora, come si chiamano quei fiori?  
\- Non ne ho la minima idea - rispose Ada, con le guance in fiamme. Ne aveva sentito parlare in una fanfiction tradotta con Google, ma non era sicura che quel nome un po’ spinto fosse canon.  
\- Ma come! Tu sai _tutto_. Hai tutto lì, in quel cervellino. Tutto quello che c’è da sapere sul Dottore. E forse anche tutto quello che c’è da sapere su di me. Altrimenti non si spiega quello che sei riuscita a... fare.  
\- Il telefilm sul Dottore è una produzione adatta ai bambini! Non… non ci sono scene erotiche, proprio no! - si schermì lei, anche se le vennero in mente certi sguardi del capitano Jack e la scena tra l’Undicesimo e Tasha Lem. - E non avevo nessuna idea di come darti piacere, ho solo fatto quello che sarebbe piaciuto a me… ed eri particolarmente in vena, sarebbe andato bene tutto, credo.  
\- Tu hai autostima zero, ragazza - sentenziò Clara.  
Ada fece spallucce. - Prendo quello che posso, ma tu non entravi proprio nell’orizzonte.  
\- E adesso cosa c’è nel tuo orizzonte? Un Ood? Un Vinvocci?  
\- Sei ancora troppo per me. - A lei sembrava di farle un complimento, non si rendeva proprio conto di ferirla. Si infilò la maglietta e tentò di sistemarsi i capelli arruffati davanti allo specchio, mentre Clara metteva il broncio:  
\- Diventi noiosa se fai così. Ma ti piaccio o no?  
Ada sentì un allarme suonare, e non si trattava della Campana del Chiostro. Era un vero e proprio segnale di pericolo interiore, che le mostrava come la propria insicurezza stesse distruggendo le possibilità che la vita le stava regalando a piene mani. Provò a comportarsi in modo più naturale. Si avvicinò a Clara e la baciò, esattamente lì dove quando sorrideva si mostrava quella fossetta irresistibile.  
\- Se-secondo te il Dottore è già tornato?  
\- Che ore sono? Io mi vergogno un po’ a farmi rivedere di là.  
\- Ma se non ci facciamo vedere affatto, le chiacchiere aumenteranno in modo esponenziale. - Ada gesticolò, imitando i gradini di una scala. - I gossip che tendono all’infinito… che dici?  
\- Prima rompiamo il ghiaccio, meno ci scivoliamo su - fu la filosofica risposta di Clara, e scoppiarono a ridere insieme.  



	7. Festa di compleanno a casa Stewart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto, questo sarà un capitolo molto lungo, quasi di un terzo più lungo. Ma non ho osato accorciarlo, perché ogni paragrafo mi è sembrato giusto e bello da raccontare. Spero che piaccia a voi leggerlo così come è piaciuto a me scriverlo.  
> Note senza senso:  
> \- Gordon è un mio personaggio originale, per quanto possa essere _originale_ inventarsi un nipotino del Brig che si chiama esattamente come lui. Gli voglio molto bene e anche il Dottore gliene vuole  <3  
>  _[Edit del 14/05: ho scoperto che in uno speciale uscito su VHS esiste davvero un figlio di Kate che si chiama così, ma nato molto tempo prima, e ci sono rimasta maluccio. Non ho ancora deciso se non badarci affatto, considerandolo "non canon", oppure inventarmi che l'Ottavo Dottore abbia cambiato gli eventi. Vedremo.]_  
>  \- "La piccola di Gwen" è Anwen, la figlia di Gwen e Rhys in Torchwood.  
> Se questa storia continuerà, più avanti potrete incontrare entrambi, magari un po' cresciuti.  
> \- La storia dei giovanissimi Beatles semidigiuni ad Amburgo è reale e anche la morte del loro ex bassista Stuart lo è, sebbene si sia trattato di una triste fatalità e non di un attacco alieno come accenno nel capitolo.  
> \- Il nucleo simbiotico è quella roba che viene innestata nei geni dei Signori del Tempo diplomati all'Accademia e che permette loro di rigenerarsi e pilotare una TARDIS. Sono giunta alla conclusione che Jenny non lo possegga, anche se è stata clonata dal Dottore, in quanto se fosse così facile procurarsi vite gratis chissà quanti loschi figuri ne avrebbero approfittato.  
> \- Osgood è la tizia con la sciarpa del Quarto Dottore che compare nello speciale del Cinquantesimo, ma che lo dico a fare.

Clara, radiosa nel suo abitino primaverile, un cerchietto tra i capelli e una matita dietro l’orecchio, sorseggiava un té freddo mentre correggeva le verifiche di fine trimestre. Il chiacchiericcio che proveniva dalla stanza della console si era fatto più insistente nell’ultima mezz’ora e man mano che le voci aumentavano di volume, riuscì a decifrare alcune perle:  
\- Sei sicuro di volerlo infilare tutto dentro?  
\- Sì, è così che l’ho fatta nascere. Aaaaaahi! Sì, mi ha fatto male anche allora.  
\- Me lo ricordo bene. Ma la TARDIS dovrebbe già avere la tua impronta genetica, o mi sbaglio?  
\- Il medico ti manda a fare le analisi del sangue o quelle delle impronte?  
\- Dottore, non farmi annusare il sangue, potrebbero venirmi istinti cannibali.  
\- Anche la TARDIS potrebbe diventare un vampiro.  
\- Non sono un vampiro!  
\- Oh, _Madame_ , mille scuse…  
Lanciando i fogli - ingombri di segni rossi e strafalcioni - sul letto disfatto, decise di sgranchirsi le gambe e soprattutto di scoprire cosa stesse combinando l’intera comitiva di strambi.  
\- Sta iniziando ad elaborare. Fermifermifermi… Fantastico. Dovrebbe impiegare circa… un paio d’anni. Circolare, non c’è più niente da vedere. Clara! Finito i compiti?  
Le mani sui fianchi, lei lo guardò di sottecchi. - No, non ho finito di _correggere i compiti dei miei studenti_ \- precisò, fingendosi indispettita. - Che si combina qui?  
Il Dottore sembrava essere tornato da una vacanza alle terme, invece che da un movimentato pomeriggio a casa Stewart. Aveva una luce tutta particolare negli occhi chiari e il suo naso sottile fremeva d’aspettativa mentre si succhiava un dito con rumorini compiaciuti.  
\- Il Dottore ha costruito un dispositivo di riconoscimento genetico e l’ha interfacciato con la funzione di ricerca del database - spiegò Vastra. -  Sembra che stia funzionando, ma ci vorrà del tempo.  
\- Riguarda la ricerca di Gallifrey, giusto? Un passo in più? - rispose Clara, lanciando un bacio al di là della console, dove Ada controllava uno schermo e strillava numeri su numeri di cui sicuramente non conosceva il significato. Era peggio di una tombolata in famiglia, ma era così divertente!  
\- Oh, no, no, è una cosa completamente diversa. Ho una cosa più urgente da trovare. Una… persona. Una persona speciale… - Con sua grande sorpresa, il Dottore l’afferrò per una mano e la trascinò in un goffo e gioioso passo di danza.  
  
  
*  
  
Quando Clara aveva ricordato al Dottore che aveva un po’ di faccende da sbrigare sulla Terra, faccende che riguardavano un lavoro e scadenze da rispettare, questi aveva colto la palla al balzo per rivedere un “paio di amici”. Ada aveva iniziato ad iperventilare, perché sapeva benissimo chi fossero questi _amici_ : la UNIT, ex companion e associati vari. Di quasi tutti conosceva nome, cognome, stato civile e orientamento sessuale, nonché alcuni particolari imbarazzanti di cui forse il Dottore era all’oscuro. Ma la teoria era niente, si trattava di incontrarli davvero e non stava nella pelle.  
\- La signorina Osgood ti presterà volentieri il suo inalatore, ma preferirei ugualmente se ti calmassi - le ripeté il Dottore mentre salivano sulla metropolitana. - Ho già un grave problema da risolvere, e spero proprio che mi aiuterai.  
Ada pendeva dalle sue labbra. Cosa stava per chiedergli? Cos’avrebbero dovuto affrontare? Angeli Piangenti, Dalek, la Coscienza Nestene...  
\- Hai idea di cosa si possa regalare a un ragazzino per il suo decimo compleanno?  
  
\- Gordon Stewart! Come andiamo, festeggiato? - Erano arrivati un po’ in ritardo, d’accordo, ma si aspettava un’accoglienza migliore dal cucciolo di casa. Un cucciolo un po’ cresciuto, in effetti: indossava una grigissima divisa di un qualche collegio chic e i capelli, un tempo biondi e ricci, erano castano chiaro e brutalmente accorciati. - Oh, andiamo, sono sempre io, eh?  
Il bambino guardò la madre, poi ad uno ad uno gli altri ospiti, e infine si decise a stringere la mano del Dottore, ma in un modo così formale che questi ci rimase maluccio.  
Finì a malapena la torta e chiese il permesso di tornare in camera sua. - Ho dei compiti in arretrato, il nostro insegnante di storia è molto severo.  
\- E che problema c’è? - lo incalzò il Dottore, con la sua voce tranquilla. - Ti posso raccontare meraviglie! Ah, la storia umana...  
Kate scosse leggermente la testa verso Gordon in senso di disapprovazione, ma gli permise di lasciare la festa, senza aver nemmeno scartato i suoi regali.  
\- Non è niente di personale, davvero. A Junior non piacciono i compleanni in generale, dice che lo fanno sentire “ancora troppo piccolo”, invece che “un po’ più grande”.  
Ada aveva storto il naso sentendo Kate chiamare suo figlio Junior. L’aveva allevato all’ombra del ricordo del proprio padre?  
\- Speravo di vedere la piccolina di Gwen. Anche lei dev’essere cresciuta parecchio. - Il Dottore aveva deciso di soprassedere: avrebbe fatto visita al pargolo sfuggente più tardi. Era abituato a suscitare diffidenza ad ogni rigenerazione, anche se comprenderlo non presupponeva che gli facesse piacere.  
\- Oh, sì, è deliziosa. Un po’ maschiaccio, ma una bimba deliziosa. Quei due non possono stare in una stanza per cinque minuti senza arrivare alle mani e chiamarsi con gli insulti peggiori, ma immagino si piacciano molto, in fondo - ridacchiò Kate, proprio mentre suonava il citofono. - Scusate, dev’essere… arrivo subito!  
  
  
\- Martha Jones, sei uno splendore! - Non era una frase di circostanza, o meglio lo era, ma il Dottore lo pensava davvero.  
\- Dottore? Sei… sei cambiato ancora? Potevi avvisare, però! - La mancanza di tatto continuava a farle compagnia.  
\- Sì, decisamente, hai fatto centro. I cambiamenti accadono, - quasi si scusò lui, ma quando Martha l’abbracciò sorrise e parve definitivamente rasserenato. - Dove hai lasciato il signor Smith?  
\- Con gli altri piccoli Smith, a casa con l’influenza - sospirò lei. - La tua nuova compagna di viaggio, immagino! - Sorrise a Ada, che per poco non svenne sul posto.  
\- C-ciao, sono Ada Markham. Una dell’equipaggio, sì. Ultima arrivata. Wow. So… tante cose su di te, e non avrei mai pensato di conoscerti e… wow. - Stava per chiedere a Osgood di prestarle _sul serio_ l’inalatore. Martha era davvero bellissima, proprio come nelle foto più recenti su Instagram della Agyeman.  
Il Dottore stava ancora assaporando le parole “piccoli Smith”. A Trenzalore aveva avuto secoli per sfogare il suo istinto paterno, ne dava atto al destino: era stato magnifico e divertente e aveva fatto tesoro di quella tenerezza per ricordarla nei momenti più bui, che di certo il futuro non gli avrebbe risparmiato. Ma i bambini di Christmas erano diventati adulti in uno sfarfallio di ciglia, e le generazioni si erano susseguite più in fretta del volgere di una stagione - se su quel pianeta le stagioni fossero esistite. Non erano mai stati _suoi_.  
E nemmeno Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart Junior era suo, sebbene per un breve periodo, all’epoca della sua ottava incarnazione, fosse rimasto con quel dubbio.  
  
  
Il Dottore bussò alla porta aperta ed entrò nella cameretta. Non sembrava affatto la stanza di un bambino. Non c’erano giocattoli, a parte un paio di modellini di astronavi sull’armadio, ed era ordinata in modo quasi maniacale. Mancava quell’atmosfera fondamentale che in qualsiasi galassia si associa all’infanzia.  
\- Bene bene bene bene… L'ultima volta che sono venuto a trovarti ci siamo divertiti, no?  
\- Avevo cinque anni e tu eri un uomo giraffa. - lo rimbeccò Gordon, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro. Con il passare dei minuti, però, iniziò ad sentirsi troppo osservato per riuscire a concentrarsi. - Ti faccio una domanda sola, se non mi piace la risposta mi lasci studiare, per piacere.  
Sperando che non si trattasse della solita “Dottore chi?”, allacciò le mani dietro la schiena e si preparò a rispondere.  
\- Se io non fossi il nipote del favoloso Brigadiere, avresti un qualche interesse a festeggiare il mio compleanno?  
Il Dottore ammirò la sua intelligenza pronta, ma gli dispiacque per l’amarezza che traspariva da quelle parole.  
\- Ehi. Tu sei tu. Puoi diventare chiunque tu voglia, e la nostalgia di noi vecchi relitti non può cambiare il tuo potenziale. Sei così giovane, sei tutto nuovo, sei una meraviglia.  
Era ciò che Gordon sognava di sentirsi dire da quando era al mondo. Cosa importava se aveva cambiato faccia? Il Dottore era sempre meraviglioso, non avrebbe dovuto dubitarne.  
\- Un giorno potrò viaggiare con te?  
Il libro di storia era rimasto aperto e trascurato in favore di un più vivo interesse, finalmente ritrovato.  
\- Sicuro! Te lo prometto. Tu credi alle mie promesse?  
\- Ragionevolmente, senza esserne ossessionato - dichiarò il ragazzino, ma stava sorridendo ed era lui, ora, a non risultare credibile..  
\- Gordon Stewart, che ometto sveglio! Ma certo. Ti porterò nei posti più incredibili dell’Universo. Intanto però fai ancora un po’ di compagnia a Kate, pensa ai tuoi compiti… bella cosa, i compiti, ma ho sempre preferito un’aurora...  e mangia le tue verdure. Anche un altro po’ di torta non ti farebbe male, però. La vita è _piena_ di torta, vuoi lasciarla tutta agli altri? - Gli afferrò il naso, con un po’ meno forza di quanta ne avrebbe usata all’epoca dell’Undicesimo, ma altrettanto giocosamente, e Gordon si scoprì a ridere. - E hai ragione, una ragione dannata! Lo diceva anche il mio amico Will: cos’è un nome? Ho buttato via il mio duemila anni fa. Robaccia per nutrire le Carrioniti, bah! Tu sei quello che ti va di fare, quello che vuoi scoprire, che vuoi vivere!  
\- Affare fatto, signore. Forse, adesso, un’altra fettina potrebbe andarmi. E mi hai portato un regalo, vero?  
Si strinsero la mano, questa volta con calore, i cuori traboccanti di fiducia nel futuro.  
  
Nel frattempo, in salotto, Ada si stava dando della stupida. C’era una cosa molto, molto importante che il Dottore non sapeva, ma si era dimenticata di dirgliela. Vedere Martha gliel’aveva fatta tornare in mente, e non si capacitava di aver pensato a tante sciocchezze e non a rivelargli quell’altra, bellissima speranza. No, Clara _non era_ una sciocchezza, naturalmente, ma il viaggetto ad Amburgo nel 1962 per conoscere i Beatles era stato un vero e proprio capriccio di entrambe, e lo shock di scoprire che era stata una Cybertermite impazzita a pasteggiare con il cervello di Stuart Sutcliffe aveva reso il loro soggiorno molto meno esaltante...  
O forse c’era un motivo? Forse non era il momento che lui venisse a conoscenza della faccenda di Jenny? Gallifrey era la priorità, di questo era sicura ed era felice che il Dottore fosse nuovamente determinato a ritrovarlo, ma… se gli avesse dato quella notizia, avrebbe visto i suoi occhi brillare e forse, forse lui l’avrebbe ringraziata... Comunque si volesse vedere la questione, nasconderglielo di proposito le sembrava crudele; più ci pensava, più sentiva che parlarne era la cosa giusta da fare.  
\- E dopo? Cos’ha detto Paul McCartney quando si è trovato davanti una donna verde vestita in abiti vittoriani? - le stava chiedendo Martha.  
Ada si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. - Oh, sì! Il Dottore l’ha convinto che soffrisse di una carenza di vitamine. Mangiavano da schifo a quell’epoca, in effetti, ma cancellargli la memoria sarebbe stato pericoloso. C’erano già un mucchio di canzoni, lì dentro… tanto valeva che li lasciassimo trasformare in Cybermen! - Il Dottore si era affacciato nella stanza. - Scusa, devo… dirgli una cosa. E vorrei che ci fossi anche tu.  
Le sembrò che i passi di lui, mentre si avvicinavano, suonassero amplificati, il che era una vera sciocchezza perché le suole delle sue scarpe erano quattro centimetri buoni di gomma. Sentiva le orecchie ovattate, ma si fece coraggio.  
\- Avevi ragione, Martha - disse. - Se quel giorno aveste aspettato ancora un poco, su Messalina, avreste assistito al miracolo.  
Il Dottore non ebbe alcun tipo di reazione, la pregò di ripetere il concetto con parole più chiare e lei lo fece, balbettando e sudando freddo.  
Seguì un frenetico incrocio di sguardi.  
\- Se mi stai dicendo una stronzata, Ada Markham, non sarai perdonata. - La voce del Dottore era uscita roca, spaventosa. Ma furono le parole in sé a ferirla.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentirlo pronunciare una vera e propria parolaccia, ma questo si poteva spiegare con il target della serie TV. Il peggio, però, era quel “non sarai perdonata”. Se si fosse sbagliata, se la scena in cui Jenny si svegliava e rubava un’astronave fosse stata un’invenzione di quel tale signor Greenhorn che aveva scritto l’episodio, e non fosse aderente alla realtà?  
Eppure, a rigor di logica, tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto era apparentemente frutto della fantasia degli autori BBC, eppure era _anche_ reale.  
\- Ti ho detto ciò che ho visto, Dottore - dichiarò Ada con voce ferma. Si aspettava delle scuse.  
\- Lo so. Ti… ti credo. Ma è tanto meraviglioso da stordirmi. Mi dispiace, non riesco a pensare, non riesco a credere, non riesco… la mia Jenny, viva?  
Ada annuì, le braccia doloranti dalla sua stretta improvvisa.  
\- La mia… la mia bambina! Martha, non è la cosa più straordinaria che tu abbia mai sentito? Oh, se Donna Noble fosse qui! Ricordi? Era stata lei a darle il nome… Ma non può essere stata una rigenerazione, non aveva il nucleo simbiotico…  
\- La Sorgente. Il dispositivo di terraformazione, credo si sia trattato di quello.  
\- Sono un cretino! Sono stato un cretino galattico! Ma sono sempre in tempo a rimediare, giusto? Ada… - Lei temette che la stritolasse di nuovo, ma il Dottore  le schioccò un bacio sulle labbra. - Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Clara per averti rapita. - Ada cercò di sorridere tranquillamente, ma la sua espressione esterrefatta non sfuggì a nessuno.  
\- Bene - concluse il Dottore, raddrizzandosi il colletto della camicia - Forse è meglio che questo a Clara non lo diciamo, sei d’accordo? - Lei annuì e sgusciò via dalla sua portata per aggrapparsi alla sciarpona di Osgood.  
Nel frattempo, Gordon aveva ispezionato la cucina in cerca degli avanzi della torta e le sue ricerche erano andate a buon fine, perché quando si avvicinò per salutarli, poco più tardi, recava un vistoso sbuffo di cioccolato sul nasino.  
  
Ada non considerò mai quella manifestazione estemporanea di gioia un Vero Bacio. I baci erano quelli di Clara, morbidi e profondi e maliziosi. I baci erano un segno di passione, non di gratitudine.  
Nondimeno, la sensazione delle labbra del Dottore sulle sue non scomparve. Erano labbra aliene, ricordò. Sottili e sfuggenti, ma calde. E soprattutto reali.  
Un bacio da quella bocca aveva il potere di riavviare l’universo, pensò, ma ovviamente lei non era River Song e il salotto di Kate non era il lago Silencio. Soprattutto, Euston Road non era il pianeta deserto di San Helios, e le sue elucubrazioni la portarono a sbattere contro un lampione e anche quello, sì, fu molto reale e molto doloroso.  
\- Potevi dirmelo che volevi prendere l’Espresso per Hogwarts, ti avrei avvisato che non esiste niente del genere. C’è un ex avamposto venusiano nei sotterranei della stazione, però, possiamo tornarci un’altra volta…  
\- Dottore, non mi prendere in giro. - Ada temette seriamente che il suo naso fosse ridotto in poltiglia. Lui l’aiutò a rialzarsi, ma l’espressione nei suoi occhi emanava ancora ilarità. Era così bello vederlo felice che scoppiò a ridere a sua volta.  
  
*  
  
Ada aveva ricambiato dal vivo quel bacio volante di Clara al di là del cilindro, rendendosi conto subito dopo che in qualche modo le aveva donato il bacio del Dottore. E quest’idea non la fece arrossire, né sentire in colpa, né le provocò quella confusione che di solito si prova quando i sentimenti per due persone si mescolano nel cuore e non riesci a districarli. Sentì che era giusto e meraviglioso.  
\- Una figlia tua-tua? - Clara era tutta occhi sgranati e se fosse stata il personaggio di un fumetto glieli avrebbero disegnati a cuoricino.  
\- Mia e dell’universo - rispose il Dottore, gli occhi che brillavano di speranza. - Se la vedeste. La vedrete. Oh, sì, lei...  
\- Si è bloccato. Ha smesso di calcolare! Madame, venga a vedere. - Ada non aveva ancora capito se dare a Vastra del tu o del lei, e seguiva l’estro del momento.  
\- La clandestina inizia a combinare pasticci - sghignazzò Dorium.  
\- Io combino cosa? Vuoi che ti porti al bowling? - lo minacciò Ada, la voce improvvisamente stridula, ma il Dottore arrivò dietro le sue spalle e prese il suo posto davanti allo schermo.  
\- Non si è bloccato, ha _finito_. Ha trovato le coordinate - annunciò, provocando il silenzio generale.  
\- Avevi detto che avrebbe impiegato due anni…  
\- Dico tante stupidaggini, ormai dovreste conoscermi. Accidenti. - Tamburellò sulla console, guardandosi intorno smarrito. - Porco schifo, non sono pronto… devo…  
Clara esplose nel suo sorriso più bello: - Andiamo, Dottore. Te lo meriti. - Era intenerita e commossa, e rivide finalmente in lui il _suo_ Dottore, risentì il legame che li aveva uniti; per la prima volta dopo Trenzalore pensò che fosse perfetto, che non gli mancasse nulla. Salvo, forse, la felicità che stava per raggiungere, e di cui tutti loro stavano per essere testimoni.


	8. Il Proclama Ombra e una profezia d'amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Proclama Ombra, l'Architetto (la tizia con gli occhi rossi che sbraita contro il Dottore) e l'altra tizia (letteralmente, l'altra tizia con gli occhi rossi che gufa Donna) appaiono nell'episodio "The Stolen Earth". Ci sono accenni al fumetto IDW "Fugitive". Lo dico non perché io abbia realmente letto i fumetti del Dottore, ma mi piace spulciare il sito Tardis Data Core ed essere precisa BIBLIOGRAFICAMENDDDDE :P

L’atterraggio era stato perfetto, il che voleva dire che la scatola di Dorium era andata a sbattere solo per due volte contro la parete, Ada era riuscita a non ruzzolare per le scale e quando avevano acceso lo scanner, anziché una giungla di tentacoli e serpenti era apparso il normale atrio di un edificio. Il Dottore era sgusciato fuori, ma era rientrato immediatamente con un pacato “Ops!”.  
\- Che succede? Dove siamo?  
\- Diciamo che è uno dei luoghi più sicuri della galassia. C’è di peggio, insomma, ma non me lo aspettavo.  
\- Allora che problema c’è? - domandò Ada.  
\- Vediamo se indovini, tu che conosci tutto - la sfidò il Dottore.  
\- Un posto sicuro. Di cui non hai riconosciuto le coordinate, però devi esserci già stato… quindi forse cambiano periodicamente...  
\- Con dei rinoceronti! - gridò Clara, indicando lo scanner. Tutti si voltarono a guardare.  
\- Non è un rinoceronte, è un Judoon - esclamò Ada, trionfante. - Siamo dal Proclama Ombra!  
\- Jo bo wo ko! - si sentì sbraitare dall’esterno. - Blo jo mo ro fo!  
\- Ti sequestreranno la TARDIS?  
Il Dottore alzò le spalle. - L’ultima volta l’Architetto era sicura che stessi andando incontro alla morte, sai, toc toc toc toc. Mi deve un favore, ma sarà proprio contenta di rivedermi? Uff. Non si può mai dire, con questi sbirri interstellari. - Si picchiettò una nocca dell’indice contro i denti, valutando la situazione. - Andiamo, ma voi non fate niente. Non parlate se non siete interpellate. Non… - Tanto valeva provarci, anche se ormai quelle parole risuonavano a vuoto nella sua mente così come all’esterno: - Non andate in giro.  
Clara e Ada ridacchiarono, ma dall’incidente su Sontar sembravano aver imparato la lezione.  
\- Jo bo wo…  
\- Ho capito! - Il Dottore aprì di nuovo la porta e mise fuori la testa. - Arriviamo... - disse, serafico.  
  
  
L’Architetto era una donna dalla strana bellezza vampiresca e un po’ infantile. L’ultima volta che aveva incontrato il Dottore, era ancora il Decimo e c’era stato un grosso problema tra loro, un processo come non ne aveva vissuti dai tempi del Valeyard, ma alla fine lui le aveva comunque salvato la pelle.  
\- Riesci sempre a sfuggire al tuo destino, Dottore.  
\- O forse lo seguo soltanto - suggerì lui.  
\- Per ben due volte - insistette lei, seria. Era abituata al suo fare sfuggente e sarcastico. Nessuna delle incarnazioni che aveva conosciuto, per quanto diverse fossero tra loro, mancava di rientrare nello schema. Era l’essere più indisciplinato e irritante dell’Universo, ma aveva anche un grande cuore. Due, in effetti.  
Il Dottore si strinse nelle spalle. - Non sempre, credimi… non ci riesco sempre.  
\- Bene, a questo non sfuggirai. Per lo meno hai risposto al nostro messaggio, anche se con i tuoi… tempi.  
\- Il _vostro_ messaggio? No, ci dev’essere un equivoco. - C’era _sempre_ un equivoco, naturalmente. - Potrei avere, ecco, impermeabilizzato la TARDIS ad alcuni tipi di seccature… ma nulla di personale, chiaro.  
\- E lo ammetti, anche! Ma lasciamo stare, non ho nessuna voglia di stilare una lista di reati anche per te. Cosa ti porta qui, allora?  
\- Non avevo idea di capitare qui, ho seguito una traccia genetica. Sto cercando mia figlia, capisci. Una ragazza bionda, fronte alta, parecchio atletica...  
\- Ha! Questa è la prova che mi serviva, ti ringrazio moltissimo. - L’Architetto si alzò e accese la lavagna dietro di lei, premette alcuni tasti sul bordo della scrivania e vi apparvero alcune scritte. - Ora riprenditi quella sottospecie di allegro pirata e regalale un trasmettitore da borsetta, così la prossima volta che si perde non le verrà più la brillante idea di mettersi a combinare guai per attirare la tua attenzione. Anzi, prima dai un’occhiata a tutte le convenzioni che ha infranto… e solo in questa galassia.  
\- Sono tutti articoli a tre cifre. - Il Dottore si allontanò un poco per leggere meglio e vi diede una scorsa. - Gli articoli a tre cifre sono robetta di poco conto  - gesticolò, grattandosi la testa. - Anche se questo… naaaaaaah! Tutto da sola? Ma da chi avrà preso?  
L’Architetto si rivolse a un Judoon nella sua lingua, e il Dottore le sentì dire qualcosa simile a “Accompagnatelo alla cella 44T7 e affidategli la prigioniera. Sarà sotto la sua responsabilità, d’ora in poi.”  
Questo corpo aveva degli acciacchi assurdi che si erano manifestati, uno per volta, sin dalla sua rigenerazione: coliche renali, dapprincipio, poi una fastidiosa allergia alle lumache e ora scoprì di non riuscire a sudare.  
Non riusciva proprio. Le sue mani erano secche come foglie d’autunno, rugose sul dorso e lisce sui palmi, ma asciutte come il sale.  
Eppure i suoi cuori stavano battendo all’impazzata, e invano cercò di adattarne il ritmo a quello più lento dei passi pesanti dei Judoon. Si morse le labbra, assaporando l’incontro che stava per avvenire, la gioia che stava per invaderlo - e già la sentiva, era l’alta marea…  
  
  
*  
  
\- Sei sicura che vada bene se ci sediamo qui nell’atrio? - considerò Ada. Non era paura, la sua, va detto. Non aveva nulla da nascondere, non temeva le autorità in modo particolare.  
\- Non ha detto di restare _dentro_ , ha detto solo di non gironzolare, e non stiamo gironzolando - rispose Clara, dimostrandolo con i fatti: si sedette su quella che sembrava una panchina e accavallò vistosamente le gambe, atteggiandosi. L’altra le fece la linguaccia, poi decise che potevano esserci delle videocamere e no, non era proprio il caso. Rimasero ad aspettare per un po’, e Ada iniziò a raccontare di quando il Dottore e Donna avevano scoperto il piano dei Dalek, dei ventisette pianeti e del sacrificio di Harriet Jones.  
\- Lui non parla mai di queste cose. Non parla mai del passato. Tutto quello che so, l’ho vissuto sulla mia pelle, dove siamo già stati, o sono riuscita a tirarlo fuori dal database della TARDIS. Ma non gli piace molto vedermi curiosare lì. Io dico: quando siamo nei guai, ma veramente nei guai, dovrò pur sapere di che si tratta! Come posso aiutarlo, altrimenti?  
\- Clara, tu sei comunque riuscita a fare cose straordinarie. Hai un enorme intuito, hai compassione, sei forte e vivace ma sai ascoltare, sei esattamente la compagna di viaggio che lui ha bisogno di avere al suo fianco. Quando si è imbattuto per la seconda volta in una tua eco, ha sentito che doveva cercarti ancora. Non sapeva cosa significasse questo ritrovarti qua e là nel tempo e nello spazio, voleva scoprirlo con tutte le sue forze… ma non eri solo un mistero da risolvere. Eri importante. _Sei_ importante.  
\- Lo sono stati tutti? Tutti coloro che hanno messo piede sulla TARDIS… si è affezionato ad ognuno di loro allo stesso modo? Vederli andare via, vederli uscire da quella porta e dalla sua vita... Il dolore che deve avere dentro! A volte mi sembra di sentirlo, ma è così forte che non posso avvicinarmi senza sentirmi bruciare. Prima riusciva a mascherarlo, ad addobbarlo di parole buffe e mi sorrideva come un bambino… ora non è più così, adesso misura ogni gesto e sembra guardarsi dall’esterno, sembra che abbia paura di sbagliare. Andiamo, il Dottore che ha paura di sbagliare?  
\- Quando lui sbaglia, le conseguenze sono terribili, lo sai, lo immagini, l’hai visto. - rispose Ada, infervorandosi, le mani sulle sue spalle. - Non può stare a pensarci ogni momento, non è nella sua natura, se lo facesse per tutto il tempo si chiuderebbe in un angolino a tremare e non potrebbe andare da nessuna parte, non potrebbe aiutare nessuno. Ma se si dimenticasse della responsabilità che ha, se non lo considerasse affatto, allora non sarebbe più il Dottore, sarebbe un’arma distruttiva. Allora davvero… _davvero_ ti farebbe paura.  
Entrambe rifletterono su ciò che l’altra aveva detto. Per un momento Ada fu sul punto di chiedere a Clara se i suoi sentimenti per il Dottore fossero cambiati dopo la rigenerazione, ma non lo fece. La risposta non le sarebbe comunque piaciuta. E Clara avrebbe voluto farsi spiegare da lei come tornare a guardarlo con l’intensità di un tempo, ma anche in quel caso la domanda non sarebbe stata ben accolta. Così tacquero e sul momento nemmeno si accorsero della giovane dai capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossi che si era avvicinata per offrire una bevanda calda.  
Clara accettò la tazza, ma ne annusò il contenuto con sospetto prima di immergervi le labbra. Ada la imitò, scottandosi subito la lingua.  
\- Quanto amore! - esclamò la donna, senza alcuna espressione.  
Clara sorrise. - Oh, beh … grazie, signora. È vero, stiamo insieme.  
Ora, che da quel pomeriggio a Tiaanamat loro due avessero preso gusto della reciproca compagnia notturna, non ci pioveva.  
Che non facessero mistero di quell’intesa con il resto dell’equipaggio, pure.  
Ma non si erano mai dette frasi sdolcinate. Non si erano regalate dei ciondolini con le iniziali e di sicuro non avevano appeso manifesti su Proxima Centauri che annunciavano la loro relazione, per dire.  
Ada sapeva che l’albina era sensitiva; aveva parlato a Donna del suo passato recente e della perdita ancora da subire. Ma che cosa, esattamente, aveva percepito? Dov’era _l’amore_? Clara le piaceva tanto, troppo, ma era stato l’incidente delle _sveltine_ di Akhaten a farle assaggiare l’un l’altra…  
\- Presto sarete una cosa sola. - La donna si allontanò così com’era arrivata, silenziosa e discreta.  
Clara la guardò allontanarsi, la bocca dischiusa di stupore, e cercò una conferma per qualsiasi cosa significasse quella profezia tanto invitante, la cercò nello sguardo di Ada e la trovò finalmente sulle sue labbra chiare profumate di té alieno.  
  
Vastra spense lo scanner della TARDIS con un sorriso triste.  
  
*  
  
  
\- Ko ko bo! Ko ko bo ho!  
Jenny s’interruppe a metà della capriola, le gambe per aria, e scattò in piedi un po’ ansante. La prigionia le pesava più di quanto volesse ammettere a se stessa; se non si fosse tenuta in allenamento sarebbe sicuramente morta di noia.  
\- Jo go! - rispose, fingendo di doversi ancora vestire. I Judoon erano dei gran rompiscatole, ma non poteva negare che avessero il senso del pudore.  
Si tirò giù la maglietta e su i pantaloni, poi si buttò sul letto fingendo di leggere un saggio sull’arte della tessitura in lingua Poosh. - Jo ho!  
Due Judoon entrarono, accompagnati da un individuo di mezza età, dai capelli grigi e tremendamente magro, che iniziò subito a fissarla in un modo che le parve inquietante. Uno dei secondini fece apparire un ologramma a forma di anello dal proprio bracciale elettronico e l’uomo vi inserì la mano. Non appena la piccola cerimonia fu compiuta, i due uscirono lasciando, con sua grande sorpresa, la porta socchiusa. L’uomo rimase nella stanza, sempre senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
\- Buongiorno.  
\- Ciao, Jenny.  
Il libro le cadde oltre il bordo del letto. Inghiottì la saliva, cercando una conferma alla sensazione che l’aveva afferrata, cercandola nello sguardo di colui che no, non era uno sconosciuto, non lo era…  
\- Va tutto bene, piccola, sono io.  
Ciò che sentiva era assolutamente giusto - il tono, le parole, tutto come l’aveva immaginato migliaia di volte nella sua mente - ma ciò che vedeva era più difficile da conciliare con quella che ormai era una certezza.  
\- Sono cambiato, lo so. Mi succede, a volte, ma sono io, te lo giuro. Sono venuto a prenderti. - Le faceva cenno di avvicinarsi con piccoli, timidi gesti, come se gli avessero incollato le braccia lungo i fianchi e tentasse di liberarsi a poco a poco.  
Sì, era diverso, profondamente diverso. Aveva conservato nella memoria l’immagine di un giovane dagli stupendi capelli e dagli occhi castani, e nei sogni, così come nei brevi momenti trascorsi insieme all’alba della sua vita, l’aveva chiamato “papà”... ma colui che le stava davanti veniva davvero come un _padre_ a salvarla, a proteggerla, forse a sgridarla. Era la stessa persona, lo sapeva, sentiva di essere parte di lui, un poco di più ad ogni secondo che passava.  
\- Jenny, vieni qui.  
\- Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto combinare tutti quei casini… ma non sapevo dove trovarti, non sapevo proprio cosa inventarmi per farti sapere che ero ancora in circolazione...  
\- Lo so. Non c’è bisogno di spiegare niente.  
Si era sbagliata; le sue braccia non erano per nulla bloccate, si stava solo trattenendo prima di stringerla a sé con un impeto che quasi le fece male, ma colmò il suo animo di una gioia troppo a lungo attesa.


	9. Terrore a Poosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Centauri, che stranamente si chiama come il suo pianeta d'origine, è un personaggio (simpaticissimo) che compare in due serial con il Terzo Dottore, entrambi ambientati su Peladon. In questi episodi si parla appunto della Federazione Galattica, una sorta di alleanza militare/strategico/commerciale.  
> Il Macra è un granchio gigante che si nutre di gas. Appare in un serial con il Secondo Dottore, in una versione più "intelligente", e in "Gridlock", in cui abita i sotterranei dell'autostrada a New Earth.

**Poosh, 40º secolo.**

  
  
_Niente distrazioni, niente deviazioni,_ ricordò il Dottore con ironia, schiaffeggiando con il palmo della mano la superficie dell’acqua. Il suo riflesso scomparve, e preferì tuffarsi prima di rivederlo.  
Era la prima volta che si concedeva una nuotata, da quando era il Dodicesimo. Normalmente, dopo ogni rigenerazione, aveva trascorso del tempo ad esercitarsi nella piscina della TARDIS, per familiarizzare con i nuovi muscoli e acquisire scioltezza, ma aveva sigillato quella stanza in modo definitivo dopo la sua prima visita a Trenzalore, e sebbene l’avesse fatto in una linea temporale ormai abortita, non l’aveva più cercata né vi si era più imbattuto. I momenti che vi aveva trascorso con River gli sembravano troppo dolorosi, all’epoca.  
Ovviamente, a Poosh sguazzare allegramente era un obbligo. Soltanto Ada se ne stava sul bordo della vasca, terrorizzata al solo pensiero che l’acqua le arrivasse ai fianchi.  
Distrazioni, una dopo l’altra, ed era cominciato tutto con un innocuo concerto dei Beatles.  
Doveva trovare Gallifrey, era la sua missione, era la sua ragione di esistere. Ma c’erano stati i Cybermen, e poi il compleanno di Gordon, perché mai avrebbe dovuto perdersi il compleanno di Gordon? E aveva ritrovato Jenny, la sua meravigliosa Jenny, No, non erano distrazioni, erano _vita_. Stava vivendo davvero, ed era bellissimo.  
Ma Gallifrey… i confini tra le dimensioni che si assottigliavano… il portale di Akhaten…  
Akhaten.  
L’anello di Ada.  
Al ritorno dal tempio, quella sera, l’aveva recuperato dalla fruttivendola, offrendole in cambio il proprio cacciavite sonico. Stava diventando di nuovo troppo sentimentale.  
Era una sciocchezza, non somigliava nemmeno un pochino a quello vero. Ma l’aveva indossato lo stesso, quando nessun altro era nei paraggi. Quelle sue dita erano così sottili che gli stava perfettamente al mignolo della mano destra, anche se era una misura da donna.  
Era sua intenzione tornare a ficcare il naso negli affari della Federazione Galattica, proprio come a _quei_ vecchi tempi. Aveva già intercettato un rappresentante della Federazione, tra gli altri bagnanti, ma aveva deciso lì per lì di non farsi riconoscere. Se aveva davvero intenzione di riportare i Signori del Tempo in quella dimensione, sarebbe stato importante costruirsi una rete di alleati...  
Doveva anche rispolverare il suo karate venusiano?  
Lasciarsi crescere un po’ i capelli, semmai.  
Sciocchezze, sciocchezze… ricordi di un’altra esistenza, lontanissima.  
Pensieri effimeri come le onde che si creano nuotando.  
  
  
Bella, così la vedeva... di più ancora, irresistibile, mentre usciva dall’acqua con il suo abitino da bagno incollato addosso, e tornava al trampolino per tuffarsi di nuovo. Le scaglie brillanti, ancora umide, scintillavano nel sole.  
\- Jenny?  
Ada si era stancata di far dondolare le gambe dal bordo della vasca, così l’aveva raggiunta sulla spiaggetta artificiale. Poosh era _davvero_ un paradiso, anche se lei aveva sempre abbracciato la filosofia di Emily Dickinson: in paradiso è sempre domenica e non c’è mai l’intervallo. Ma si rendeva conto che la paura dell’acqua era un problema soltanto suo e non poteva impedire a Clara di divertirsi. Seguì lo sguardo di Jenny e capì che cosa - in effetti, chi - stesse fissando tanto intensamente.  
\- Ti piace?  
Jenny non rispose direttamente. Crollò il capo, disegnando cerchi nella sabbia. - È così distaccata con me. Non credo che le interessi conoscermi, mi tratta come se fossi una minaccia. Vorrei capire.  
Ada ci pensò un po’ su. Spiegarle perché Vastra fosse così scostante con lei significava parlare di Jenny Flint, ma non toccava certo a lei raccontarle certi dettagli su quella triste storia. Ci girò un po’ intorno.  
\- Il suo popolo vive ibernato sotto la superficie terrestre. Non si sveglieranno che dopo altri mille anni, quando gli umani saranno abbastanza evoluti da accettare di convivere con un’altra razza e dividere le risorse del pianeta senza farsi la guerra. - Jenny notò con stupore che parlava di “umani” come se non fosse una di loro. - Lei è... unica. Ha coraggio, ha classe. Ha aiutato tuo padre a risollevarsi da un periodo buio, quando gli sembrava di aver perso più di quanto potesse sopportare. E quando è stata lei a ritrovarsi sola… lui le ha teso la mano e si è ritrovata a viaggiare sulla TARDIS. Ma non ha un carattere semplice, questo lo so.  
\- È bella. Come può essere tanto bella? - A Jenny brillavano gli occhi mentre s’infervorava, adorante. - C’è mai stato qualcuno a dirglielo sinceramente? Perché è un peccato assurdo, altrimenti.  
\- C’è stato qualcuno, sì - ammise Ada con cautela. - Ma non è giusto che sia io a raccontarti. Se vuoi davvero conoscerla, devi avere pazienza. Conquistare la sua fiducia. Ha sofferto moltissimo, ma sarebbe stupendo se riuscisse di nuovo...  
Clara l’acciuffò da dietro le spalle, i capelli ancora gocciolanti, fingendo di morderla sul collo. Ada sussultò e mandò un gridolino di gioia.  
\- Non ti abbronzi, anche se stai qui duecento anni.  
\- Senti chi parla! - Ada fece una smorfia buffissima che però Clara non poteva vedere. - Il Dottore sta ancora sott’acqua?  
\- Sì, e inizio a preoccuparmi. - Clara si sedette tra loro a gambe incrociate, strizzando l’acqua dai capelli.  
\- Usa un by-pass respiratorio - spiegò Ada. - Non conosco i dettagli, però. Presumo non abbia delle vere e proprie branchie… credo che invece Vastra le abbia, ma non sono cose che si chiedono.  
\- Non ho visto niente del genere quando mi ha portato al Mainframe Papale. Cercavo di guardare il meno possibile, però, potrebbe essermi sfuggito…  
Jenny chiese di cosa stessero parlando e rise di gusto quando Clara raccontò del pranzo di Natale e delle reazioni dei suoi parenti alla vista di quel giovanottone nudo.  
Ma rimasero solo le lacrime, quando le venne in mente che lei, quella sua vita, non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorata. Si era persa così tanto!  
\- Mi sentivo forte - mormorò, quasi parlando con se stessa. - Mi sentivo intoccabile. Non m’importava niente: né dei pericoli, né della prigione, volevo solo che mio padre sapesse che ero viva, che lo stavo cercando…  
Iniziò a singhiozzare piano, la testa tra le mani, e Clara non poté fare altro che appoggiare una mano sulla sua.  
\- Ho sognato di viaggiare con lui per sempre! Non desideravo altro! Ma adesso è diverso, adesso… è come se le mie gambe fossero stanche di correre. Vorrei fermarmi. E non posso chiedergli di fermarsi, non è giusto, non sarebbe più lui…  
Tirò su col naso e fece finta di nulla quando si accorse che il Dottore le aveva raggiunte, affannato e buffissimo nei suoi pantaloncini da bagno vecchio stile. - Jenny, tesoro, che ti succede?  
\- Non è niente, papà. Mi è andata la sabbia negli occhi.  
Lui finse di crederle. - Ragazze, non è per interrompervi, ma ci sarebbe una cosetta…  
\- Una cosetta o un guaio gigantesco? - Clara conosceva l’antifona, ormai.  
\- Potrebbe esserci, ecco, un Macra nelle tubature di riscaldamento della piscina. Possiamo occuparcene io e Vastra, voi invece...  
\- Vengo con voi! - saltò su Jenny, asciugandosi le guance con un solo gesto. Scattò in piedi, decisa a dimostrare le proprie qualità ad una certa siluriana in costume da bagno ottocentesco.  
Il Dottore la guardò con apprensione. Poteva rischiare di perderla un’altra volta? Questa volta per sempre? Era una preoccupazione abbastanza inutile, lo sapeva; Jenny si era messa nei pasticci decine di volte in passato. Ma allora lui non c’era, non avrebbe potuto impedirlo. Ora poteva proteggerla, _doveva_ … eppure aveva bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Si volse verso le altre due ragazze: - Tu! E tu! Dovete evacuare la zona. Uomini, donne, ermafroditi e asessuati, convinceteli a sloggiare e chiedete rinforzi.  
Ada non aveva la minima idea di come _convincere_ le persone. Aveva provato a lavorare in un call center, quando era al primo anno di università, ma era stato un disastro e l’avevano licenziata immediatamente. - Ma se non ci danno retta?  
\- Buona domanda. La carta psichica! Dev’essere… da qualche parte… nei miei vestiti, laggiù. Mi raccomando! - Già si era messo a correre, seguito da Jenny.  
Ada si affrettò nella direzione opposta, all’ingresso del lido, dove avevano lasciato i loro indumenti. Frugò nella giacca del Dottore, ma prima di trovare la carta dovette tirar fuori una quantità di oggetti improbabili da una mezza dozzina di tasche. Uno di questi le parve anche troppo familiare e la stupì scoprirlo in suo possesso, ma ovviamente non c’era tempo di starci a pensare e lo rimise nel taschino interno dove l’aveva trovato. Ebbe un’altra idea e afferrò il cappello di Vastra, strappando via la spilla sonica con ben poco riguardo. Con il suo bottino in mano si guardò intorno, cercando una figura che rassomigliasse a un’autorità, e le parve di riconoscerla in un draconiano che indossava una specie di divisa. Che fosse un bagnino o un poliziotto, forse aveva un altoparlante…  
Clara fece quel che poteva con la propria naturale forza di persuasione. Aiutò una famiglia di Zocci a lasciare la spiaggia, pungendosi un po’ mentre portava a cavalluccio il bimbo più piccolo. Era appena tornata al bordo della piscina e stava provando a convincere una creatura verde con un occhio solo e sei braccia - il Dottore e Ada avrebbero potuto dirle che proveniva da Alpha Centauri - ad uscire dall’acqua, quando iniziò a diffondersi un messaggio di allarme ufficiale e rischiò di venire travolta dalla folla finalmente persuasa del pericolo imminente. Ma lei stessa non immaginava _quanto_ il pericolo fosse imminente, finché non vide l’onda gigantesca che si alzava davanti a lei. Rimase impietrita per una frazione di secondo, poi si riscosse e iniziò ad indietreggiare.  
Non era un’onda, e nemmeno uno tsunami: era il Macra, e agitava le sue enormi chele verso di loro.  
Il ciclope verde, sebbene a sua volta avesse pinze al posto delle mani, sembrava del tutto impotente e molto spaventato. Si aggrappò a Clara, ferendole involontariamente il braccio, e lei strinse i denti trascinandolo fuori dall’acqua. Il Macra si sporse fuori dalla vasca, le antenne protese (o erano occhi?), e Clara si accorse che c’era qualcuno aggrappato al suo dorso.  
  
A Jenny non era venuto in mente altro per fermare il granchio gigante prima che facesse una strage, e a tutti gli effetti non era una cattiva idea. Doveva raggiungere la testa del mostro, afferrare le antenne e tirarle indietro, così che non riuscisse più a vedere niente. Solo che la superficie della corazza era scivolosa, e il Macra continuava a muoversi come un ossesso. Stava per perdere la presa da un momento all’altro. Udì un fischio sottile, poi un frastuono, infine di nuovo un suono delicato e pungente. Il Macra s’immobilizzò e Jenny iniziò a scivolare dal verso giusto, si aggrappò ad una delle antenne e in poco tempo si ritrovò sul pelo dell’acqua. Il mostro sembrava addormentato, o svenuto, o persino morto. Non che le importasse, lì per lì. In quel momento suo padre emerse dall’acqua.  
\- Ada, continua così! Non cambiare modulazione o siamo spacciati! Jenny, scendi, vieni con me! - Si rituffò e lei lo seguì.  
Clara guardò la sua ragazza, concentrata a puntare la spilla sonica contro il mostro inerme. Non le aveva mai visto uno sguardo così determinato. Un rombo proveniente dall’alto la spinse a voltarsi, e si accorse del veicolo che stava atterrando poco lontano dalla spiaggia. Una squadra d’emergenza ne scese: sembravano avere sembianze umane, solo un poco più alti e massicci, indossavano tute impermeabili di un viola sgargiante ed erano armati. Si diedero da fare intorno al Macra, e quando un odore di crostacei bruciati iniziò a diffondersi nell’aria, Clara distolse lo sguardo e persino Ada capì che a quel punto, checché le avesse ordinato il Dottore, poteva mettere via il dispositivo e vomitare in santa pace per cinque minuti.  
\- Oh, no…  
Che cosa c’era ancora? Dalek di sabbia? Il Maestro travestito da gelataio?  
Lo stomaco ancora sottosopra, alzò gli occhi verso il punto in cui Clara stava già correndo.  
Il Dottore e Jenny erano chini su Vastra, che non dava segni di vita.  
Lui aveva nascosto il volto tra le mani, in preda ad una disperazione furiosa.  
Jenny continuava a scuotere la testa, stringendo i pugni, e all’improvviso unì le mani in un gesto che sembrava di fervente supplica, ma si trattava di qualcosa di più concreto. Alzò le braccia e colpì forte il petto di Vastra una, due, tre volte. Ansimava, grondante d’acqua e sangue, la pelle graffiata dalla corazza del Macra. Con un gemito disperato, colpì ancora una volta. Vastra scattò la testa all’indietro, inspirando violentemente. Fu presa da una tosse convulsa e liberatoria, mentre annaspava con la mano in cerca di un appiglio. Jenny l’afferrò e la tenne stretta, portandosela alle labbra. Quando aprì gli occhi, Vastra la vide così, dapprima offuscata, poi sempre più luminosa, con i capelli biondi fradici d’acqua, il viso fradicio di lacrime, ad alitare parole incomprensibili sul dorso della sua mano.  
\- Ce l’hai fatta. Ce l’hai fatta, Jenny. - balbettò il Dottore, ancora incredulo.  
\- Grazie - mormorò Vastra con un filo di voce.  
\- Grazie - le fece eco Jenny nello stesso istante, tra i singhiozzi, e nessuno ebbe bisogno di chiedere il perché.


	10. Una pausa per i dovuti chiarimenti

La vocina femminile e cinguettante del rappresentante di Alpha Centauri - che femmina non era, doveva ricordarlo per evitare ulteriori brutte figure - era colma di gratitudine. Clara avrebbe preferito meno cerimonie, ma aveva compreso che quell’avventura aveva portato con sé un risvolto di diplomazia interplanetaria, e non si sottrasse ai ringraziamenti.  
\- Così, sei davvero il Dottore che ho incontrato su Peladon. Sei molto diverso da come ti ricordavo. Ti hanno ingaggiato come incubatrice su Adipose III, di recente?  
Il Dottore diede segno di apprezzare la battuta. - Sono un Signore del Tempo, mi succede di dovermi rigenerare qualche volta.  
\- I Signori del Tempo sono una leggenda - decretò il centauriano, ma le sue certezze sembrarono vacillare non appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole. - _Devono_ esserlo…  
\- Quando ci siamo conosciuti la pensavi così? - l’incalzò il Dottore.  
\- No… no, niente affatto! - La sua voce si fece ancora più stridula. - Com’è possibile, come posso avere dei ricordi tanto contrastanti? Cos’è cambiato nel frattempo?  
\- Non nel frattempo… nel _tempo_. E nello spazio. Il mio pianeta è bloccato in un’altra dimensione, e non riesco a ritrovarlo.  
\- Un’altra dimensione… non avrei creduto nemmeno a questo, fino a poco tempo fa, sai? Ma non sei il primo che si lamenta di una situazione simile. Sembra che i confini si siano fatti sottili, di recente.  
\- Non di recente: _da ogni lato del tempo_ \- lo corresse nuovamente il Dottore, quasi senza accorgersene. - E non è caduto in un portale, sono stato io a sigillarlo: c’era la guerra, una guerra terribile. Ma voglio capire come riportarlo indietro senza conseguenze spiacevoli. Non metterei mai in pericolo l’Universo di mia volontà.  
\- Ti conosco, Dottore. Non hai bisogno di rassicurarmi riguardo alle tue intenzioni. Ma è una questione molto complessa e vorrei che ne discutessimo con il Consiglio. La Regina di Peladon non ha dimenticato il tuo prezioso aiuto.  
Il Dottore si strofinò le mani, uno scintillio di determinazione negli occhi chiari. - Affare fatto. La tua nave o la mia?  
\- Sono felice che tu sia così ben disposto, potremo aiutarci reciprocamente. Posso... attendere che la vostra amica si sia ristabilita - L’ultima frase suonava come una concessione opzionale e di circostanza.  
Jenny si fece avanti, un po’ rossa in volto. - Resterò io con Vastra, se è d’accordo, papà. È una splendida opportunità.  
Ada e Clara si fecero l’occhiolino a vicenda, approvando con certe facce da schiaffi stile cupidi in missione.  
\- Ragazze, vado con la nave di Centauri, è deciso. - Lanciò la chiave della TARDIS nella loro direzione e Clara la prese al volo. - Sarò di ritorno prima di quanto pensiate. Fate compagnia a Dorium, non c’è un buon wi-fi da queste parti.  
  
  
Quella sera giocarono alle sciarade e alle venti domande (“Vive in quest’epoca?” “No. Perché, in che epoca siamo?” “Non lo so, ma visto che hai detto di no senza esitare possiamo escludere a prescindere la Faccia di Boe”) e Ada raccontò quel che ricordava della famiglia reale di Peladon e di Aggedor, di Jo Grant e soprattutto dei Guerrieri di Ghiaccio. Clara riprese il discorso raccontando la sua avventura con Skaldak al Polo Nord, sul sottomarino del Capitano Zhukov. Dorium fingeva di ascoltare, ma sembrava infastidito da qualcosa; alla richiesta di spiegazioni, confessò che avrebbe preferito se il Dottore non fosse partito da solo.  
\- È un’occasione unica. Se la Federazione Galattica ha preso coscienza dei cambiamenti nell’Universo, può aiutarci ad evitare una nuova Trenzalore - spiegò Clara.  
\- Non è più questione di temere o non temere il ritorno di Gallifrey, - continuò Ada - Si tratta di andare incontro a questa certezza con le risorse migliori.  
\- Sarà come dite voi, ma se questa specie di congrega gli gioca qualche brutto scherzo, come possiamo aiutarlo da qui?  
\- La Federazione non è una “specie di congrega”, signor Maldovar. Per quanto ne so, è un’organizzazione con sani principi e spirito di collaborazione - protestò Clara. Aveva un talento notevole ad improvvisare, e come insegnante sapeva gestire una situazione spinosa. Gli altri due, però, non sembravano inclini a mantenere un’atmosfera pacata.  
\- Non esisterà più nulla di quello che dite, ai miei tempi! Ci saranno di nuovo guerre e stermini e terrore!  
\- E lei ne ha approfittato per accumulare crediti e guadagnare sul sangue degli altri! - sbottò Ada. - Vogliamo parlare di Madame Kovarian? Di come avete complottato per rapire una bambina innocente e trasformarla in un’arma per uccidere il Dottore?  
\- Io non lo conoscevo davvero, allora. - balbettò, profondamente turbato. - Non sono fiero di ciò che ho fatto. Non sono fiero di come ho vissuto. Ma credevo che fossimo un poco oltre quest’acredine, che avessimo stabilito un certo grado di... rispetto reciproco, signorina Markham.  
Ada sospirò, rimangiandosi mentalmente quella sfuriata. Il lato peggiore del suo carattere era ormai venuto allo scoperto.  
\- Non sto dicendo che non mi fido di lei - tentò di rimediare. - Tutti possiamo sbagliare, scegliere la strada più facile… solo, non significa che tutti lo facciano. Partire prevenuti non serve a nulla, la fiducia è qualcosa di reciproco.  
\- Perciò siete convinte che questo centauriano abbia buone intenzioni?  
\- Ha un forte senso dell’onore e un grande debito di gratitudine nei confronti del Dottore. E anche di me, adesso, a quanto pare - lo rassicurò Clara, guardandosi il braccio che era andata a farsi medicare nell’infermeria del complesso turistico.  
Dorium grugnì. Per lui il discorso era chiuso, ma se avesse avuto ancora uno stomaco avrebbe gradito volentieri un antiacido.  
\- Le chiedo scusa. Non avrei dovuto tirare in ballo il passato. - Ada si avvicinò alla scatola e gli porse la mano in segno di pace. Dorium gliela sfiorò con le labbra, augurandosi che Clara non lo mandasse a sbattere contro il soffitto in un impeto di gelosia.  
\- È davvero una strana terrestre, signorina.  
Le parve il più bel complimento che si potesse ricevere.  
  
  
Più tardi, nella loro stanza, rimasero ad ascoltare l’una i respiri dell’altra. Non c’erano altri suoni in tutta la nave; l’assenza del Dottore era palpabile e pesante come una coperta bagnata sul petto. Ada strofinò il viso tra i seni di Clara, spettinata come un folletto dei boschi. Si era comportata male con Dorium. La sua irruenza avrebbe allontanato anche lei, prima o poi? Era sempre la stessa storia: quando stringeva amicizia con qualcuno, all’inizio era timida e gentile, poi si prendeva troppa confidenza e iniziava a fare la saputella, risultando odiosa.  
\- Potresti restare a casa mia, qualche volta - propose Clara tutt’ad un tratto. - Non è un granché e non ho mai imparato a usare il forno come si deve, ma potremmo sperimentare. - Immaginò la normalità, tornare a casa dal lavoro e trovarla in cucina a dirle “Bentornata”. Magari senza nulla sotto il grembiule, come adesso sotto le lenzuola.  
Non avrebbe significato lasciare il Dottore per sempre.  
Avevano un patto, prima di Trenzalore: un viaggio alla settimana e non di più, puntualità nei limiti dei capricci della TARDIS, l’assicurazione che niente avrebbe interferito con la sua vita reale. Ma poi era cambiato tutto. Lui era invecchiato, era cambiato, così, in poche ore  
(un millennio)  
e poi c’era stata quella telefonata a straziarla nel profondo, a spingerla a mentirgli e restargli vicino per un tempo più lungo, e si era ritrovata a trascurare sempre di più gli impegni, la famiglia, tutto.  
Ed era stranissimo, a pensarci. Il periodo delle “gite del mercoledì” era stato anche pieno di fantasie su di lui, come se si stesse prendendo una vera e propria sbandata, eppure alla fine riusciva a restare con i piedi per terra. Ora avrebbe voluto tornare a quel distacco apparente, quando il loro rapporto era migliore. “Qualità e quantità non vanno mai di pari passo” diceva sua nonna.  
Doveva trascorrere più tempo a casa, si ripeté, e nella sua mente suonò come una decisione. Ma Ada avrebbe accettato un compromesso del genere? Che cos’era più importante per lei?  
E poi si rese conto che la domanda valeva anche per se stessa.  
_Che cos’è più importante per me?_  
\- Avrei paura.  
\- Di che cosa? Non è come sposarsi, insomma, solo passare un po’ di tempo tra quattro mura di mattoni, andare in un pub dove non servono tentacoli al posto delle patatine, così per cambiare.  
\- Clara… - Cercava le parole giuste. - In questa dimensione non ho una casa, non ho un lavoro, non ho nemmeno un pianeta a cui tornare. E non vorrei nemmeno tornarci. È vero, all’inizio sei stata tu a scegliere per me, ma ho scelto di restare perché ho capito che era il mio destino. Se tra di noi dovesse andare tutto a rotoli…  
\- Potremmo sempre restare amiche. Continuare come prima. - Clara era ormai abituata ai suoi consueti cali di autostima, e aveva imparato a gestirli senza spazientirsi né assecondarla troppo.  
\- Ma se il Dottore non tornasse a prenderci, resterei sola per davvero.  
\- Tu pensi che lui ci lascerebbe senza nessuna spiegazione? No, non è così. Credevo lo conoscessi più di me, ma forse dallo schermo della TV non si può capire davvero. - C’era amarezza nella sua voce. - Se non ritorna, è perché non può farlo, perché qualcosa o qualcuno lo trattiene, perché è in pericolo e allora siamo noi che dobbiamo aiutarlo, è sempre stato così, se lo desideri con tutte le tue forze lo raggiungerai… - Per un istante le sembrò di aver recuperato la memoria delle sue eco, ma quest’illusione si spense come un fiammifero nel buio.  
\- Non voglio correre questo rischio. Non voglio pensarlo lontano. Già adesso sento un vuoto assurdo, vorrei essere sicurissima che vada tutto bene. Tutte le cose che ho detto prima, che la Federazione lo appoggerà e che sarà un successo e tornerà senza problemi… le credo, sì, ma non posso esserne certa. Solo quando lui sarà di nuovo qui potrà sparire questa paura.  
_Che cos’è importante?_  
\- Io rispetto il tuo ottimismo, lo ammiro - continuò Ada, gettando fuori tutto per timore che lei fraintendesse, cercando le parole adatte: - Quando scendi dalla TARDIS e ci saluti fiduciosa per tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni, io capisco che è giusto. Ma non può esserlo per me. Almeno, finché non troveremo Gallifrey. Poi dovrà fare delle scelte, e immagino che cambierà tutto, e allora sì, potrei dover decidere di vivere da qualche altra parte, e vorrei davvero che fosse con te. Perché allora non avrà più bisogno di noi...  
Clara annaspò nel silenzio, chinò la testa contro la sua, le scostò brusca i capelli con la fronte come se volesse penetrarle la mente.  
\- Vorrei guardarlo con i tuoi occhi. Ne ho bisogno. Sentire quello che senti. Sapere quello che sai.  
\- Tu sei invidiosa di me, io sono invidiosa di te… non va mica bene - scherzò Ada senza troppa allegria.  
\- Io credo che noi andiamo più che bene. - Era riuscita a confessarle una parte della verità, anche se con un giro di parole non proprio evidente, e lei non aveva reagito come aveva temuto per tutto quel tempo. - Non dimenticare la profezia di Occhi Rossi. Saremo una cosa sola…  
Ada l’acciuffò, la strinse forte, iniziò a baciarla e l’ultima frase sensata che le udì pronunciare fu:  
\- Hai ragione, non senza di lui… _mai_ senza di lui, finché possiamo.  
  
La TARDIS ascoltava.


	11. L'ombra dei Guardiani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Giocattolaio e il Guardiano Nero sono nemici del Dottore che compaiono nella serie classica. Temeteli, perché almeno uno di loro apparirà presto a far danni.

_L’odore di gas e ruggine, quel battere e strisciare lungo la tubatura, sempre più vicino._  
_“Dottore, sta arrivando!”_  
_Ancora cinque secondi. Un’eternità._  
_“Adesso, fallo uscire!”_  
_Il Macra la travolge, la calpesta, la lascia boccheggiante a soffocare…_  
Vastra rompe la corazza di quell’incubo e torna nella realtà presente, dove una bellissima creatura dai capelli biondi dorme su una poltrona di fianco al suo letto.  
Anzi, non dorme.  
Ha gli occhi spalancati, fermi su di lei. Sta per sorriderle. Sta per parlarle d’amore.  
  
\- Ho sempre viaggiato. Ho conosciuto persone di ogni sesso, di ogni razza, di ogni età. Ma nessuno mi ha mai colpito davvero. Sai perché? Non era l’amore che cercavo. Io… cercavo lui, mio padre. E quando si è in cerca delle proprie radici, non si pensa a mettere foglie. Soltanto adesso mi rendo conto di essere rimasta sola per troppo tempo. Ma ora lui mi ha ritrovata. E io ho trovato te, _Madame_.  
\- Non posso amare. Non più. Mai. - Vastra tenta di resistere, fa appello alla propria esperienza, al dolore ancora così recente, ma lei distrugge ogni torre su cui la vede arrampicarsi:  
\- Non volevo dirti nulla, credevo di potertelo nascondere. Avrei sofferto per sempre, se non fossi riuscita a… - Le labbra di Jenny tremano, non può nemmeno chiamare per nome quell’eventualità. - Ma adesso non m’importa se non sei attratta da me, se sprofonderò nell’imbarazzo fino a rendermi ridicola persino davanti allo specchio. So che hai amato con tutto il cuore e non so chi e non so se potrei mai competere con quel ricordo. Ma devo tentare. Una sconfitta è meglio del rimpianto...  
Vastra scuote la testa, vuole che Jenny comprenda, ancora non ha deciso se allontanarla insieme alla possibilità di tornare ad essere felice, o lasciarla entrare nella sua vita... ma non riesce comunque a mentire.  
\- Lei mi ha ferita. Sapevo che prima o poi l’avrei perduta, ma credevo che sarebbe stata la morte a separarci. Quella morte che vedi in uno specchio, tra le rughe, che non comprendi ma accetti perché è una regola del gioco… Avrei accettato il disamore, persino! Avrei accettato il tradimento! Ma non la vigliaccheria…  
La bacia per rabbia, ma non rimane un bacio rabbioso. Duro contro morbido, freddo contro tiepido, come con lei… ma è diverso. La figlia del Dottore è di una bellezza così diversa, così fresca e disarmante, ma testarda ed energica e tanto sensuale da farle credere che forse, forse potrebbe essere la perfezione.  
Sarebbe perfetta se… se non fosse per _quel_ particolare.  
\- È il tuo nome. Il _suo_. - insiste Vastra, mentre il suo corpo dice tutt’altro, e la ragazza bionda ha già capito di aver vinto.  
\- Non lo getterò via, - l’avverte Jenny. - Donna Noble mi ha dato questo nome e non avrebbe senso rinunciarci.  
Vastra socchiude gli occhi mentre si arrende completamente e le sussurra all’orecchio:  
\- Non sei abituata ad un no, vero, piccola Jenny? - Balbetta nell’associare quel suono familiare e doloroso alla creatura che è tra le sue braccia, ma è un primo passo. - Dopotutto, non avrebbe senso rinunciare a te. Ti devo la vita, perciò è mio dovere lasciarla nelle tue mani.  
Non esiste una risposta, in nessuna lingua, per quanto possa cercarla. Esiste una promessa silenziosa, fatta di sguardi e carezze e brividi.  
Solo più tardi, dopo che il silenzio e l’estasi hanno siglato quel patto, si può persino ridere dell’insicurezza del passato, ridere di sollievo e di gioia e dire qualcosa di buffo.  
\- Aspetta. Qualcuno mi ha _colpito_ davvero, prima di te. Il Judoon che mi ha arrestata, quando mi ha scoperto a trafficare con quei semi.  
\- Ma guarda. Da chi avrai mai preso quest’umorismo terribile?  
  
  
Il Dottore tornò due settimane dopo.  
La riunione dei rappresentanti della Federazione Galattica era durata più del previsto ed era stata una bella sfida. Non tutti avevano dimostrato fiducia nella sua buona fede tanto quanto Alpha Centauri e la regina Thalira. C’erano state discussioni sull’esistenza stessa di Gallifrey e il timore dell’ennesima guerra contro i Dalek all’inizio aveva frenato la propensione del Consiglio ad avallare i piani del Dottore. Era però riuscito a persuadere i delegati di Draconia e della Terra, che conoscevano le sue precedenti imprese a difesa della pace, e si erano spinti a diffondere un cauto ottimismo tra i colleghi, sino alla decisione finale che era stata positiva.  
\- Si tratta dell’appoggio di _una_ galassia, però. E ci sono forze molto più pericolose di un esercito di droni, persino dei Cybermen, persino… - Si fermò, rendendosi conto che parlare di certi argomenti sarebbe servito solo a scatenare quelle stesse forze. - Ma basta parlare di politica, porco schifo, raccontatemi com’è andata da queste parti!  
Erano tutti felici di rivederlo, naturalmente. Clara aveva acquisito un’abbronzatura color miele, mentre Ada sfoggiava una tonalità tra il rosso pomodoro e l’arancione bruciato. Gli impianti turistici dell’intero pianeta, lune incluse, erano stati ispezionati a fondo senza trovare altre sorpresine sotto forma di crostacei giganti o simili.  
Jenny aveva molto da dirgli, ma temeva più che mai di rattristarlo. Infine prese il coraggio a due mani e gli raccontò dei suoi sentimenti per Vastra, dei loro sogni, della decisione di fermarsi e vivere quell’amore in uno spazio più intimo.  
Seppure con le lacrime agli occhi, il Dottore le aveva assicurato che comprendeva tutto, ed era felice per loro, e non sarebbe stato un addio, era solo l’inizio della storia...  
\- Non ti perderò mai più, dovunque tu sia.  
Aveva frugato in una montagna di gingilli astrusi, in uno dei giganteschi magazzini della TARDIS, e ne era uscito trionfante con un Manipolatore Temporale da polso. - Questo è per te. Non appena il nuovo cacciavite sonico sarà pronto, lo collegherò alla nave, e potrete raggiungerla da qualsiasi punto dello spazio e del tempo. Funziona anche al contrario, ovviamente. Aspettatevi una visita molto, molto presto.  
Jenny gli era saltata al collo, piangendo come una bambina. Era inutile mostrarsi forte e stoica mentre rinunciava all’unica cosa che avesse mai desiderato, e questo perché ora conosceva un desiderio più grande, più suo.  
E Vastra quasi provò vergogna nel portare via al Dottore il suo bene più prezioso - soprattutto perché appena riconquistato - ma il senso di colpa si stemperò nella certezza di quell’amore così nuovo e forte, così vero da sciogliere ogni dubbio.  
  
  
Al Dottore piacevano i cani. Li considerava creature adorabili, davvero. Quello che non sopportava era quando un umano, razza dotata di sviluppatissime proprietà di linguaggio, si comportava come uno di loro, seguendolo dappertutto e scodinzolando virtualmente senza spiccicare parola.  
\- Parla, Markham. Le mie facoltà telepatiche sono limitate, con i terrestri, dovresti saperlo. In compenso, percepisco un forte ronzio ogniqualvolta i tuoi pensieri si fanno vorticosi.  
Ada si scusò e tentò di iniziare il discorso, per quanto nella sua mente suonasse contorto e sciocco. - Quando tu e Clara siete stati ad Akhaten la prima volta, lei ha pagato il noleggio di quel veicolo con l’anello di sua madre. Tu hai trovato il modo per riaverlo indietro, e gliel’hai ridato.  
Lui annuì, un poco nervoso. A sua volta aveva temuto quel confronto, in un modo molto blando e generico, ma sempre di timore si trattava, e aveva la coda di paglia.  
\- Io ho pagato la frutta con la patacca che usavo per il cosplay della tua terza incarnazione… ecco, non mi aspettavo che tornassi a riprendere anche _quello_.  
\- Beh, ecco, se alla signora è parso di valore, per te lo era.  
\- Ma non me l’hai restituito, te lo sei tenuto in tasca per tutto questo tempo. L’ho trovato mentre cercavo la carta psichica.  
\- Oh, sì, giusto, beh, mi è passato di mente. La storia del portale, di te e Clara, e poi Jenny e tutto il resto, beh, non ci ho più pensato. - Si frugò le tasche a lungo, nervoso, e infine lo scovò. - Ecco a te. - Sulla console, un allarme si mise a suonare. - Oh, eccoti qui, finalmente! - Premette un pulsante e si scoprì un’apertura; pochi secondi dopo, qualcosa ne schizzò fuori e fu lesto ad afferrarla.  
Era un cacciavite sonico nuovo di zecca. Il Dottore lo provò subito, saggiandolo tra le mani con soddisfazione e puntandolo contro la porta interna, che si aprì di scatto. Era sottile e argentato, ed emanava una luce viola.  
Ada aveva ancora in mano l’anello. Era più pesante di quanto ricordasse. - In realtà non lo rivolevo. Speravo solo che mi dicessi perché l’avevi tenuto.  
Il Dottore non rispose direttamente, facendo roteare il cacciavite sonico tra le dita ed evitando il suo sguardo. Non potendo rispondere direttamente, colse l’occasione di compensare quella lieve ma persistente malinconia che la decisione di Jenny gli aveva iniettato dritta nello stomaco. E a questo fine non conosceva nulla di meglio di un accenno di vanità.  
\- Ti ero proprio simpatico, quand’ero il Terzo, non è vero?  
Ada arrossì. - Molto. Eri elegante, forte... vivevi in un compromesso che pochi avrebbero sopportato, eppure hai saputo trarne il meglio. Riesci _sempre_ a far uscire il meglio da ogni situazione.  
\- Anche _lui_ aveva i suoi difetti - commentò il Dottore, compiaciuto ma teso all’imparzialità.  
\- Ha commesso un solo errore, per quanto ricordi. - Ada pensava al cristallo di Metabelis III e al vento tra i suoi capelli, mentre con Bessie si allontanava nel buio. - Ma alla fine ne è valsa la pena, se i ragni giganti non hanno conquistato l’Universo…  
Il Dottore annuì. - Ne vale quasi sempre la pena. E comunque no, non ha senso aggrapparsi al passato: devo guardare avanti. - Prese la mano di Ada e le chiuse le dita una ad una, nascondendo l’anello nel suo palmo. - Tu, però, hai il permesso di conservare i miei ricordi. E di tirarmi per la giacca se mai dovrò dimenticare chi sono.  
  
  
\- Il Dottore ha ormai la ferma intenzione di liberare Gallifrey dal blocco temporale - disse la prima ombra, la cui capigliatura nera ed untuosa era sormontata da una testa d’uccello.  
\- Le intenzioni sono illusioni. - rispose la seconda ombra, che sfoggiava un cappello e vestiti orientali. - Non ne è in grado. Può assicurarsi l’appoggio di ventimila galassie, ma ancora non ha nemmeno un’idea di dove iniziare. Non me ne preoccuperei, per ora.  
\- Dici bene: _non ancora_. Ma stiamo parlando di un Effimero fuori dal comune. Tu stesso hai sperimentato più e più volte la sua scaltrezza. Egli non segue le regole e tuttavia non bara nel gioco: in ciò ti supera e ti sorprende. Imprigionalo, e troverà in sé nuova forza per rompere le catene; dagli un rompicapo… ci hai provato molte volte, vero? Ed escogiterà uno stratagemma impensabile per risolverlo. Tentalo con promesse di dominio e potere, e ti riderà in faccia, felice della propria infelicità, soddisfatto della propria perenne insoddisfazione.  
La seconda ombra si levò in tutta la sua altezza, che tuttavia non superava quella dell’altro Guardiano. - Oh, sei astuto a ricordarmelo. Ma i compagni di cui si circonda non sono facili da manovrare, nemmeno per i _tuoi_ poteri. - Molti degli amici del Dottore provenivano da Sol 3, il pianeta da cui egli stesso si divertiva a prelevare esemplari di ogni epoca e civiltà per trasformarli in giocattoli viventi.  
\- Non sei meno astuto di me, mio caro Mandarino. Per questo motivo ho deciso che il compito sarà tuo. Avrai la tua occasione di vendetta, e se riuscirai a fermarlo una volta per tutte… a quel punto, sappi che i miei piani andranno ben oltre.  
\- Eliminare il tuo pallido rivale. E poi...  
\- Caos e distruzione. - sussurrò il Guardiano Nero. Il suo _pallido rivale_ , il Guardiano Bianco, non era sempre stato fiero dell’operato dei Signori del Tempo, ma non si sarebbe opposto al loro ritorno. Riponeva la più grande fiducia in quell’essere odioso.  
Il Giocattolaio sorrise. - Il mio regno che si estende oltre i confini dell’Universo, un immenso parco dei divertimenti… e quei burocrati non potranno tornare ad impedirmelo.


	12. Stranieri su Gingko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco la Grande Svolta, con tanto di suspence finale.  
> Il Pianeta Gingko e i suoi abitanti sono miei <3 Sì, anche Aniya, purtroppo XD  
> Vengono menzionati avvenimenti dei serial "Earthshock" e "Time-Flight", entrambi nella 19a stagione classica, in cui appunto il Quinto Dottore sembra non mostrare eccessiva tristezza per la morte di uno dei suoi companion. Ovviamente è solo apparenza, lui soffre come un cane, ma la scena in cui il Dottore invita Nyssa e Tegan all'Esposizione subito dopo la perdita di Adric esiste e all'epoca mi rimase molto impressa.  
> Se non conoscete ancora i Chameleon Circuit PROVVEDETE <3

Aniya Kradilous era una donnetta nervosa e impaziente. Era forse la meno appetibile fra tutte le zitelle acide del Quarto Continente, eppure Varvar Antophon se n’era innamorato e in men che non si dica avevano iniziato ad organizzare il matrimonio. _Lei_ aveva iniziato ad organizzare, in realtà, perché tenere le cose sotto controllo era il suo miglior talento, e Varvar aveva un così buon carattere da non riuscire a negarle nulla. La data delle nozze era stata fissata, avevano affittato una stanza in una delle Comunità Abitative nel centro della capitale e frequentato il corso annuale per Future Unità.  
Il Vescovo della Chiesa Monodualista di Gingko si era alzato di buon’ora e aveva incontrato i futuri sposi alla stazione delle navicelle. Lui era sorridente ed emozionato come un bambino, lei indisponente e irritata come un’anguilla elettrica a tre teste.  
\- Qualcosa andrà storto, lo sento nell’aria - sentenziò.  
In quell’esatto momento, trecento miglia oltre le montagne, una cabina blu si era materializzata entro i confini della Corte dell’Unione.  
  
  
  
\- Non usciamo ancora, devo capire di più su questo pianeta. - La TARDIS aveva fatto di testa sua, come non le capitava da un po’ di tempo.  
\- Andiamo a capirci di più, allora, no?  
Il Dottore scosse la testa, chino sulla console e impegnato a interrogare il database. - Il nucleo emette strane radiazioni. Non ho mai visto niente del genere. Ho visto di peggio, naturalmente, ma niente di simile.  
\- Quindi non possiamo nemmeno sbirciare? - lo stuzzicò Clara, che aveva in programma di tornare al lavoro per almeno un’altra settimana ma non ne aveva propriamente voglia.  
Il Dottore fece ruotare di quarantacinque gradi il monitor dello scanner. - Sbirciate pure, per quello che vale.  
Erano in una sorta di giardino zen di forma circolare. Pietre bianche di grandi dimensioni ne delimitavano la circonferenza e altre più piccole creavano una spirale verso il centro, dove si apriva uno spiazzo sgombro da qualsivoglia forma di vegetazione od orpello.  
\- Mi sembra un paesaggio carino. Un pochino spoglio, ma grazioso - commentò Ada.  
\- Grazioso, sì - le fece il verso il Dottore, pensieroso. Da qualche tempo aveva iniziato a prenderla in giro per il suo accento americano, senza che quel dispettuccio gli fornisse soddisfazione, peraltro. - È quello che c’è _sotto_ che mi preoccupa, ma non riesco a venirne a capo... - Volse loro le spalle: percepiva la loro delusione. - E va bene! Aspettate solo dieci secondi, d’accordo? - Ruotò una manopola per mezzo giro, poi per un altro paio di tacche. - Ho inserito una cupola protettiva, potete gironzolare per cento metri al massimo. E se sentite la minima vibrazione provenire dal terreno, anche la minima sciocchezza, subito dentro.  
\- Se ci dovesse capitare qualcosa, te ne farai una ragione - scherzò Clara. - Andrai a visitare l’Esposizione Universale del 1851. - Si rese conto immediatamente della propria leggerezza, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Il Dottore era impallidito e si era voltato verso Ada, con un’espressione terribile.  
\- Le hai raccontato di Adric. - Un filo di voce, nessun punto interrogativo, la delusione più cocente.  
Clara avrebbe voluto tornare indietro e cancellare tutto, era stata una stupida, una stupida colossale. Non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarsi sfuggire quella battuta così infelice. Non avrebbe voluto ferirlo. Che cosa le era preso? E se il Dottore si fosse arrabbiato con lei sarebbe stato giusto, ma se l’era presa con Ada ed era la cosa peggiore che potesse capitare…  
\- Non è uno scherzo, ragazzina. Non è un fottuto telefilm, porco schifo, è la mia vita! Che cosa ti hanno fatto credere che fossi? Un buffone interstellare? Sì, sono anche questo, posso esserlo, devo esserlo. Sai cosa c’è qui dentro? Vorresti vedere? - Si portò le mani al petto, ma quel gesto non apparve melodrammatico, almeno non quanto le sue parole. - È un cimitero. Un cimitero sterminato, con migliaia di nomi, migliaia di volti, migliaia di voci. Provano a chiamarmi, di notte. Ma li tengo chiusi a chiave. Ognuno ha la sua cassaforte, dentro una stanza sigillata, in un palazzo recintato, in una città sprofondata, su un’isola in mezzo a un oceano di urla.  
Ada aveva spalancato la bocca, senza riuscire a spiccicare verbo. Il terrore la assaliva a ondate sempre più intense.  
\- Mi ero illuso di potermi fidare. Credevo davvero che avresti usato con un minimo di buonsenso e tatto ciò che sapevi di me. Vai, per favore. Non voglio dirti nulla di cui potrei pentirmi. Ho bisogno di non averti davanti per un po’. Solo per un po’. Grazie.  
  
Ada indietreggiò fino alla porta della TARDIS e uscì all’aperto, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, le mani gelide e un tremore che continuava a salire dallo stomaco e si trasformava in panico man mano che si rendeva conto di ciò che era successo.  
La sua mente, offuscata dal terrore di perdere ogni cosa, non aveva nemmeno elaborato il significato delle parole “solo per un po’”; aveva dimenticato che il Dottore perdona sempre, che la sua rabbia esplode e poi si placa, lasciando il posto all’affetto e alla ragione… non c’era spazio per la ragione in quel momento, c’era soltanto la paura e la disperazione più cieca.  
Si rannicchiò a terra, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia piegate e circondandole con le braccia.  
L’avrebbe riportata a casa? Casa… era una parola così vuota, ora. Quella di New York? Con le tempeste ad acquerello di sua madre e il suo fidanzato repubblicano e omofobo, gli sguardi di compatimento, le ricette vegan insaporite di burro, ecco, l’ipocrisia, l’ipocrisia fottuta.  
Quella di Londra? Due stanze arredate con mobili spaiati, dvd ovunque, calzini antiscivolo e le cuffie per ascoltare i Chameleon Circuit a tarda notte, magliette lavate con il programma sbagliato e pizze a domicilio sbocconcellate sul divano, sotto il poster di Tennant…  
Era comunque un mondo in cui il Dottore non faceva parte della realtà. No, non ci sarebbe tornata, a nessun costo. Preferiva piuttosto che la TARDIS ripartisse in quel momento, lasciandola lì dov’era. Avrebbe potuto sperare che lui e Clara sarebbero stati felici senza di lei.  
Ma perché, perché Clara aveva fatto una battuta tanto cinica? Non credeva che l’avesse fatto per screditare lei. Era chiaro che le fosse sfuggita, che se ne fosse già pentita nel momento in cui l’aveva pronunciata, ma… che cos’era tutta quella rabbia nei confronti del Dottore? Era sempre stata il suo angelo. Era stata pronta a sacrificarsi per salvargli la vita innumerevoli volte, con il sorriso sulle labbra, lo adorava, l’aveva sempre adorato, che cos’era cambiato?  
Un lampo di consapevolezza le attraversò la mente.  
_Lui_.  
Lui era cambiato.  
  
  
Clara era rimasta ad affrontare il Dottore, seguendolo come un’ombra mentre ostentava di affannarsi intorno all’archivio e alla stampata che ne fuoriusciva, avvolgendolo come il nastro di un pacco regalo molto sottile e molto nervoso.  
\- Perché consideri un tradimento il fatto che Ada mi abbia raccontato qualcosa sul tuo passato?  
\- _Qualcosa_? Farmi passare per un insensibile è _qualcosa_? - sbottò lui, gesticolando per liberarsi da tutta quella carta.  
\- _Io_ ti ho fatto passare per insensibile. _Lei_ ti adora come la sua stessa vita! Ti ama molto più di quanto possa amare me! Non parlerebbe mai, mai di te senza rispetto… sono stata io a chiederle di raccontare. Sono stata io a dire quella frase infelice, è con me che devi prendertela. Però, Dottore… prima ancora, prova a pensare che quello che cerchi di sigillare, prima o poi esplode. Se dopo aver perso mia madre avessi tenuto tutto dentro, sarei una persona molto diversa adesso. Una persona peggiore, e povera dentro. Non sono perfetta, lo vedi, ti ho fatto del male e ti chiedo scusa. Ma lei non ti farebbe mai del male. Ha solo condiviso con me tutto ciò che ha dentro, perché lei _ti ha dentro_ , Dottore. Lei è l’unica chiave che ho per capirti.  
\- Che cosa c’è da capire, Clara? - sbottò lui in un soffio. Era sempre la stessa storia, lo stesso sguardo di riconoscimento incompiuto, da Trenzalore all’infinito, non avrebbe mai potuto ricreare ciò che avevano in passato, la perfezione di quell’intesa simbiotica. Ma ciò che avevano era comunque prezioso, e non desiderava gettarlo al vento. - D’accordo. D’accordo, ce ne andiamo da qui, non trovo un riscontro nel database e non mi piace per niente. Riportala dentro, torniamo sulla Terra. Potresti preparare il tacchino, questa volta con un forno vero, che dici?  
Clara sospirò di sollievo, le guance ancora calde da quella lunga tirata. Si affrettò all’esterno e cercò Ada con lo sguardo.  
\- Ehi - si chinò su di lei quando l’ebbe scorta. Scavalcò le pietre centrali e la raggiunse.  
\- Si è calmato un po’, ce ne andiamo. - Lei alzò la testa e non rispose, ma le labbra le tremarono. - Ti chiedo scusa, è stata colpa mia.  
\- Non è questo. - Ada aveva il viso gonfio di pianto, rosso e buffissimo. - Non avresti mai detto una cosa del genere all’Undicesimo.  
Clara sospirò. Era la verità, non poteva negarlo.  
\- L’altra notte mi hai detto che vorresti guardarlo con i miei occhi. Credo che non ci sia nulla di più sbagliato. Dentro di me c’è ancora una… configurazione sbagliata, una parte del mio cervello che fatica a comprendere che tutto questo sia reale, che _lui_ sia reale. - Tirò su col naso, cercando le parole. - Quando ti racconto una sua avventura, in parte lo faccio come se fosse davvero soltanto una storia. Non sono una buona scorciatoia per capirlo. Non sono una scorciatoia per innamorarti di lui, se è questo a cui miri, e se mi stai usando possiamo finirla qui, perché è già abbastanza imbarazzante…  
\- No! - Clara si sentì scoperta e fraintesa insieme. - No e no. Tu mi piaci veramente. E lui mi piace anche così. È tutto perfetto e non tornerei indietro, non cambierei niente. Capito? Cerchiamo di non perdere quello che abbiamo, perché è bellissimo.  
Ada abbozzò un sorriso e mostrò di crederle. Clara sentì di desiderarla più che mai. Il tempo di quel viaggio e sarebbero arrivate a casa, e per quello che la riguardava il Dottore e Dorium sarebbero rimasti per un bel po’ a guardare la televisione, perché era assolutamente necessario _inaugurare_ la sua stanza da letto...  
La terra iniziò a tremare.  
Sembrava quasi rimescolarsi e sprofondare, come in un gigantesco imbuto. _Loro_ stavano per sprofondare. Centimetro dopo centimetro, in un movimento a spirale che sembrava imitare il motivo delle pietre. Capì che era il contrario, che il luogo era stato costruito intorno a quella sorta di sabbie mobili, ma rendersene conto non aiutò né l’una né l’altra a liberarsi.  
\- Oh, no, no, no, no… Dottore! Aiuto! Dottore!  
  
  
Il Dottore udì le urla e scattò fuori, guardandosi velocemente attorno. Una città in lontananza, montagne ad occidente, scarsa vegetazione. Nessun segno delle ragazze, né di altre forme di vita. Girò intorno alla nave, senza risultato. Non potevano aver oltrepassato la protezione, né altri avrebbero potuto, perciò cos’era successo, dov’erano finite?  
Con un groppo alla gola, corse intorno alla circonferenza della cupola invisibile, chiamandole per nome, cercando di capire cosa fosse accaduto.  
Guardò persino in alto, senza nessuna ragione logica. Poi abbassò lo sguardo a cercare. Il cerchio di pietre centrale attirò la sua attenzione, e quando intravide qualcosa che brillava debolmente intuì ciò che ancora non poteva razionalmente accettare. Quando l’ebbe in mano fu scosso da un tremito, mentre una frase sciocca gli sfuggì con un timbro che non era suo: - Continui a lasciare le cose in giro, folletto. - Iniziò a scavare e né il dolore alle mani, né il cadere della speranza che la terra si aprisse anche per lui, bastarono a farlo smettere.  
Davvero, doveva finire così? Dopo un stupido litigio?  
Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare cosa l’avesse irritato tanto.  
Non poteva essere nulla di importante.  
Nulla.  
E per nulla le stava perdendo entrambe.  
Scavava e digrignava i denti, le dita ormai insensibili e sanguinanti, le unghie spezzate, i cuori gonfi di terrore.  
Solo quando due navicelle atterrarono a pochi metri, quasi nello stesso momento, si riscosse e capì che forse avrebbe potuto ricevere aiuto. Da una di esse era scesa una mezza dozzina di militari, dall’altra una manciata di civili variamente abbigliati. I primi tentarono subito di avvicinarsi, ma il campo di forza a protezione della TARDIS bloccò loro la strada.  
\- Tenente Fleace, da quest’altra parte! Lei! Si rende conto di dove si trova?  
  
Lo straniero stava gridando, ma non si udiva nulla. Correndo come un pazzo, entrò nella struttura blu, che forse era il suo veicolo spaziale e forse una diavoleria pericolosa, e pochi secondi dopo il campo di forza era sparito. Il Comandante tirò fuori il fucile a ioni e lo seguì. Trasecolò quando vide l’interno della TARDIS, ma si sforzò di mantenere un contegno. Dai comandi sembrava proprio un’astronave, poteva ignorare la faccenda della grandezza.  
\- Non tocchi più niente e mi segua. Signore, lei è in arresto per aver violato un luogo sacro, averne usufruito senza autorizzazione e averne impedito l’accesso alle autorità. La scorteremo in città per le indagini. Questo veicolo sarà sequestrato.  
\- Io credo che non farete proprio niente del genere! - ruggì Dorium, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
\- Che cos’è quella cosa? Fleace! - Il tenente si affrettò a raggiungere il suo superiore, ma era appena entrato che il Dottore approfittò della distrazione per fuggire, tallonato dal Comandante. Tornò al cerchio di pietre, tentò di convincere i presenti che vi si erano radunati attorno: - Hanno bisogno di ossigeno! Dovete tirarle fuori da lì sotto, dovete aiutarmi! Vi prego! Loro sono… dobbiamo salvarle!  
Il Vescovo si fece avanti e si rivolse al Comandante Kadiu: - So che è la legge, ma per quanto riesco a capire lo straniero non conosce affatto il nostro pianeta. È spaventato. Merita almeno una spiegazione.  
\- Abbiamo prenotato con largo anticipo, Eminenza. Con tutto il rispetto, questa situazione è intollerabile. - A parlare era stata una donnina in vestaglia dall’espressione acida. Un uomo dal volto bonario, vestito in modo simile, le circondava le spalle con il braccio robusto, cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
  
_Respira, Dottore._  
_Respira più a fondo, visto che tu puoi ancora farlo._  
  
\- Signore, ci troviamo sul pianeta Gingko, nella costellazione di Kaempfer. Non ne ha mai sentito parlare? È davvero atterrato qui per caso?  
Il Dottore non provò nemmeno a cercare nella memoria. - Che cos’è successo alle mie amiche? Perché vi rifiutate di aiutarle?  
\- Il processo è senz’altro iniziato e non è possibile fermarlo, né invertirlo. Ora, se vuole spiegare perché è atterrato qui-  
\- Il… il processo? - balbettò il Dottore, mentre sentiva la speranza residua frantumarsi in mille lame di dolore. - Vuole dire che è qualcosa che succede regolarmente? Un sacrificio rituale?  
\- Lo straniero ci crede dei selvaggi! - rise il Tenente Fleace, che durante la sua ispezione della TARDIS aveva tirato giù la scatola di Dorium e ora la teneva dal lato sbagliato, causando i suoi grugniti più tremendi. Altri si unirono, ma l’ilarità generale fu stroncata sul nascere da un gesto del Comandante Kadiu.  
\- La zona è adibita alla celebrazione del sacramento matrimoniale. È vietato recarvisi in coppia senza essere accompagnati da un membro ordinato della Chiesa Monodualista. Non è permesso in nessun caso, comunque, agli individui di altre razze, ragion per cui dovrà essere aperta un’inchiesta...  
Il Vescovo lo interruppe: - Ciò che il Comandante sta cercando a modo suo di spiegarle è che le sue amiche sono state unite in matrimonio dalla Grande Madre di Gingko, la Suprema, la Fertile, la Benefica Madre. Credo che la vostra ignoranza possa facilmente scusare l’accaduto. - Diede un’occhiata a Kadiu, che scrollò le spalle e richiamò i suoi sottoposti per poi allontanarsi dopo un breve saluto formale.  
\- Questo... significa che sono vive? - Il sollievo fece vacillare il Dottore come un ramoscello al vento. Il Sergente Fleace tornò indietro per restituirgli la scatola ed egli l’afferrò con gratitudine, sebbene le mani gli bruciassero.  
Il Vescovo si fermò a ponderare la risposta. Non voleva in alcun modo illudere lo straniero, ma non poteva nemmeno tenerlo in quell’angoscia. La verità ha due facce, ma un solo cuore. - Non posso garantirlo. Come il Comandante vi ha spiegato, non era mai accaduto che la Madre unisse due individui di una razza diversa dalla nostra.  
\- Ma noi? Abbiamo prenotato un anno fa, noi! - riprese Aniya, pestando il piede con stizza. Varvar roteò gli occhi; forse già aveva qualche ripensamento riguardo al matrimonio, ma si guardò bene dall’esprimerlo ad alta voce.  
Il Dottore si guardò intorno, notò finalmente i volti intorno a lui. Alcuni avevano fattezze maschili, altri decisamente androgini. Cominciò a comprendere il significato e l’origine di quanto stava accadendo, per quanto fosse difficile da accettare.  
\- Dobbiamo attendere e pregare - concluse il Vescovo, mentre ormai nel cielo si intravedeva lo scheletro della prima luna.


	13. Honey Markwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere di Honey è difficile. Ho lavorato molto su questo capitolo, ma mi sembra comunque frammentario e incompleto. Ma poiché è sempre meglio battere il ferro finché è caldo e ormai si andava raffreddando, lo lascio così.  
> È difficile anche scegliere tra singolare e plurale, ormai: sia nelle azioni che nei dialoghi vi è un'alternanza non sempre logica e piuttosto istintiva da parte mia. Un altro tipo di alternanza è quella tra mondo interiore e mondo esterno, e anche qui spero di non creare confusione in chi legge.

E il Dottore attese, accovacciato su quelle pietre scomode.  
Il Dottore pregò.  
Cinque lune sorsero, una ad ogni ora della notte, illuminando il suo volto contratto e le mani straziate e strette a pugno. Sulle sue ginocchia, Dorium non sembrava meno ansioso.  
  
Quando si ha il tempo e la volontà di riflettere, la logica sale dal fondo e scioglie il mistero, per quanti strati di leggenda altri possano avervi lasciato deporre.  
Fusione genetica, ecco che cosa avveniva nel nucleo del pianeta. Due coscienze in un corpo solo. Non c’era da meravigliarsi se su Gingko la sovrappopolazione non era un problema.  
Clara non potrà tornare a casa mai più, pensò, ma subito cancellò quella preoccupazione inutile, perché la priorità era che entrambe si salvassero, in qualsiasi modo, in qualsiasi caso, altrimenti non vedeva la necessità di andare avanti nella sua ricerca o di muoversi da quel punto esatto, se è per questo, di muovere un solo muscolo, di pensare un solo pensiero, perché Clara aveva detto la verità e per questo si era arrabbiato così tanto, la verità faceva male ma non per questo era meno vera, _lui era sempre fuggito davanti al dolore_ , l’aveva mascherato e coperto di gingilli colorati, aveva studiato differenti tonalità di risate e di squittii per coprire l’urlo senza fine della sua coscienza.  
Lui andava a visitare l’Esposizione Universale e raccoglieva le sfide dei Guardiani e degli Eterni e tornava a cercare nuovi complici per trascinarli verso la morte.  
_No, mai più,_ tentò di promettere a se stesso, ma l’eco fu quello di una risata di scherno.  
_Ci provi ogni volta, ma poi ricadi nel medesimo schema. Non puoi restare solo, perché la solitudine ti rende cattivo. Non dovresti avere qualcuno con te, perché la compagnia ti rende vanesio e temerario. La medesima oscillazione, Signore del Tempo, imprigionato in un pendolo mentre fingi di essere libero._  
  
_Ma stavo migliorando._  
_Stavo forse, finalmente, crescendo._  
_Ero pronto a tornare a casa con una prospettiva diversa._  
_Non conta nulla, questo?_  
  
_Forse no._  
_Ma loro contano tanto. Tutto. Sono disposto a dare tutto pur di riaverle._  
  
\- Dottore, guarda.  
  
  
Alzò gli occhi stanchi e venati di rosso e trattenne il respiro.  
Il terreno aveva cominciato a smuoversi. Si sostenne contro le pietre e scattò all’indietro, senza badare ai crampi che quella posizione gli aveva procurato.  
  
Gli sembrò di trovarsi in un quadro, in quel celebre dipinto del maestro Botticelli in cui Venere nasce dalle onde del mare. Ma non era il mare, era la terra che si apriva a restituire ciò che aveva rapito, e non era una dea, era una ragazza sotto shock, nuda e sporca, che tossiva e singhiozzava.  
D’istinto l’avrebbe presa in braccio così com’era, senza badare alle conseguenze.  
Razionalmente, però, capì che la gente del luogo poteva aiutarla. Doveva dar loro fiducia perché davvero, questa volta non aveva idea di come comportarsi. Né poteva improvvisare come sempre.  
Forse, i tempi dell’improvvisazione erano conclusi a tempo indefinito. Già al tempo dell’ultima rigenerazione si era reso conto che il suo duplice battito aveva preso a seguire un ritmo diverso, più calmo e cupo; e che le sue gambe erano sempre fatte per correre, sì, ma in una direzione precisa…  
E non da solo. Mai più da solo.  
  
  
Così il Signore del Tempo e lo scaltro mercante rimasero quieti su una poltrona della sala d’aspetto, ognuno nel suo piccolo spazio d’intimità, in un bozzolo di pensieri affannosi e dormiveglia, preparandosi ad attendere per un tempo ancora più lungo.  
Dietro le palpebre, il Dottore fissava ciò che aveva colto di lei in quei pochi minuti, prima che la portassero via: non il colore dei capelli, ch’erano intrisi di terriccio, ma quel volto così nuovo e puro, che recava in ogni tratto ciò che di più bello ricordava di entrambe.  
Una fusione completa, armoniosa. In questo non c’erano stati problemi.  
Ma loro, le due menti che quel corpo conteneva, come avrebbero reagito? Forse aveva sbagliato ad abbandonarla con degli sconosciuti, avrebbe dovuto essere al suo fianco, a confortare l’una e l’altra, con parole diverse e forse non perfette, ma senza dubbio più giuste di quelle che stavano ascoltando ora…  
Carezzò il legno della scatola con il dorso della mano fasciata, come per rassicurarsi che qualcosa non era cambiato.  
\- No, non dormo, se te lo stavi chiedendo.  
\- Sensibile. - Iniziò a schioccare la lingua al ritmo di un’aria del Rigoletto finché l’altro non sbuffò.  
\- Pensavo…  
\- Non pensare, - disse il Dottore tra i denti. - Non c’è wi-fi? Cerca di scoprire qualcosa nel database di questa Clinica della Luna di Miele.  
\- Pensavo che sarebbe andata peggio, se fossimo finiti noi due lì sotto.  
\- Non meriti una risposta, te ne rendi conto?  
\- Forse.  
\- Ti odio, Dorium Maldovar.  
\- Spero proprio di no, Dottore: non lo sopporterei. - Chiuse gli occhi, e il Dottore ebbe un brivido. Si addormentò, la gola scoperta al vuoto del mattino, insensibile a se stesso.  
  
  
*  
  
_[Aprite gli occhi. No, quelli interiori. Guardatevi l’un l’altro. Percepite con tutti i sensi la presenza del coniuge.]_  
  
Era buio, dentro. Era vuoto. Eppure no, non lo era. Una presenza la sfiorava, l’afferrava, si aggrappava a lei.  
  
_Sono qui._

_Sei tu?_

_Sì. Sei tu?_

_Ma dove? Come?_

  
Prima di associare mentalmente il ricordo di un aspetto fisico a quella presenza, riuscirono a scorgersi per ciò che realmente erano. Anime nude, pura vita.  
In quei primi momenti qualcosa impedì loro di sprofondare nel terrore. Si trattava di coraggio artificiale, sotto forma di iniezione, una pratica che non era certo la norma lì alla Clinica.  
Era un luogo solitamente gioioso, in cui, se da un lato la nuova Unità doveva affrontare un percorso di riabilitazione, era comunque pienamente consapevole di ciò che era accaduto. Poiché nel loro caso non si era trattata di una fusione volontaria, ma di un terribile incidente, era stata implementata una procedura più complessa, il cui esito rimaneva quanto mai incerto.

*  
  
_[Costruite un mondo interiore condiviso, a cui ognuno apporterà le sue conoscenze e i suoi ricordi. Potete creare qualsiasi realtà vi faccia sentire bene. Scegliete con cura, perché è qui che si svilupperà la vostra esistenza mentale ed onirica, nonché i rapporti più intimi.]_  
  
Lo scrigno in cui Ada aveva scelto di custodire i propri ricordi era una costruzione a metà tra una residenza nobiliare di campagna e un tempio greco. L’edera cresceva sui mattoni scuri, tra una colonna e l’altra, creando nell’insieme una facciata suggestiva ma insolita.  
All’interno, ogni singola parete era coperta di scaffali ingombri di libri. Qualcuno parlava di lei, della bimba dai capelli sottili e della ragazzina troppo magra e troppo poco interessata ai ragazzi della sua età. Ma la maggior parte, quelli rilegati con maggior cura e pieni di illustrazioni, contenevano tutto ciò che sapeva sul Dottore.  
  
Clara aveva creato un’immensa foresta di querce. Tra un albero e l’altro, su cavalletti incastrati tra le radici o appese ai rami più bassi, migliaia di tele dipinte; erano quadri veri e propri, ritratti di sua madre, per lo più, piccole e durature gioie, tenui e profondi rimpianti, reminiscenze dei primi amori... e le sue avventure sulla TARDIS, naturalmente.  
  
Informazioni ed emozioni, interno ed esterno; questi due luoghi, seppure creati separatamente, erano fusi in un’unica realtà che apparteneva ad entrambe.  
  
Non avendo alcuna percezione visiva del corpo che si ritrovavano ora a condividere, per molti giorni vissero per lo più in quel rifugio, fingendo che si trattasse di un sogno molto bello e molto lungo. O il paradiso. O entrambe le cose.  
Ma ogni volta che erano costrette ad ascoltare le istruzioni e le rassicurazioni dall’esterno, il sogno si spezzava. Anche se la foresta e il palazzo non sparivano, era come se quelle voci giungessero dall’alto a sciogliere l’incanto. A intervalli regolari, qualcuno imboccava quel corpo con del cibo e allora sì che tutto svaniva, era di nuovo buio e non c’era più differenza né distanza tra loro. C’era anche del dolore, ma breve e pungente. Anche il dolore faceva sparire il cielo e gli alberi.  
E iniziarono a _sentire_ davvero quel corpo, ad unirsi e dividersi con scioltezza e senza più timore, e a percepire sempre più forte la mancanza di _lui_.

*  
  
_[Mettetevi d’accordo su cosa esprimere all’esterno. Nei primi tempi ci vorranno anche diversi minuti; man mano che la vostra intesa sarà rafforzata, riuscirete a prendere una decisione e rispondere all’interlocutore in un batter d’occhio.]_  
  
Per la sua prima visita, il Dottore aveva indossato una giacca blu-verdastra dalla fodera color girasole. Rimase perciò un po’ deluso quando lo avvisarono che a _lei_ non erano ancora permessi contatti visivi.  
Lei. Loro. Non era entrato pienamente nell’idea. Aveva letto il manuale per i familiari degli sposi, bene, parole-belle paroline. E Dorium era riuscito a penetrare nel database della Clinica, ma davvero non c’era niente che a cui non si potesse arrivare con la pura logica e un po’ di buon senso. Non vedeva l’ora di farla uscire di lì. Farle uscire, cioè...  
  
\- Buongiorno.  
Dalla foresta si alzò un volo di farfalle. Nelle stanze ricolme di libri s’insinuò una brezza che spettinava le pagine e il profumo dell’erba si mescolò a quello della carta.  
Che cosa dovevano dire?  
  
  
_[Se interpellati singolarmente, siate chiari e sinceri sulla vostra identità. Se non interpellati, potete partecipare all’interazione sociale come restarne esclusi.]_  
  
\- Dottore - sussurrò Clara, e ascoltò quella voce che era la sua e non lo era. Ada s’insinuò a prendere la parola, ansiosa e avida di quella presenza.  
\- Sei qui, oh, sei davvero qui, dimmi che non sei più arrabbiato, dimmi che non ci lascerai qui, non voglio non voglio non...  
Il Dottore scoppiò a ridere, una risata di sollievo e gioia e riconoscimento, ma Ada ci rimase male lo stesso.  
\- Temevo proprio che avrei fatto confusione con quello che avreste detto. Ma avevo dimenticato il tuo accento; te lo porti dietro proprio dovunque vai.  
Entrambe provarono un sollievo analogo. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice. No, era lo stesso difficile e comunque definitivo, ma erano tanto più libere rispetto a quanto era stato loro insegnato in quei giorni confusi. Ada benedisse la sua triste infanzia newyorkese per la prima volta nella vita.  
\- Ssssh. No che non sono arrabbiato, ma voi potreste e dovreste esserlo. Mi vergogno moltissimo per aver permesso che succedesse. E non potrei mai lasciarvi, mai.  
Lei sorrise e questa volta il Dottore non poté dire di chi fosse in realtà quel sorriso, perché il silenzio non aveva inflessioni, naturalmente, ma preferì non chiedere.  
Diede uno sguardo veloce attorno a sé, per assicurarsi che nessuno guardasse. D’accordo, potevano esserci delle telecamere. Infilò una mano in tasca, afferrò il cacciavite sonico e in pochi secondi disattivò qualsiasi segnale, vero o presunto.  
\- Pronte ad ammirare il mio nuovo look?  
\- Non possiamo togliere la benda - protestò Clara. - Non abbiamo concluso la riabilitazione.  
\- Oh, invece credo proprio che sia conclusa, terminata e infiocchettata e porco schifo slacciati… voilà. Ora, consapevolissimo di non essere il più bel panorama della galassia, ma potete aprire quegli occhietti?  
Erano occhi molto belli. Nuovi, come tutto il resto, con le iridi di una sfumatura a metà tra il nocciola di Clara e il verde pallido di Ada. Si riempirono di lacrime in fretta.  
 - Orribile! - valutò l’accento newyorkese.  
\- Abbastanza tremendo, ma nella mia epoca va di nuovo di moda, perciò… - si espresse Clara, un po’ meno drastica.  
\- Era solo un tentativo, l’altra giacca era inzaccherata. Perfetto, si torna al blu classico. Perciò lasciatemi sbrigare le scartoffie e non più tardi di domani saremo di nuovo in viaggio.

*  
  
_[Nessuno dei due è obbligato a stringere amicizie che solo l’altro desidera coltivare, né a svolgere il lavoro del coniuge; ma sarebbe ugualmente ingiusto escludere l’altro da rapporti che desidera intrattenere o compiti che vorrebbe svolgere.]_  
  
Clara si era addormentata sul divano, un libro aperto sul grembo: c'era una foto di Turlough e Tegan che battibeccavano allegramente. Ada scivolò fuori dalla stanza e raggiunse la foresta.  
Clara aveva iniziato a lavorare ad un quadro nuovo, notò. Finora aveva creduto che spuntassero come funghi sotto gli alberi, non che lei, seppure con un pennello immaginario, li dipingesse davvero. Sbirciò cauta sotto il lenzuolo che ricopriva la tela.  
Il soggetto raffigurato assomigliava ad un Silente, a prima vista, scarno e scavato e pauroso. Ma aveva occhi del colore dell’acquamarina grezza, e sulle guance terree brillavano due lacrime.  
Una figura di donna, seminascosta dietro di lui, lo stringeva tra le braccia. Nessuno sfondo - il quadro non era ancora terminato - ma alcuni tratti erano dettagliati all’inverosimile. Le mani, in particolare, e i capelli che catturavano la luce lunare in striature d’argento pallido.  
Quando tornò nella casa, rimase a guardarla per un po’. Era possibile che il vento soffiasse da quella parte?  
Perché era il suo sogno da secoli.  
Dalla prima puntata della settima stagione, per la precisione, quando l’eco di Clara era un Dalek pasticciere e il Dottore aveva un mento enorme e il sorriso di un bambino.  
Quando era convinta di non poterlo desiderare per sé, perché nonostante la sua salute mentale non fosse sfolgorante non era mai arrivata al punto di crederlo reale, e aveva sperato che prima o poi, insomma, tra lui e Clara si sarebbe _concretizzato_ qualcosa.  
Quel ritratto…  
_Sarete una cosa sola_ , era stata la profezia, e poi: _Quanto amore_!  
Non si riferiva soltanto all’amore tra di loro.  
Era qualcosa di più grande.  
Era…

  
*

\- Ho trovato come chiamarti. Non posso andare in giro a presentarti in coppia, perciò d’ora in poi sarai, ta-dan, Honey Markwald.  
\- Honey? Mi sale la glicemia, Dottore. - Lei tirò fuori la lingua di sbieco, come per simulare uno strangolamento.  
\- Honey nella Clinica della Luna di Miele. Sembra il titolo di un manga hentai, te lo concedo.  
\- E poi, Markwald? Cosa c’è di male in _Osham_? - protestò Clara.  
\- Tutto! - decretarono Ada e il Dottore all’unisono.  
  
_[Una volta conclusa la procedura di assimilazione, la nuova Unità sarà pronta ad integrarsi nella società.]_  
  
\- Ma è infinitamente più elegante! - borbottò Clara, un po’ piccata. Se era rimasta amareggiata dall’accaduto, lo nascondeva assai bene. E sì che avrebbe dovuto nasconderlo doppiamente, perciò si dimostrava oltremodo coraggiosa.  
\- A proposito di eleganza, avevi detto che quei vestiti erano stati una cattiva idea e saresti tornato al solito completo.  
\- Il Dottore mente, ricordi? Non è male per nulla. Ottanio e giallo, suvvia, c’è di peggio nella galassia, e alla fine ti dona.  
\- Merci, mademoiselle. Markham, ascolta sempre la tua ragazza. Vi ho portato una sorpresa. _Ti_ ho portato una sorpresa, Honey.  
Aveva tirato fuori il cacciavite sonico e Ada si accorse della modifica, anche perché l’aveva osservato attentamente quand’era uscito dalla console. Di sicuro quel micropulsante non c’era, e nemmeno la luce laterale che si era accesa in quell’esatto istante.  
\- Quando il dito indica il cielo, tu guardi il dito, eh? Di là, girati di là!  
La parete opposta al letto stava diventando trasparente. Peggio, stava diventando uno specchio. - Non sono pronta! - Questa volta il Dottore non seppe dire chi stesse parlando. Forse era questa la voce autentica di Honey. - Non voglio guardare, non…  
\- Rilassati. Sei stupenda. Non è come se non poteste più riconoscervi, troverete entrambe voi stesse in ciò che siete ora. A me piace moltissimo, se posso dirlo. Ciò che non mi piace è che non abbiate potuto scegliere. Dovremmo sempre poter scegliere, ma non è quasi mai così… per me non lo è stato…  
Honey teneva ancora lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento opaco. Annuì, le labbra che tremavano.  
\- Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto impedire tutto questo, ma se non si può tornare indietro, si deve guardare avanti. Guardati. Guardatevi. Spero che riusciate a vedere ciò che vedo io.  
\- Ho paura.  
  
Tremavano le foglie, nella foresta, e i tralci d’edera sulla facciata del palazzo.  
  
\- Lo so. Ma io sono qui, e non può succedere nulla di male. Coraggio, aprite gli occhi.  
Honey ubbidì. Inspirò forte e guardò davanti a sé.  
  
Indossava un abitino leggero che doveva fungere da camicia da notte, e nient’altro.  
Era bella. Ma soprattutto era vero - meravigliosamente vero - che potevano riconoscersi entrambe in lei, e il timore che aveva provato fino ad un attimo prima scomparve come brina al sole.  
Sorrise e pianse, toccandosi il viso.  
Per Ada era come vedere se stessa e Clara nello stesso momento. Ma ancora meglio, vedeva ciò che aveva sempre sognato di essere.  
E per Clara era come vedere se stessa e Ada, fuse in una perfezione inesprimibile.  
Proprio come il duplice mondo che avevano costruito ad amplificare le loro anime, quel corpo era uno scrigno perfetto. Ma a differenza di ciò che potevano vivere tra i pensieri, all’ombra degli occhi chiusi, all’esterno vi era solo il vuoto.  
Lo credevano perché negli ultimi, difficili, confusi giorni non avevano potuto vedere la luce del sole, se non di nascosto? O perché per ogni ora trascorsa con il Dottore ce n’erano state almeno cinque di fila a venire analizzata? Nessuno era mai stato scortese o violento con lei, ma lo stesso non era libera…  
Mentre la parete tornava lentamente alla normalità, Clara colse dietro il proprio riflesso ciò che mancava nel quadro. Non somigliava più a un Silente, ad uno spettro, all’ombra confusa di un uomo - era ormai un ritratto persino lusinghiero di colui che stava dietro di loro.  
\- Che cos’hai visto, allora?  
\- Noi. E te.  
Il Dottore strinse a sé Honey per un po’, fiero e sollevato che non vi fossero ormai più ostacoli e segreti tra loro. Ora, però, c’era la parte divertente, o almeno quella più avventurosa.  
\- Dunque, ho scoperto che c’è un piccolo inconveniente.  
\- L’ultima volta che hai detto così, abbiamo combattuto contro un Macra. - Ada mise le mani avanti, sospettosa.  
\- Sì, e sei stata uno splendore. - Il Dottore strizzò l’occhio, un sorriso folle e impaziente. - Niente di così mostruoso. Solo… ho provato a chiedere il permesso perché andaste via di qui in anticipo, ma vorrebbero tenervi ancora un pochino per, che so, studiare il caso. Oh, sì, ti considerano un _caso eclatante_ , ma ci pensate quanto sono noiosi? Solo perché non siamo di qui, capirai. Era ovvio che avrebbe funzionato.  
Non le avrebbe mai confessato tutta la preoccupazione di quella notte. Come aveva dentro fuoco e ghiaccio senza che l’uno potesse spegnersi né l’altro fondersi, così erano la leggerezza e la gioia con la malinconia e l’oscurità nel suo animo - mai si sfioravano, mai si mescolavano, erano frutti di sommo nutrimento o puro veleno. E mentre donava speranza, tratteneva per sé il dolore.  
\- Per questo stamattina ci hanno prosciugato le vene a furia di prelievi, e tutte quelle domande…  
Il Dottore deglutì rumorosamente quando si accorse dei segni sul braccio di lei. Sentiva freddo proprio al centro del petto. Con una carezza lenta li nascose, ma d’improvviso vi premette il pollice, la furia negli occhi, la luce dorata si sprigionò e a nulla valsero le sue proteste:  
\- No, fermati! Stai gettando anni di vita per la puntura di un ago?  
\- Non è la puntura. Non è il sangue. È che non voglio… non lo sopporto! - Era feroce, quello sguardo, e quasi a Ada sembrò di rivedere l’Undicesimo nella puntata di Manhattan, ma lei non era River, loro non erano importanti _in quel modo_ , giusto?  
Quando il Dottore le lasciò il braccio, il segno era sparito, ma gli occhi di lei erano lucidi.  
\- Non farlo più. Non osare farlo mai più.  
\- Ho abbastanza energia per undici rigenerazioni, cosa mai può farmi? Non badare a queste sciocchezze.  
\- Ne avessi anche cinquecentosette, ho detto… - Questa volta furono entrambe a lanciargli quello sguardo perentorio e umido di commozione.  
\- Andiamo. Andiamo via. - Il Dottore scattò verso l’uscita e le porse la mano, tesa perché la sua l’afferrasse, com’era giusto e bello e necessario.  
\- Corri!


	14. Una visita dal futuro

E corsero via, di nuovo sulla TARDIS, di nuovo nel Vortice del Tempo, di nuovo in quel guardaroba immenso perché non su tutti i pianeti è consentito dalla legge o dal clima scorrazzare in camicia da notte. Su qualcuno di essi non sarebbe nemmeno il caso di portare un completo verde pavone, ma su questo ci sarebbe stato da discutere - e discutere dell’abbigliamento del Dottore era veramente uno spreco di tempo e di fiato, no?  
I vecchi abiti di Clara erano troppo piccoli per Honey, che era più alta di quattro pollici e mezzo. Quelli di Ada, che pure come altezza sarebbero andati bene, erano troppo stretti sui fianchi e sul seno. Ed era un eufemismo, visto che di seno Ada aveva sempre avuto una retromarcia.  
Dorium sosteneva che provarsi allo specchio un gran numero di vestiti fosse terapeutico, e avendo l’intera documentazione della Clinica sul chip sapeva quel che diceva; aveva a che fare con il sentirsi a proprio agio e scoprire le potenzialità del proprio aspetto. Non che gli facesse piacere ricordare di non avere più la possibilità di indossare alcunché, ma non poteva incolpare altri che se stesso per la fine che aveva fatto; solo grazie al Dottore non si era trattato della fine in senso stretto, perciò essergli utile era un vero onore che ripagava anche se in minima parte il debito di gratitudine che sentiva di portare nei suoi confronti.  
Seguendo un inutile orgoglio, sarebbe rimasto per l’eternità nel Settimo Transetto, ma da tempo aveva ammesso di apprezzare la vita sulla TARDIS persino più dell’esistenza agiata e viziosa a cui era abituato prima che il Silenzio lo coinvolgesse nei suoi piani.  
Prima che la Kovarian gli facesse credere...  
  
\- Salve.  
Qualcuno era apparso dal nulla all’altro capo della stanza, ma dapprincipio il rotore temporale gli impedì la visuale.  
\- Oh, Jenny. Li trovi in guardaroba, dovunque sia. Sono stati quasi sempre lì dentro, in effetti, da quando non atterriamo, ed è già passata una settimana. È stato un errore andare sulla Terra così presto, per lei. Ma che stupido, non sai niente di quello che è successo, ecco, diciamo che troverai un po’ di cambiamenti...  
\- Credevo fossi rimasto a Lungbarrow - commentò lei, aggrottando la fronte. Sembrava… invecchiata? Era un pensiero stupido, non aveva una ruga nemmeno a cercarla con la lente. Erano gli occhi, era qualcosa nello sguardo.  
\- Credevo che a Poosh facesse più caldo - replicò invece, notando i suoi vestiti. - Che cosa diavolo è Lungbarrow? Un ristorante a tema piratesco?  
\- Oh, no. - Jenny si guardò attorno e sembrò entrare in panico, fissando terrorizzata il proprio manipolatore temporale. - È tornato alla prima configurazione! È troppo presto. Troppo… oh, no, non può vedermi ora, non posso dirgli nulla, non devo cambiare nulla, farebbe male, farebbe tanto male…  
\- Shhhh, calmati, non sto capendo niente!  
\- Tu hai… hai detto Poosh. Quanto tempo è passato da quando eravamo là?  
\- Non ha molto senso domandare “quanto tempo” qui dentro, ma dal mio umilissimo punto di vista, un mese? due? No, forse meno. E tu da che epoca arrivi?  
\- Non posso dirlo, Dorium. Devo… devo andare. - Ma non si mosse, non attivò il dispositivo. Continuò a guardarsi intorno, come per cercare una soluzione… più probabilmente il coraggio.  
\- Dev’essere trascorso un bel po’, se mi chiami per nome. Non che mi dispiaccia. Comunque, credo che il Dottore possa gestire l’incidente senza problemi. Basta non rivelare troppo, no? Da quanto non vi incontrate?  
Jenny scosse la testa. - Non è questo il punto. - Sospirò, occhieggiando la porta del corridoio, in fondo alle scale. Se fosse stata molto attenta, se avesse finto che tutto andasse bene…  
Proprio come quel giorno, sulla spiaggia della piscina -  
_“Mi è andata la sabbia negli occhi”_  
Proprio come se si fossero lasciati un mese prima.  
Ne aveva bisogno, davvero: rivederlo per un’ultima volta e chiudere il cerchio sulla difesa dall’attacco dei Sycorax.  
Aveva tutte le carte davanti a sé.  
Aveva ricostruito poco, troppo poco, ma era abbastanza per farla tentare. Solo che aveva sbagliato nel ripristinare la configurazione del manipolatore, era andata troppo indietro. Indietro fino al link con la TARDIS originale, fino al Dodicesimo Dottore, in un tempo in cui Gallifrey stava ancora in un’altra dimensione e forse...  
  
Cancellò quel _forse_.  
Suo padre entrò nella stanza della console, ridendo, e affrontò i gradini metallici con un piglio giovanile e spensierato che le strinse i cuori di nostalgia.  
Indossava uno strano mantello, una sciarpa improbabile, un cappello di pelliccia… ma sotto quell’accozzaglia buffa portava lo stesso completo che ben conosceva, solo di un altro colore. Con lui c’era una ragazza che le parve familiare all’istante, e fu così che ne ebbe la conferma. Ora doveva solo fingere, ingannare, consegnare il messaggio e sparire.  
Nonostante il dolore. Nonostante tutto ciò che sapeva.  
\- Papà. Honey. Passavo da queste parti, e insomma...  
\- Oh, ah, che sorpresa! - Il suo volto sorridente si trasfigurò in una smorfia di curiosità. - Fammi capire, Jenny: sai già tutto… quanto?  
\- Non dici sempre che ho una parlantina alquanto notevole, Dottore? - Dorium non sapeva perché stesse coprendo Jenny: mai avrebbe desiderato tramare un’altra volta alle spalle del Dottore, ma nemmeno poteva tradire sua figlia, soprattutto se, come aveva intuito, era in ballo un futuro che, per quanto non fosse esaltante - la preoccupazione di lei non lasciava dubbi - non andava cambiato nemmeno di una virgola.  
\- Eeeeeh, meglio, allora, non ci dilunghiamo nei dettagli. - Anche lui stupì del cappotto che indossava. - È scesa la temperatura di recente, a Poosh?  
Jenny ponderò come rispondere. C’erano cose che poteva dire senza pericolo? Forse, forse, persino il malfunzionamento dell’apparecchio era una verità che si poteva raccontare almeno per metà…  
\- Ci siamo trasferite dalle parti della Cintura di Casivanian. Sono passati un po’ di anni, papà. Il tuo manipolatore non funziona un granché, insomma… diciamo che non è la prima volta che ci vediamo, da quando me l’hai dato.  
Il verso indispettito del Dottore non era riproducibile, salvo forse posizionando un peperoncino dai gradi Scoville a cinque zeri direttamente nella gola. - Capito. Non è stata una grande idea. Ma farò buon viso a cattivo gioco, quando ti rivedrò, e filerà tutto liscio, giusto?  
Jenny alzò i pollici, sfoderando il suo sorriso dolce. Il Dottore annuì, ma non se l’era bevuta.  
\- Sei arrivata da… quanto, cinque minuti? Dieci? Mezz’ora? E già avete complottato per prendermi in giro. E giocherellare con il tempo, non ti ho insegnato niente?  
Si rese conto di aver detto una grande stupidaggine. Quando mai avrebbe potuto insegnarle qualcosa, se avevano avuto così poco tempo per stare insieme?  
\- Vieni qui, ragazzina, fammi sentire che sei vera.  
Jenny gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo fissò. Sembrava sereno, adesso, lo sguardo colmo d’affetto che mai avrebbe dimenticato.  
Era suo padre, una delle tre persone che aveva amato di più in assoluto. E doveva tacere.  
Ma doveva anche parlare.  
\- Posso dare un’occhiata anch’io ai vestiti? Dalle mie parti c’è un modo particolare per scegliere i colori…  
Il Dottore capì che voleva qualche minuto da sola con Honey, e non si oppose. - Andate, andate a farvi splendide. Lasciami quel coso, te lo aggiusto un momentino. Dimmi solo la data esatta, non mi va di mandarti nella preistoria senza nemmeno una clava. Casivanian, eh? Dove di preciso?  
Lei glielo disse e il Dottore storse il naso. Il pianeta Sto era una noia indescrivibile: più o meno come la Terra, ma senza i lati positivi. Niente muffin ai mirtilli, niente Beatles. Contente loro...  
Soppesando il manipolatore, le guardò uscire dalla stanza e solo allora si accigliò. Non aveva brutti presentimenti, per ora, ma avrebbe preferito che quell’incidente non ci fosse stato. La sua storia con River era stata degna di essere vissuta in ogni suo attimo, ma tanto quanto entrambi avevano amato, avevano sofferto.  
Sperò di non dover ripetere interamente quell’esperienza. Non con Jenny, non con la sua bambina…  
Una mano davanti al viso, fletté le dita ormai risanate, anche grazie a ciò che Honey aveva chiamato uno spreco di energia rigenerativa.  
Come se la più piccola delle violenze non fosse un insulto alla vita.  
No, i gingkiani non volevano fare qualcosa di male, ma non aveva differenza ai suoi occhi, ecco. Una lacrima di Honey, di Jenny, di Gordon - oh! e sì, anche di Dorium sarebbe bastata ad affogarlo... o a farlo esplodere di rabbia fino a non avere più il controllo di sé, e davvero, preferiva la morte al diventare lui stesso, ancora una volta, un’arma di distruzione.  
_Se dovesse succedere, lo giuro, da quel giorno non sarò più il Dottore._  
  
\- Questa è un amore - commentò Jenny quando Honey ebbe indossato la salopette con le stelline davanti. L’ammirò mentre sorrideva leggermente davanti allo specchio.  
\- Già, ma era di Sarah Jane. L’ho provata solo perché so che il Dottore è impegnato di là, non vorrei mai che mi vedesse indossarla. - Ada era riconoscibilissima con la sua conoscenza enciclopedica e le sue insicurezze croniche. - Com’è quella storia dei colori?  
\- Una scusa, ovviamente.  
\- _Ovviamente_. Non ci dirai quanto tempo è passato da Poosh, vero?  
\- Potrei. So che non glielo direste. Ma perché complicare la situazione? State vivendo un momento magico.  
\- Ti dirò… è stata dura sapere che non avrei più rivisto mio padre, i miei amici, i miei studenti. Ho cercato di sistemare quello che potevo, ho scritto delle lettere, ho preso un po’ della mia roba dall’appartamento. - La voce di Honey aveva un’altra inflessione, adesso. Si sganciò le bretelle della salopette, decisa a non rischiare che il Dottore la scoprisse, e se la sfilò restando in camicetta e calzamaglia. Aveva un bel corpo formoso. Oh, sì, era davvero bella. - Ho detto addio ad un ingresso vuoto, ad un ombrello e ad uno specchio che non rifletterà mai più il volto di Clara Oswald. Eppure esisto ancora, ed è come dici… è tutto magico e sono felice… però...  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Era la prima volta che Clara esprimeva all’esterno i suoi sentimenti su ciò che era accaduto. Corse nel palazzo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, mentre fuori una pioggia lieve aveva iniziato a cadere.  
Jenny capì che doveva andarsene il più presto possibile. Non avrebbe resistito senza scoppiare a piangere o peggio. Non dopo quel discorso.  
\- Clara… - esordì, malgrado se stessa. In uno slancio di follia, stava quasi per avvertirla dell’oscurità che attendeva tutti loro, ma l’altra metà di Honey la interruppe.  
\- Scusa, è andata a riposarsi un po’. Abbiamo un mucchio di posticini graziosi dove sonnecchiare, qui dentro. Non possiamo esserci entrambe ventiquattr’ore al giorno, capisci. Specialmente quando siamo emotivamente sotto pressione.  
Jenny non capiva, ma finse di conoscere la situazione: - Lo so, ed è meglio così, perché devo dirti una cosa molto importante, Ada. Devo darti un ricordo. E non puoi conservarlo con gli altri, non puoi condividerlo con Clara, non puoi nemmeno aprirlo. Non ti farà male. Non ti farà nulla, sai...  
\- Jenny, non penserei mai che tu voglia farmi del male. D’accordo, dammelo pure.  
Era così semplice?  
Era davvero tanto semplice?  
Si avvicinò a Honey e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, chiuse gli occhi e spinse con la mente un’immaginaria sfera di luce.  
\- L’ho sentito. Credo proprio sia entrato… Vastra ti ha insegnato qualche trucchetto, vero?  
\- Puoi dirlo - ammise con voce neutra. - Ma credo ce l’avessi già in potenziale.  
\- Una volta ho visto tuo padre dare una testata a un uomo per spiegargli chi fosse senza perdere tempo in chiacchiere. Sei stata molto più delicata, devo dire. Non ti resta che dirmi a chi devo consegnare il messaggio e quando.  
\- Non so _quando_. So soltanto che lo incontrerai…  
\- Lo incontreremo - la corresse Ada, e cercò una conferma nel suo sguardo, ma Jenny non confermò né smentì quella precisazione. Era troppo occupata a trattenere le lacrime.  
\- Sulla Terra, tra molti anni. Accadrà, non c’è bisogno di forzare nulla, credo. E lui non deve saperlo. Scusa, l’ho già detto, non volevo trattarti da stupida.  
\- A chi…  
Sentirono dei passi e un fischiettare inquieto. Jenny le mormorò velocemente un nome all’orecchio; Honey annuì e sorrise.  
\- Oh, è fantastico! Lui...  
Jenny le fece segno di tacere. - Sì, lui è fantastico. - Indietreggiò verso la porta, finendo tra le braccia di suo padre che entrava in quel momento.  
\- Ops.  
Ada considerò l’eventualità di afferrare il primo pezzo di stoffa a portata di mano e nascondersi dietro l’appendiabiti più vicino, ma poi ricordò che il Dottore aveva visto molto di più di così, quando Honey era _nata_. Ma lui era un vero signore, oltre che un Signore del Tempo, perciò evitò comunque di fissarla, limitandosi a consegnare il manipolatore a Jenny.  
\- Aggiustato e resettato. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve, però. Rimani a pranzo, almeno…  
Jenny gli accarezzò una guancia e sussurrò: - Un’altra volta, va bene? A presto, papà.  
Si infilò il bracciale e senza indugiare ancora premette il pulsante, svanendo dalla stanza.  
Aveva lasciato tanti di quei dubbi nell’aria da poterli quasi toccare.  
  
Il Dottore cercò di sdrammatizzare. - Mettiti qualcosa di carino, coraggio, ti porto a mangiare qualcosa fuori.  
\- No, per favore. Non ho fame, restiamo qui.  
\- Oh, scusa, d’accordo. Avevo un invito del Principe di Condé, ma non fa niente, ci andremo un’altra volta.  
\- La versione originale della crema Chantilly? - Clara si era svegliata, eccome.  
\- Avevate ragione - sospirò il Dottore. - Io faccio queste cose, le continuo a fare. Tengo per me tutto ciò che ha un cattivo sapore e cerco di regalare qualcosa di dolce, e può sembrare che non me ne importi niente. Ma tutto continua ad andare storto, e adesso…  
Non chiese nulla riguardo a ciò che Jenny poteva o non poteva averle raccontato. Doveva evitare gli spoiler più di ogni altra cosa, era naturale. Erano invischiati in un altro mistero, probabilmente pericoloso, comunque frustrante.  
\- Non dobbiamo pensarci. Si risolverà tutto.  
\- Certo che si risolverà. Dunque, diciassettesimo secolo, dovrei avere una sciccheria da qualche parte… - Frugò in un armadio e gli rovinò addosso una montagna di abiti completi di guardinfante, piuttosto pesanti per la verità. - Uff… dammi una mano, per favore. Oh! Questo è carino! Farai sfigurare contesse e marchesine, dammi retta.  
\- Comunque, quand’è che Jenny è andata via? Che mi sono persa? - Clara ostentava la propria allegra confusione, ma era una maschera molto ben confezionata. Non aveva dormito affatto. Aveva pianto un po’, all’ombra delle querce, mentre finiva gli ultimi ritocchi del quadro. Aveva sentito di nascosto tutto ciò che si erano dette.  
E aveva paura. Aveva riflettuto specialmente su quel “lo incontrerai”. Capiva che quel momento magico non sarebbe durato per sempre, che sarebbe successo qualcosa a dividerle, forse persino a separarla per sempre da entrambi.  
Forse, addirittura, nel futuro da cui veniva Jenny lei non esisteva più.  
Ma proprio per questo doveva vivere il presente fino in fondo... perché quando la fine fosse arrivata non restasse nemmeno una goccia di rimpianto.  
O una briciola di bignè ripieno.


	15. Delitto alla corte del Re Sole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è ambientato per la maggior parte in un giorno preciso, il 24 aprile del 1671. Per capirci un po' di più sull'avvenimento potete wikizzarvi [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fran%C3%A7ois_Vatel) oppure fregarvene del tutto.  
> John Hart è un personaggio presente nella seconda stagione di Torchwood, potreste trovare qualche spoiler su quest'ultima. Ah, e i Saturniani (tradotto alla cavolo, vabbé) sono i famosi Vampiri di Venezia dell'omonimo episodio, solo un po' più piccoli e a quanto pare commestibili :P

\- Dovevo essere sotto l’influsso di qualche strana sostanza - borbottò Clara, guardando con sospetto i vassoi ricolmi di cibo. - Oppure ha sempre avuto un filtro di percezione.

\- Di che stai parlando? C’era qualcosa nel vino? -  Ada si premurò di annusare il calice in cui avevano appena bevuto, ma non notò niente di strano. Nemmeno lei aveva molta voglia di assaggiare quegli strani crostacei, a dire la verità.

\- Era linguaggio figurato. Volevo dire, come ho fatto finora a non trovarlo attraente? - Da dietro le stoviglie d'argento e cristallo sbirciava il Dottore, sottile ed elegante nei suoi abiti seicenteschi, raggiungere i tavoli del banchetto senza troppa fretta.

\- Non lo so proprio - ridacchiò Ada, che sin dalla prima stagione di The Thick of It aveva sempre trovato Peter Capaldi di una bellezza raffinata ma in questa particolare _mise_ , con i calzoni al ginocchio che lasciavano scoperte le gambe magre, il Dottore le sembrava soltanto buffo. - Gli mancava proprio una parrucca con i boccoli per aprirti il cuore, chissà. Dovresti vederlo vestito da Richelieu… quinto scaffale nella libreria gialla del salottino cinese. Trovi tutte le serie della BBC che in questa dimensione non sono mai andate in onda.

\- No, non credo che lo farò, ma grazie… attenta, arriva.

Il Dottore si sedette accanto a lei, proprio di fronte al ministro Colbert, che odorava di aglio a distanza e sembrava badare soltanto al suo piatto, e si sistemò il fazzolettone in modo da nascondere le strane macchie rosse sotto la marsina.

\- Brutte notizie, vero? Dimmi… dimmi che quel sangue non è tuo - bisbigliò Honey, impallidendo un poco.

\- Magari lo fosse. Che ne dici di saltare questa portata? Non voglio più sentir parlare di pesce. È una tortura. Quel povero Maestro delle Cerimonie…

Si alzarono e quando furono abbastanza lontani dal tavolo lei espresse la sua preoccupazione. Aveva ancora in mano il bicchiere, tra l'altro. - Hai cercato di salvarlo?

\- Non avrei potuto comunque, sapevo che era predestinato... ma vieni anche a chiedermelo? Menomale che mi conosci! No, quando sono arrivato nelle sue stanze era già stato ucciso.

\- Come sarebbe a dire? Madame de Sévigné raccontò, cioè, racconterà che si è trattato di un suicidio.

\- Credetemi, non lo è stato, niente affatto. È solo così che sembrerà perché ho rimaneggiato un poco la scena del crimine, ma la storia _non_ è affatto come ve l’hanno raccontata. È un affare molto più torbido e voglio riannodare tutti i fili. - Abbassò la voce ad un sussurro. - La marchesa di Montespan… non fissarla, fai finta di niente.

Honey cercò di puntare altrove lo sguardo; finse di ammirare le ghirlande appese al portico. - Non dirmi che è un alieno. Non dirmi che è una piovra gigante.

\- È una spia dell’Agenzia del Tempo. Maledetti. Quel tizio con la parrucca più chiara, che sta sempre alle costole del Duca d’Orléans… non guardarlo adesso…

\- Sì. ce l’ho presente, è impossibile non notarlo, sembra che sia impregnato di ormoni. È lui la piovra gigante? Perché tocca il sedere a qualsiasi paggio gli capiti tra le mani - s’informò lei.

\- Spiritosa. E a proposito di spirito, quanto hai bevuto esattamente? Comunque, si chiama capitano John Hart.

\- Come ho fatto a non riconoscerlo? - si agitò Ada. Era nella seconda stagione di Torchwood. Aveva avuto una relazione con Jack Harkness e aveva salvato suo fratello Grey, per poi ritrovarsi in suo potere. Non era sicura di voler sapere cosa stesse combinando alla corte del Re Sole.

\- Ti ho chiesto quanto hai bevuto, ma non era una battuta, la mia. Non voglio assolutamente spaventarti, ma la cara marchesa farebbe di tutto per mantenere la sua copertura, dal partorire una dozzina di figli del Re al lasciar cadere una polverina magica nel bicchiere delle rivali. Tu stai bene, vero? - Esaminò a sua volta il calice, ficcandovi il naso dentro senza troppi complimenti.

Honey iniziò a sudare freddo, ma ovviamente era soltanto l’ansia. - Sì, penso proprio di sì, ma perché dovrebbe avvelenare me? Non sono una sua rivale, io! Sto con te, non aspiro certo a diventare la nuova favorita di quel puzzone…

Il Dottore sembrò compiaciuto e le porse il braccio. - Già, tu stai con me e ora andremo a scambiare due paroline con quell’infame. Non il Re Puzzone, intendo, ma il capitano Hart.

****

Il Duca era impegnato a sguazzare nella fontana con il Cavaliere di Lorena. Entrambi ubriachi persi, non si accorsero nemmeno del gentiluomo vestito di blu e della bella dama che puntavano dritti verso il loro affascinante compagno.

\- Incredibile come ci si possa far trascinare dagli eventi, capitano. - esordì il Dottore.

La mano dell’ex Agente del Tempo corse alla spada, ma lui lo prevenne. - Non mi azzarderei, se fossi in te. Cosa c’era in quel carico?

\- E tu chi saresti? No, aspetta, lasciami indovinare. Te ne vai in giro nel tempo con una bella ragazza, ficchi il naso in giro… devi essere il famoso Dottore di cui parlava Jack.

\- L’hai detto… ora ti pregherei di rispondere.

\- E va bene, curiosone interstellare. Erano pesci alieni, avrei dovuto intercettarli al porto, ma sono stato trattenuto. Così ho pensato che, scambiandoli con i rifornimenti per il banchetto...

\- Che razza di pesci alieni?

\- Saturniani. Molto piccoli, per la verità, praticamente avannotti. Pare che abbiano perso il loro pianeta e siano giunti attraverso una crepa nello spazio-tempo.

\- I Saturniani non sono pesci, sono… va bene, sono quello che sono, ma tu sei a conoscenza di ciò che è successo a Venezia un secolo fa? Avreste voluto davvero che questa volta provassero a colonizzare il Mare del Nord? E credevo di averle chiuse tutte, quelle maledette crepe! Oh… ma certo. - Ragionò in fretta, senza perdere di vista Hart. Erano su una linea temporale abortita. La TARDIS aveva viaggiato consapevolmente su uno schifo di tentacolo reciso del Tempo invece che sulla realtà per cui si era quasi auto-eliminato dall’esistenza. Vecchia mascalzona.

\- Mi sembra un po’ tardo, il vostro amico, madame. Ricomincerò da capo: l’intento era sin dall’inizio quello di fermarli. Per questo abbiamo predisposto navi da pesca per catturare l’intero branco.

\- E hai deciso di darli da mangiare agli ospiti del principe! - Clara aveva letto solo qualche pagina del resoconto sui profughi di Saturnyne, ma bastava poco per rendersi conto che il capitano aveva una coscienza alquanto elastica. - Noi siamo gente che ha viaggiato molto, ma… bleah.

\- Lo senti, Honey? Io sono _tardo_. Lui è uno spudorato, insensibile, pazzo assassino, ma io sono _tardo_.

\- Sei giunto alla conclusione sbagliata, amico, e questo basta per lasciarmi dire ciò che mi pare. - Provò nuovamente a raggiungere l’elsa della spada, ma questa volta il Dottore decise una volta per tutte di disattivare il congegno che vi era inserito. - Vuoi davvero vendicare quei pesciolini? E la prossima volta metterai su una fondazione per salvare le Balene Astrali?

\- Mi basta che ammetti le tue colpe. Non puoi farlo davanti alla corte o cambieresti gli eventi, ma questo lo sai già molto bene. Dillo a me, dimmi perché hai ucciso François Vatel.

\- Oh. Quel tizio. - Il capitano Hart sembrava annoiato. - Sospettava troppo. Era entrato nel panico, minacciava di salire su un cavallo e arrivare fino al porto a controllare perché non fosse ancora arrivato nulla. Ho dovuto eliminarlo, chiaro?

\- Cristallino. Ora faresti un favore a questo pianeta e oltre se te ne tornassi da dove sei venuto.

\- Non può - dichiarò Ada, trionfante. - L’Agenzia del Tempo non esiste più, e lui è stato condannato per tanti di quei crimini che se dovessimo stare a contarli non arriveremmo in tempo prima che finiscano i dolci.

\- Oh, buono a sapersi. Dirò alla marchesa di Montespan che sei stato richiamato per un affare urgente. Continuerà a sfornare pargoli per Sua Maestà anche senza di te, capitano. - Puntò il cacciavite sonico contro la manica ricamata della marsina di Hart, e con una breve sequenza di impulsi gli riprogrammò il manipolatore, facendolo svanire dal 1671 e dalle loro vite.

\- Dov’è andato il nostro cucciolone? - biascicò il Duca d’Orleans, completamente inzuppato ma sorridente. - Tra poco inizia lo spettacolo delle marionette!

****

Il Dottore sospirò a fondo. Avrebbe potuto rimandarlo nel suo secolo, dove probabilmente avrebbe affrontato un’esecuzione; invece aveva optato per un pianeta semideserto dove per un po’ avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo e schiarirsi le idee. Lo disprezzava, ma non voleva scendere al suo livello di indifferenza per la vita altrui. - È ora di andare.

\- Restiamo solo qualche minuto, possiamo? Soltanto una fetta di torta, per onorare Monsieur Vatel. - Non era più solo la golosità a spingere Clara, ma un impulso sincero a dare un significato a quella giornata di grottesca tragedia.

\- Credo si possa fare - sorrise lui, la voce quieta e complice, la sua rabbia ormai placata. Ancora una volta la Storia non sarebbe cambiata; ciò che sarebbe stato tramandato era solo la punta dell’iceberg, ed era giusto così, anche se quel senso di frustrazione restava a tingere d’amaro i suoi ricordi. Sì, aveva bisogno di un dolce alla panna, di sentire il sapore di zucchero a velo e vaniglia, e di assaggiarlo dalle labbra di Honey…

Oh, no, che cosa gli veniva in mente?

Cosa… no, era fuori discussione. Era pericoloso anche solo pensarlo.

Turbato, si diede dei colpetti sulla testa per scacciare quell’immagine, tanto che persino il Duca e il Cavaliere di Lorena si convinsero che dovesse essere molto, molto più ubriaco di loro.

 ******  
**  


*

****

Se la conferenza con la Federazione era stata più o meno una passeggiata, ricostituire rapporti di buon vicinato con gli Atraxi si rivelò un’impresa mortificante. L’episodio del Prigioniero Zero non era stato affatto dimenticato; il Dottore dovette mostrarsi davvero umile e convincerli che quell’insopportabile sfoggio di vanità durante il loro precedente incontro, a Leadworth, fosse dovuto ad una temporanea instabilità mentale post-rigenerazione.

Ma era importante compiere uno ad uno tutti i passi per scongiurare una nuova Guerra del Tempo. Meglio sentire le mani prudere di stizza che immaginarle macchiate di sangue.

Così trascorrevano i giorni, in attente strategie diplomatiche e ricercando sottilità da un capo all’altro dell’Universo.

E di notte Clara si immergeva nella lettura, scoprendo cose che nemmeno viaggiando altri mille anni con il Dottore avrebbe potuto vivere: pianeti ormai distrutti, razze estinte, creature la cui esistenza lui aveva sfiorato più di un millennio prima e che ora nessuno, tranne lui, ricordava e rimpiangeva. Ecco che tra quelle pagine essi tornavano in vita, proprio come lui li aveva amati e odiati e combattuti e sorpresi.

Affermare che non avesse più pensato alle parole di Jenny sarebbe stata una bugia. Era stato come ricevere una brutta notizia dal proprio medico, come quando sei di fronte alla lavagna luminosa e lui ti fa notare una macchia sulla tua radiografia. Ma ancora peggio, era come se quel medico ti avesse dato la sua diagnosi in una lingua sconosciuta e non potessi nemmeno cercare una cura, perché…

Perché non bisogna mai cambiare il passato. E il loro futuro era ormai il passato di Jenny, un futuro in cui Honey, ma soprattutto lei, era probabilmente solo un ricordo.

Ci pensava mentre sorseggiava un tè immaginario, ma non per questo meno squisito, nel salottino cinese del palazzo, e leggeva delle miniere di Zeiton-7 su Varos. Ci rimuginava su mentre faceva l’amore con Ada nella radura, e la vedeva così serena, così ottimista una volta tanto, da non poterle proprio confessare di aver compreso ciò che a lei era sfuggito…

****

_\- Non so quando. So soltanto che lo incontrerai._

_**** _

Ma smetteva di lambiccarsi quando il Dottore tornava dall’aver chiesto scusa all’imperatore di una galassia, o riscosso un pegno di gratitudine e stima dagli abitanti di un pianeta senza nome, sotto forma di coordinate per trovare un leggendario corridoio dimensionale.

Iniziava a dipingere sogni impazienti.

Era coraggiosa, lo era sempre stata, e per loro avrebbe dato fondo a quel coraggio, avrebbe continuato a sorridere, ma non poteva più attendere.

****

\- Dottore, raccontaci di Gallifrey...

 


	16. Sotto le lune di Trion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le solite note bibliografiche: Turlough è stato un companion del Quinto Dottore. Trion è il suo pianeta d'origine e Malkon è suo fratello minore. Per ulteriori dettagli la wikia è vostra amikia <3 Sono presenti accenni ad alcune delle sue avventure con il Dottore (incluso il fumetto "Final Sacrifice") e non tutti possono essere immediatamente comprensibili, di ciò mi scuso.  
> Tegan è una companion dello stesso periodo e mi sembrava una cosa carina che lui la ricordasse ancora con... amore *tossisce*  
> Sono presenti, come in tutta la storia, insistenti rimandi al romanzo "Lungbarrow", per cui vi consiglio di dare un'occhiata a [questa cosina qui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cartmel_Masterplan).  
> Infine, l'atmosfera è un po' più CALDA del solito. Buona lettura.

 

\- Nerthus qualcosa. No, dai. Nerthus… dunque… l’ho letto proprio l’altro ieri, ti assicuro. - Si sforzava di ricordare i nomi dei satelliti di Trion e ovviamente, più si sforzava, meno le veniva in mente.

\- Non ne dubito. - Dopo un bagno caldo e una buona cena, il Dottore sembrava davvero in forma, nonché sinceramente divertito e rilassato, il che alimentava la sua deliziosa vena ironica.

\- L’abbiamo letto tutte e due. Io mi ricordo Cu Chulainn!

\- Straordinario, davvero. - Honey arricciò il naso, guardandolo di sottecchi. Dentro di lei petali di fiori si posavano sul davanzale della finestra per poi riprendere a turbinare tra gli alberi, trascinati da una brezza tiepida.

Erano i loro momenti migliori. Quando riuscivano a fuggire dai ricevimenti ufficiali a cui venivano invitati fin troppo spesso, facevano lezione. Il Dottore indossava sempre una vestaglia scozzese da cui spuntava un fazzoletto con ricamate due letterine che Honey conosceva bene e una pipa che si limitava a mordicchiare quando era pensieroso; solitamente restavano nella TARDIS, ma quella sera avevano deciso di sfruttare una delle stanze loro assegnate ed erano entrambi seduti a gambe incrociate sul tappeto davanti al caminetto, dove bruciavano rami simili a spirali scarlatte e che diffondeva una luce un po’ macabra nella camera adorna di arazzi e sculture di vetro. Erano ospiti nella dimora del Presidente di Ohwrotco, sul pianeta Trion.

\- E ora, visto che potrebbe servirle a breve, interroghiamo la signorina Markwald anche sulle lune di Gallifrey.

\- Oh, beh, sì, certo. - Ada aveva il solito piglio da secchiona. - Una è Pazithi Gallifreya, ma dell’altra non conosco il nome, non era scritto in nessun posto - si giustificò.

Il Dottore rise suo malgrado, la pronuncia era veramente terribile. - E lo credo bene: non ha nessun nome. Ha una denominazione in codice, naturalmente, e delle proprie coordinate, ma a quanto ricordo l’ho sempre chiamata… beh, l’altra luna.

\- E a nessuno è mai venuto in mente di chiamarla, che so, Razithi? - s’intromise Clara.

\- Brillante! Cioè, quanto può esserlo un satellite che non emana luce propria. Sì, certo, è venuto in mente a te, adesso... perciò sei brillante. - Doveva essere una battuta, e anche un complimento, ma non gli era uscita particolarmente bene. - Suonava meglio, nella mia testa. Dicevo, quando Pazithi e... mhm, Razithi sono quasi allineate, il bagliore è così forte da illuminare a giorno.

\- Non mi sembra possibile. È poetico e tutto quanto, ma stiamo parlando di un’eclisse. L’una dovrebbe coprire l’altra. Non possono trasmettere _entrambe_ la luce solare.

\- Ho detto _quasi_ allineate - spiegò il Dottore. - Sono…

\- Affiancate?

\- No, guarda… guardate. - Formò due cerchi con le dita, uno sotto l’altro, e li intrecciò un poco. Il risultato somigliava vagamente ad un’omniscata. - Così. È una luce doppiamente riflessa, ma diventa qualcosa di magico. Sai come la chiamiamo? _La terza luna_. Perché è qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più. Come… come te. - Distolse lo sguardo. Si era spinto troppo oltre? Stava accadendo di nuovo. Ma perché non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo? Aveva perso troppe occasioni di rendere felice chi amava. E forse questo dipendeva dal fatto puro e semplice di non esserne in grado. Ma poteva essere diverso, andare in un altro modo... perché non avrebbe potuto? 

\- E ogni quanto succede, questa magia? - Honey avvertiva un calore che non proveniva dal fuoco del caminetto, e nemmeno dal suo mondo interiore.

\- Ecco, veramente è quasi una leggenda. - Spezzò l’illusione all’ultimo momento, tirandosi indietro. - L’ultima volta che accadde, la società dei Signori del Tempo era agli albori. Credo che coincise con la Maledizione della Pizia. Gente simpatica, la Sorellanza. L’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati mi hanno trasmesso un’insana passione per le giacche di pelle e per levarmela di dosso ho dovuto ubriacarmi con l’energia della TARDIS.

Non era soltanto un'altra pessima battuta, era un pensiero terribile e fu come se il sacrificio del Nono Dottore, il coraggio di Rose Tyler, persino l’esistenza dimenticata del Guerriero ne uscissero sminuiti e ridicolizzati. D’altro canto, se riusciva a scherzarci sopra... forse, ma soltanto forse, stava iniziando a ricordare il passato con meno angoscia.

\- Tu l’hai vista, però - dichiarò Ada, e non era una domanda. Aveva perso il controllo e non poteva più frenarsi, quel calore era… tutto ciò che avesse mai avuto importanza nella loro vita. La vita di Clara, venuta al mondo per salvarlo dalla Grande Intelligenza; la vita di Ada, cresciuta nutrendosi delle sue storie nonostante lo credesse una finzione… la vita di Honey, nata dalle profondità di un pianeta ignoto e dal timore di perdere il suo affetto.

Il Dottore sospirò, inquieto, i nervi scoperti. - Ho detto…

\- So cos’hai detto. Ma tu l’hai vista lo stesso, con gli occhi dell’Altro. O forse persino con i tuoi, quando sei tornato indietro e hai preso Susan con te.

\- Non _quel giorno_ , no. E dimentichi che l’Altro non era me.

\- Quindi non sei mai stato davvero il nonno di Susan… - lo sfidò lei. Anni prima, tra le pagine di quel romanzo che aveva segnato il confine tra le avventure del Settimo Dottore e le successive, Ada aveva trovato delle risposte che mai si sarebbe sognata di ricevere. E per quanto la coerenza tra serie televisiva e universo espanso avesse serie discontinuità, ora si aggrappava con tutta la sua speranza alla possibilità che la Casa di Lungbarrow esistesse davvero. Che il Dottore fosse uscito davvero da quel Telaio, che la cugina Innocet fosse rimasta ad aspettare il suo ritorno e chissà, chissà, forse anche il figlio di Leela era nato e viveva ancora...

Lui fece per alzarsi, lo sguardo carico di autentica fierezza, cadendo così nel suo trabocchetto. - Certo che lo sono! Io…

\- Thete? - La lingua tra i denti di Honey era la visione più sensuale che avesse mai avuto sotto gli occhi.

\- Sei una furbastra, Ada Markham. La senti, Clara? La tua ragazza ha un dematerializzatore nella lingua!

\- È anche la _mia_ lingua, se permetti. Posso sapere chi è l’Altro o devo andare a cercare il libro qui dentro?

A furia di guardare lingue e sentir parlare di lingue, al Dottore bruciavano le labbra. Ripensò al sapore di vaniglia della crema Chantilly e deglutì. - Fu uno d-dei fondatori della società dei Signori del Tempo, insieme a Rassilon e Omega. Una figura leggendaria il cui nome non è stato tramandato…

\- Ok, ho capito, eri tu. Sei sempre tu, alla fine, no? - concluse Clara, con una risatina che gli imporporò le guance.

\- _Non esattamente_. Solo a livello genetico, e davvero, nessuno ha mai insistito così tanto su questo argomento, porco schifo! Che cosa importa se milioni di anni fa un tizio si è gettato in un Telaio e casualmente milioni di anni dopo sono nato con la sua stessa brodaglia genetica? Io sono ciò che ho scelto di essere, ciò che ho vissuto, sono un riflesso di tutte le creature che ho incontrato e che ancora devo conoscere, sono io, soltanto io, e il mio nome è il Dottore.

\- Questo lo so. - Era di nuovo la voce di Ada, senza più malizia o ironia. - So chi sei e lo rispetto più di quanto riesca ad esprimere. Ma non farmene una colpa, se amo ogni tua incarnazione, anche quelle che non riconosci come il vero te stesso. L’Altro ha conosciuto Rassilon quando voleva solo il bene supremo per Gallifrey e per l’universo, e l’ha combattuto quando quel sogno ha cominciato a degenerare… e ha smesso di combattere quando ha compreso che era inutile, che non poteva cambiare il presente, ma poteva tornare a vivere in un futuro lontano. È così, lo sento, non voglio sembrare stupida, ma è questo che ho letto, che ho visto, che ho ascoltato. Se mi sbaglio, hai ragione a negare e insegnarmi la verità. Ma non negare solo perché hai cercato di dimenticare. Non è me che devi temere.

Non la temeva... se n’era innamorato. O era la stessa cosa?

\- Ho amato l’Altro, non cambierò mai idea, e il ragazzo che eri all’Accademia… e ognuno dei tuoi compagni, ho avuto compassione del loro destino di schiavi del sistema o buchi neri di rancore. Il Guerriero, dillo anche tu, Clara, cos’hai provato ad incontrarlo? Com’era, quell’uomo stanco e disperato, quell’anima divisa?

Tacque, e la sua metà riprese:

\- Eri sempre tu, Dottore. Sei _sempre_ stato tu. Tra le pagine dei ricordi sto amando ogni cellula, ogni respiro di te. Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto guardarti con il cuore, non con gli occhi. Ora i nostri occhi ti guardano e questo cuore ti desidera, perché quando sei qui vicino siamo un’anima sola. Noi siamo Honey.

\- Honey - fece eco il Dottore quasi senza accorgersene, la voce arrochita dall’emozione.

Lei non era allusiva e maliziosa come River o Tasha, né aveva la semplicità disarmante di Rose - era complicata come un’equazione a nove incognite per il cervello di un Ogron. Honey non assomigliava a nessun’altra perché nessuna creatura dell’universo sarebbe mai potuta nascere con due anime tanto diverse e ugualmente innamorate.

\- Honey - ripeté, e le sfiorò una guancia. - Non posso.

Era sempre la stessa storia, il terrore di soffrire per l’ennesima volta, di affezionarsi a qualcuno troppo fragile e lasciarsi andare per poi perdere tutto in una frazione di secondo, polvere, atomi, cenere, quanti, scintille.

Ma lei era là, era viva, era tiepida, lo assaporava con lo sguardo come se staccare gli occhi da lui equivalesse ad evaporare, e gli stava dicendo di amarlo senza condizioni né dubbi.

Era fragile, sì, e questa era un’altra ragione per ritrovare Gallifrey ad ogni costo: le avrebbe permesso di vivere per un tempo molto, molto più lungo, e se lo avesse ancora desiderato, sarebbe stato un tempo d’amore. Ma adesso era troppo presto, le variabili erano infinite, era pericoloso, era...

\- Non dovrei. Fa male.

Si rendeva conto ora di cosa lo trattenesse davvero, e non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma stava pensando a River. Gli sembrava di tradirla, in qualche modo astruso; poteva dirle addio cento e cento volte, e ancora si considerava suo marito.

Ma l’immaginò ridere di quell’esitazione, annuire svanendo dai suoi pensieri con una benedizione senza riserve e si ritrovò con le dita affondate nei capelli di Honey, i nasi che si sfioravano, come se il bacio che li attendeva fosse un salto troppo importante per non prendere la rincorsa.

****

_Amo ogni tua incarnazione, anche quelle che non riconosci…_

_**** _

\- Ada.

****

_Sto amando ogni cellula, ogni respiro di te._

_**** _

\- Clara…

****

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le dita di lei che lo esploravano sotto il colletto della vestaglia, dietro le orecchie, lungo la fronte.

Erano un miracolo, quelle carezze, perché ognuna di esse era stesa da due mani diverse, come una velo di crema profumata di due fragranze.

Non tentò di nascondere la propria erezione più di quanto la sua TARDIS avesse mai cercato di autoriparare seriamente il circuito camaleonte. I pantaloni erano macchiati dalla sua eccitazione, un sudore leggero gli incollò la biancheria alla pelle - funzionava di nuovo, completamente, ed era meraviglioso. Faceva paura, anche, ma era una paura meravigliosa.

\- Honey, ti amo - singhiozzò. Perché non ne dubitasse, la coprì di baci leggeri.

 _La terrò al sicuro,_ cercò di convincersi.

_Questa volta la terrò stretta a me, non la perderò._

Un ciocco di legno scoppiettò più forte, sobbalzando mentre si consumava, e in altre occasioni quel rumore sarebbe bastato a riscuoterlo dall’estasi e restituire ad entrambi i sensi di colpa e le insicurezze che invece ora stavano lasciando bruciare in quelle fiamme.

Era incredibile.

Era dolce da impazzire.

Le sfiorò i fianchi, continuando a baciarle i capelli, e capì di non potersi trattenere. Troppo in fretta, troppo… quando lei si voltò un poco e infine trovò la sua bocca socchiusa, qualcosa in lui si liberò. Con un lamento roco e frustrato, si staccò da lei per valutare i danni.

\- Scusami. È passato molto tempo da quando… scusa. - Tentò per la seconda volta di tirarsi su, di ricomporsi e possibilmente annegare quell’imbarazzo sotto un getto d’acqua gelida. Ma lei lo trattenne con forza, gli prese la testa fra le mani e baciò le ombre sotto i suoi occhi. Poi scese a ritrovare le sue labbra e questa volta lui non si ritrasse, perché non c’era più fretta, solo una tenerezza infinita da assaporare finché, spente le braci, non spuntò il sole a suggellare una tremante promessa.

****

 

Quando alcuni giorni più tardi Honey uscì con il Dottore dalla casa presidenziale, entrambe erano colme di lui, colme l’una dell’altra, e il cielo del loro mondo si confuse con quello cupo di Trion. Non ebbero occasione di salutare il loro ospite, che era rimasto occupato per tutta la mattina, ma uno dei suoi ministri era stato incaricato di accompagnarli alla stazione da dove sarebbero stati teletrasportati sulla colonia di cui Vislor Turlough, fratello maggiore del Presidente Malkon ed ex inquilino della TARDIS, era diventato governatore.  
Il Dottore non commentò il fatto che quel delizioso e minuscolo satellite, che dai volantini alla stazione si presentava coperto di laghi e foreste color malva, portasse il nome Tegan. Honey, invece, fangirlò come non mai e si zittì solo brevemente quando entrarono nei cilindri e una volta per tutte quando, una volta arrivati a destinazione e usciti all'aperto, vide Turlough venir loro incontro.

\- È bello rivederti, Dottore. Anche se sei cambiato di nuovo… e parecchio. - Il loro ultimo incontro era stato ai tempi del Decimo, per sciogliere un’accusa gettatagli addosso durante l’ennesimo processo a suo carico. Lui invece non era cambiato molto. I capelli un tempo rossi erano adesso brizzolati e aveva sottili rughe ai lati degli occhi, ma era lo stesso uomo che aveva viaggiato con lui ed era riuscito a liberarsi dall’influsso malefico del Guardiano Nero, per poi fare ritorno a Trion con una nuova consapevolezza e senza portare rancore per l’esilio a cui era stato costretto dal governo di allora.

\- Non hai idea di quanto sia un piacere per me, amico mio. - Il Dottore lo abbracciò con affetto. - Ti presento Honey Markwald, la mia… - Esitò, cercando una conferma nello sguardo di lei, e la trovò immediatamente. - La mia ragazza.

Era strano e bellissimo da dire, era _tutto_ strano e bellissimo, e avrebbe desiderato che quella sensazione euforica non finisse mai.

\- Oh, davvero, davvero onorato! Sono il Governatore Turlough, ma puoi chiamarmi Vis - si presentò, entusiasta. - Se al Dottore va bene, altrimenti ritiro l’offerta! - continuò, e lei per tutta risposta gli schioccò due baci sulle guance. Era sempre stato tra i companion preferiti di Ada, e Clara aveva letto così tanto su di lui nelle ultime settimane da considerarlo praticamente di famiglia.

\- Tuo fratello è stato davvero generoso e gentile - dichiarò - e abbiamo trascorso giorni magnifici su Trion, ma non vedevo l’ora di conoscerti.

Giorni… e _notti_ magnifiche, pensava intanto, e arrossì sbirciando il Dottore mentre lui sbirciava lei e si avvicinava a prenderle la mano. La sua stretta le parve più solida di quanto lo fosse stata in passato, ma al contempo più morbida e umana - se si poteva pensare qualcosa del genere di un Signore del Tempo.

Non sbagliava. In qualche modo la sua rigenerazione, avvenuta da poco più di un anno dal suo punto di vista, aveva concluso gli ultimi ritocchi durante la loro prima notte d’amore. Non aveva visto brillare alcuna luce, ma forse quando aveva chiuso gli occhi e una pioggia di stelle cadenti aveva attraversato il cielo del loro mondo, forse, quella era stata la tessera che completava il puzzle, lo spezzarsi di un sigillo che lo rendeva libero e pienamente se stesso. E già sembrava che le guance gli si stessero arrotondando, ma forse era solo un’impressione; non potevano considerarsi certo imparziali.

\- Sta andando a fuoco qualcosa laggiù o avete delle sorgenti termali? - chiese il Dottore, accennando alla vallata sottostante. C’era per l’appunto un laghetto che emanava sbuffi di vapore a intervalli regolari.

\- Le migliori della galassia - gonfiò il petto Turlough, come se dovesse recitare in uno spot pubblicitario. Risero. - Avete portato un costume da bagno?

**  
**


	17. Una notizia che non può attendere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci sono riferimenti alla Black Guardian Trilogy e al serial "Planet of Fire", rispettivamente della ventesima e ventunesima stagione classica, in cui Turlough viene dapprima istigato dal Guardiano Nero ad uccidere il Dottore e poi, dopo essersene liberato e aver viaggiato sulla TARDIS insieme a Tegan Jovanka, torna al suo pianeta natale. È stato decisamente un companion diverso dagli altri come background e carattere, e mi andava molto a genio.

 

Ma il maltempo si mise di mezzo e durante le settimane successive tornarono a crogiolarsi nell’ozio più assoluto. Il Dottore si stupì di se stesso; imparava proprio allora un’importante caratteristica della sua attuale incarnazione - non si annoiava facilmente e la mancanza di avventure non sembrava recare danni al suo sistema nervoso. Aveva più occasioni di riflessione e ciò stemperava un poco il senso di assoluto che quell’amore appena sbocciato gli procurava, il che gli sarebbe stato impossibile se avesse avuto la TARDIS nelle immediate vicinanze e nessuno a ricordargli le ombre del passato.

Fu durante una partita a scacchi che Turlough gli rivelò di non aver mai superato del tutto l’incubo del Guardiano Nero.

\- Ciò che continua a tormentarmi è il terrore di essere costretto a farti del male. Lo sogno ancora comparire da uno schermo, parlare nella mia mente… e la fiducia che mi dimostravi mi faceva sentire ancora più in colpa, ero lacerato...

\- Non ho mai pensato male di te, non eri certo responsabile delle tue azioni. Non era la prima volta che uno di loro cercava di eliminarmi o peggio.

\- Peggio? - gli fece eco Turlough.

\- Sì. Essere costretti per l’eternità al loro servizio è una condanna che non augurerei al peggiore dei miei nemici. - Il Dottore pensava a Rallon, il suo compagno d’Accademia, così intelligente, coraggioso, innamorato, la cui unica colpa era stata l’imprudenza di seguirlo in quella prima, tragica avventura a bordo di una TARDIS rubata. - Talvolta hanno cercato di uccidermi, altre volte di sfruttarmi per le loro macchinazioni. In ogni caso, la decisione di ritrovare il mio pianeta potrebbe… non far piacere ai piani alti.

\- Ma non sarebbe giusto fermarsi per timore di una ritorsione - lo incoraggiò Turlough. - Non puoi vivere nella paura, non l’hai mai fatto.

\- Già, ma non ho più soltanto me stesso a cui pensare. - Premette un bottone sul bordo della scacchiera e fissò il pezzo scivolare con eleganza fino alla casella dove avrebbe stracciato le difese dello schieramento di Turlough.  - Ho _tutto_ da perdere.

****

E ancora non sapeva quanto.

 ******  
**  


Il Dottore non era giunto su Trion per caso e nemmeno era stato colto da un semplice attacco di nostalgia. In quel periodo dell’anno, il Presidente convocava i delegati delle numerose colonie del pianeta, per discutere importanti questioni economiche e strategiche. Quale migliore occasione per assicurarsi la loro alleanza? In realtà non aveva avuto nemmeno bisogno di domandare, gli era bastato accennare ai suoi progetti e Malkon gli aveva assicurato il suo personale appoggio con un entusiasmo tanto genuino da commuoverlo. Più tardi, quello stesso giorno, nel palazzo del Governatore l’incontro avrebbe avuto luogo e il Dottore aveva intenzione di sfoderare tutto il suo carisma. Per il momento, però, desiderava soltanto godersi il primo giorno di sole su Tegan.

\- Non entri in acqua? È delizioso. Niente Macra stavolta, non ci sono tubature… è tutto naturale.

\- A me piacerebbe, Dottore, ma Ada non sa nuotare.

\- Che significa “Ada non sa nuotare”, Clara? _Tu_ sai nuotare, perciò Honey, puoi farlo benissimo. Coraggio, vieni qui.

Ancora titubante, lei rimase in piedi sulla riva lastricata di pietra rosa, i folti capelli ramati (o come si sarebbe detto su Gallifrey, color taranio) spettinati dal vento, ma il Dottore si tirò su a metà dall’acqua e le tese le braccia. - Non c’è niente da temere. Si tocca persino, in questo punto… non ti fidi di me?

Era sempre così che iniziava un’avventura con lui, pensò Honey.

Avanzò di qualche passo, piegò le ginocchia e si lasciò andare. Ada avvertì quella sensazione spiacevole al ventre che le era sempre successa quando si immergeva oltre i fianchi, ma il Dottore l’abbracciò e lei iniziò a rilassarsi. Avrebbe potuto ritirarsi dal mondo esterno, tornare nella biblioteca del palazzo con le colonne e la paura sarebbe svanita del tutto, ma con essa anche quell’esperienza condivisa con chi amava. Iniziò a godersi il calduccio e i vapori che salivano a creare un’atmosfera di sogno, confondendosi con le scarse nuvole sfilacciate dal vento.

\- Ora che ne dici? - Lei non rispose e lo baciò sull’angolo della bocca. Presto la tenerezza si accese di passione e quel bacio divenne qualcosa di più profondo, che le fece dimenticare ogni insicurezza. Il Dottore era così buffo e tenero, bagnato e tutt’ossa, eppure forte e premuroso.

Clara intanto scalpitava per iniziare a nuotare sul serio, ma aspettò che Ada si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio. Iniziò con lente bracciate in superficie, e quando il Dottore si immerse lo seguì, pregustando già le bellezze del fondale: sfortunatamente aveva dimenticato che tenere gli occhi aperti nell’acqua calda, se non hai il fisico di un Signore del Tempo, non è il massimo della gioia. A tenerli chiusi, però, provò un malessere ancora peggiore. Una nausea dapprima leggera, poi sempre più insopportabile le afferrò lo stomaco, mentre la debolezza s’impadroniva di lei. Cercò di risalire, ma non sentiva più le gambe. Nonostante il fastidio agli occhi si sforzò di guardarsi attorno - puntini neri lampeggiavano, mentre con orrore si accorse di essere sul punto di perdere conoscenza.

****

Honey si risvegliò, confusa e stordita, sotto il cielo verdastro di Tegan, abbagliata dai suoi soli gemelli. Ma presto un’ombra la coprì e le bastò scorgere il volto amato del Dottore per farla tornare completamente in sé.

\- Va meglio? Va meglio, vero?

Annuì, sorridendo per sciogliere in lui quel terrore che gli sfigurava i lineamenti. - Fusione genetica o no, sono pur sempre una sciocca umana con la pressione bassa. Non volevo farti preoccupare.

\- Non sono preoccupato - mentì il Dottore, notando con crescente sollievo il colorito che tornava sulle sue guance. - Un check-up, d’altra parte, non si nega a nessuno, perciò ora torniamo alla villa e vado a recuperare la TARDIS.

\- Va bene, signore, agli ordini. Ma ci saranno senza dubbio degli ottimi dottori, qui…

\- _Io_ sono il tuo Dottore, ricordi? - Le toccò la punta del naso, ricevendo in cambio un leggero pugno sulla spalla.

\- Ho già amato prima, fino ad impazzire. Non lo nego e sarebbe sciocco farlo, perché già lo sapete. Ma conoscevo già come sarebbe finita. Questa volta è diverso, con voi è tutto diverso. Il futuro è ancora tutto da scrivere, ed è così facile credere che andrà esattamente come sogniamo. Potrebbe non finire mai. Quando troveremo Gallifrey… avremo l’eternità davanti a noi. Non l’ho mai desiderata prima d’ora, mi ha sempre dato sui nervi il pensiero che qualcuno la volesse per sé. Mi bastava un giorno ancora, un secolo ancora e non volevo guardare oltre, ma ora non mi basta. Lo desidero per te. Non ti vedrò sfiorire. Non ti perderò.

Erano promesse senza alcuna base concreta, temette lei. Nulla più di una poesia romantica improvvisata, eppure lo sentiva così sincero e appassionato che nemmeno Clara osò contraddirlo. Soprattutto perché ricambiava i suoi sentimenti come non mai e sentiva ancora le gambe un poco deboli, così che lasciarsi guidare da lui le parve tanto più semplice che controbattere il suo adorabile ottimismo e offuscare di dubbi il suo sguardo illuminato d’amore.

 ********  


Alla stazione di teletrasporto della cittadella presidenziale, Malkon vide il Dottore materializzarsi in una delle cabine trasparenti e si scusò con gli ospiti appena giunti dalle colonie esterne per capire se avesse bisogno del suo aiuto.

\- Felice di rivederti. Posso fare qualcosa per te?

\- Grazie, ma avrei soltanto bisogno di riprendere la TARDIS per un po’ - spiegò, senza lasciar trasparire la propria inquietudine.

\- Ripartite già, Dottore? Credevo avresti partecipato ai lavori della conferenza.

\- Al contrario, sarò dei vostri. Non mi sognerei mai di filarmela senza salutare. - Ci voleva faccia tosta per affermarlo tanto candidamente, visti i suoi precedenti, e lui ne possedeva un sacco e una sporta.

\- Ne sono felice. Ci rivediamo tra poco al palazzo di mio fratello, allora. A proposito... - Si guardò intorno e la sua aperta cordialità si trasformò in intima confidenza. - Vis non mi ha mai confessato perché abbia dato questo nome alla colonia. Ho sempre immaginato che avesse qualcosa a che fare con il periodo in cui viaggiava con te… mi sbaglio?

Il Dottore esitò. - Non dovrei spettegolare, ecco, ma immagino non ci sia nulla di male a svelarti il mistero. Tegan era una nostra comune amica e compagna di avventure. All’epoca non avevo capito che le si fosse tanto affezionato… non facevano che litigare, in realtà. E tanto. Credo di non averli mai visti andare d’accordo, in effetti. È strano, vero? Spesso non abbiamo il coraggio per manifestare i sentimenti che proviamo, e poi diamo la colpa al destino per non aver vissuto quell’opportunità.

\- Questo mi fa comprendere molte cose, Dottore. Forse anche il motivo per cui non si è mai sposato. Lei… questa signorina… ha trovato un amore?

\- Sì - ammise il Dottore. - Ha sofferto e ha dovuto affrontare prove difficili, ma non è rimasta sola. Bisognerebbe riuscire a superare i rimpianti. Non è facile, ma c’è sempre qualcosa di altrettanto bello ad attenderci. C’è sempre speranza.

****

Fece un discorsetto alla console prima di avviare la procedura di materializzazione, e sembrò funzionare perché, quando mise la testa fuori dalla porta, trovò Honey ad aspettarlo e lei gli assicurò che erano trascorsi solo cinque minuti dalla sua partenza, anche se in realtà erano passate quasi due ore e aveva avuto il tempo di fare un sonnellino, vestirsi e persino assaggiare un po' di frutta dal cesto che avevano in camera, ora che la nausea sembrava scomparsa del tutto.

\- Il suo cocchio, mademoiselle, prego - la invitò all’interno con fare cerimonioso. Non c'era dubbio che lei stesse bene, per il momento, ma se si fosse trattato di un rigetto della fusione... non osava nemmeno immaginare lo scenario di quell'eventualità. Era stato un cretino e un irresponsabile portandola via dalla Clinica prima del tempo, prima che gli esami confermassero senza ombra di dubbio che non vi erano pericoli né a breve né a lungo termine.

_Non cambierai mai. Ti eri ripromesso di prenderti cura di loro, ed eccoti di nuovo a morderti le dita dal rimorso._

Accese lo schermo, eseguì la programmazione e attese che la scansione si completasse. A Honey sembrò una situazione stranamente familiare, e si sforzò di ricordare. Qualcosa le sfuggiva… quand’era successa una cosa del genere nel telefilm? Non lo svenimento alle terme, cioè, la visita medica sulla TARDIS.

Amy Pond.

“Day of the moon”.

Si era mai preoccupata degli appuntamenti mensili, da quando erano partiti da Gingko? Sì, ecco, ci aveva pensato, ma le era sembrato normale che per i primi mesi ci fosse qualche problemino, che funzionasse come per un diesel. A pensarci, però…

Non esistevano stagioni, nel loro piccolo mondo; cadevano e nascevano fiori e foglie ad ogni risata, ad ogni lacrima, ad ogni brivido di piacere. Ma non era più una foresta di querce, era un frutteto. Meli. Ciliegi. Albicocchi. I dipinti erano diventati statue e l’edera si era trasformata in glicine, il cui profumo inondava ogni stanza del palazzo. Un profumo che avvolgeva l’aria, come le piume ad imbottire un nido.

Un... nido...

****

Si avvicinò al Dottore, che fissava lo schermo come istupidito, la bocca spalancata e le lacrime che gli scorrevano sul volto. Gli prese la mano, incerta di come avrebbe reagito una volta superato lo shock iniziale, costringendolo gentilmente a voltarsi verso di lei.

Le avrebbe rimproverato quell’ennesima _distrazione_?

Quell’ennesima responsabilità?

Era una cosa più grande di lei, più grande di loro...

Il Dottore si asciugò il viso con la manica della giacca, incurante di avere almeno cinque fazzoletti diversi nelle tasche.

Passò un minuto, ne passarono due.

\- Non dici nulla.

\- Il silenzio è il più perfetto araldo della gioia - sussurrò il Dottore, chinandosi un poco a sfiorarle la guancia con la sua, gli occhi socchiusi. - Ora so cosa intendeva Will con questa frase.

Qualcuno si schiarì la gola o quanto ne restava, interrompendo l’idillio.

\- Il Silenzio era una merda e mi ha portato solo guai. Salve. - Honey si riscosse e guardò Dorium con un sorrisetto estatico. Non ebbe bisogno di spiegare nulla, perché dalla sua postazione lui aveva una perfetta visuale dello schermo che annunciava il lieto evento.

\- “Salve, lieta di rivederla, signor Maldovar, e mi scusi se l’abbiamo lasciata un mese a girarsi i pollici che non ha”, comunque dagli archivi della Clinica pare che non siano mai capitate gravidanze spontanee alle Unità dello stesso sesso, in questo caso c’è sempre bisogno di una fecondazione esterna… mi sono perso qualcosa?

Il Dottore divenne di brace e Dorium capì di essersi perso davvero tutto quanto.

\- Oh. Oh. Oooh. Non-non sono ansioso di conoscere i dettagli. Ripeto, non sono ansioso di… oh, al diavolo! Congratulazioni, Dottore.

Questi scattò a stampargli un bacio sulla fronte, incurante delle sue proteste. - Ti adoro. Adoro tutto. Voglio gridare, voglio gridarlo alle stelle. - Dov’era finita la tiritera poetica sul silenzio? Era coerente quanto una banderuola, in quel momento, prudente come un ragazzino sul go-kart, consapevole dei pericoli proprio come un cane che attraversa la strada per andare incontro al padrone.

Il suo padrone era la felicità, e si stava gettando tra le sue braccia senza più ricordare ciò che avrebbe potuto travolgerlo.

\- Ecco, però andate a gridare fuori, ché qui dentro rimbomba.

Honey rise e quella sensazione incomparabile di eternità e di pericolosa onnipotenza traboccò dai cuori del Dottore - era troppo, troppo intensa per non condividerla…

 ******  
**  


\- TURLOUGH! Eccoti. Uh, che corsa. Ssssalve.

Nella sala riunioni, coerentemente con il suo nome e la sua funzione, era appunto in corso la famosa riunione. Delegati di ogni razza e dimensione erano intorno a un tavolo - chi seduto, chi sopra, chi acciambellato attorno, ognuno secondo le proprie caratteristiche anatomiche. Riconobbe alcuni di essi come gli ospiti che Malkon aveva accolto alla stazione e mosse le dita per salutare, un po’ in imbarazzo.

\- Scusate, avrei dovuto bussare. O arrivare prima? - Lo stavano guardando tutti, e non c'era niente di male, ma alcuni di essi erano sguardi di allarme.

\- Forse - sospirò Turlough. - Ma sei arrivato e va bene così… signori, vi presento il Dottore, il mio più caro amico. Inutile dire che la sua presenza in questa stanza non comprometterà alcuno dei nostri segreti diplomatici.

\- Garantisco per lui - confermò Malkon, spuntando da una poltrona girevole. - I lavori verranno ripresi nel pomeriggio, nel frattempo gradirete senz’altro un buon pranzo.

\- Pranzo! Perché no? - concordò il Dottore, strofinandosi le mani. - Ma prima devo darvi una notizia meravigliosa.

\- Ebbene? - I delegati si erano ormai incuriositi e sporgevano la testa, o le teste, o l’appendice pseudocefalica, ad ascoltare ciò che il nuovo arrivato aveva da annunciare.

Dirlo ad alta voce sembrava così incredibile che per qualche secondo la voce gli si bloccò.

\- Lei… loro… noi… Honey aspetta un bambino.

Era qualcosa di universale, che anche davanti a degli sconosciuti di una cultura completamente diversa ottiene la stessa reazione. Chi aveva le mani iniziò a batterle, gli altri espressero le loro felicitazioni ognuno a suo modo; a qualcuno uscì un fuoco d’artificio dalla bocca e andò a esplodere sul soffitto, creando un varco che lasciava intravedere il piano superiore e da cui caddero calcinacci e fiammelle colorate sui presenti, bruciacchiando un po’ tutti.

\- Spero che nemmeno questo comprometterà i nostri rapporti, Presidente Malkon - si scusò l’entusiasta pirotecnico, e ben presto l’intera stanza echeggiò di risate.

**  
**


	18. Una prova di lealtà per Dorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il [Giocattolaio](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Celestial_Toymaker) (chiamato anche Mandarino o più precisamente Guardiano di Cristallo o Guardiano dei Sogni) è uno dei nemici più antichi del Dottore, se non il più antico in assoluto. Compare per la prima volta nel serial "The Celestial Toymaker" della terza stagione, ma il primo incontro tra lui e il Dottore è narrato nel romanzo [Divided Loyalties](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divided_Loyalties_\(Doctor_Who\)).  
> Il background di Dorium è una mia pura speculazione, dettata soprattutto dalla sua somiglianza con Varys di Game of Thrones :P

Lo strappò brutalmente al sonno e ai ricordi del cinquantaduesimo secolo e alla quiete della TARDIS, risvegliandolo con un singolo e preciso schioccare di dita nel suo regno folle.

****

La prima sensazione che Dorium ne ricavò fu di estrema vertigine. Per la prima volta da tanto tempo era fuori dalla sua scatola, e sembrava fluttuare nel vuoto. Stava a più di cinque piedi da terra e non era appoggiato da nessuna parte, e ciò gli sembrò tanto strano e inquietante da indurlo a guardare giù.

E vide.

Stava direttamente sul pavimento a scacchiera, su una casella bianca, per mezzo delle proprie gambe, le gambe flaccide ma ancora in buono stato di cui era stato privato a Demons Run insieme al resto di sé.

Un tizio dall’aria solo in apparenza rassicurante, dai tratti gentili ma con occhi infinitamente più antichi di quelli del Dottore, si profuse in un lieve inchino beffardo.

\- Signor Maldovar, benvenuto nella mia modesta dimora.

Non c’era nulla di modesto in quel paesaggio e nulla che assomigliasse ad una casa. Montagne di carte da gioco e fiumi di palline numerate, sotto un cielo fatto a scalini capovolti, circondavano l’immensa scacchiera e il labirinto che si apriva, sghembo e minaccioso, poco distante. Uno schermo fluttuava in aria sopra di esso, recando immagini di un mondo del tutto diverso…

\- Che razza di scherzo terribile sarebbe, questo? Non so chi lei sia, ma non mi piace essere preso in giro.

\- Sono il miglior amico che potrai trovare. Possiamo darci del tu, non è vero? Dopotutto ti ho fatto un regalo piuttosto cospicuo. Avanti! Occorre riabituarsi, naturalmente. Hai tutto il tempo… un tempo infinito, se sarai collaborativo.

Riabituarsi.

Iniziò a sentire di nuovo quel corpo, una parte alla volta, e la sua mente lo riconobbe come familiare ed amato, per quanto non l’avesse mai particolarmente tenuto da conto prima della battaglia.

Mani che si aprono e si chiudono. Cuore, tum, tum, lo sentiva sotto il tessuto prezioso e trapunto d’oro di una tunica color corallo. Le ginocchia che stanno per cedere e per magia si ricordano come stare su. Ossa, carne e grasso, una massa pesante e sgraziata, ma più che mai concreta e riaccolta con uno stupore per nulla dispiaciuto.

\- Non ricordo di aver mai chiesto niente di simile. Non so nemmeno chi tu sia… come credi che possa fidarmi? - Il brillio dei suoi occhi contraddiva le sue parole.

\- Lo chiedi ogni giorno, invece. Quel cervellino rumina. Lo chiedi ad ognuno degli dèi di cui conosci il nome. Ogni volta che vedi il Dottore e la sua amichetta affaccendarsi intorno alla console come in una danza. Quando sai che stanno provando dei vestiti. Provano spesso dei vestiti, alcuni vecchi di duemila anni, e ridono. E mentre ridono, alzano e abbassano le spalle. E corrono, li vedi quando corrono? Li senti quando si accoppiano, in camera loro? O forse loro dicono _fare l’amore_. È la prima stanza a destra, appena imboccato il corridoio, non è vero? Si deve sentire molto bene.

****

Fu questo l’errore nel piano del Giocattolaio.

Perché sì, era tutto vero, tutto, dalla prima alla penultima parola.

Era vero che li invidiava.

Che talvolta sprofondava nell’autocommiserazione, soprattutto se veniva dimenticato per un mese nel deposito bagagli di una stazione di teletrasporto.

E sì, se ciò che stava vivendo fosse stato davvero un miracolo benigno, Dorium l’avrebbe accolto con gratitudine.

Ma non era un ingenuo. Non lo era mai stato, e per sua fortuna; sin da quando i suoi genitori l’avevano venduto ad una congrega di Neo-Epicurei Venusiani. Ricordava ancora l’odore della rozza anestesia e la ninna nanna che echeggiava tra le pareti del tempio:

_Klokleda partha menin klatch, haroon haroon haroon…_

Era cresciuto in fretta e aveva imparato a ingannare così com’era stato ingannato, a rubare così come gli era stata rubata la possibilità di imparare ad amare, a dare un prezzo ad ogni cosa così come lui stesso ne aveva avuto uno, forse poco più di una manciata di crediti, troppo poco per quella cicatrice che bruciava e pulsava, per quelle parole aliene che continuavano a rimbalzare nei suoi incubi, troppo poco...

Non era un ingenuo e non avrebbe accettato un dono da uno sconosciuto, soprattutto se dimostrava di non conoscerlo affatto. Gli faceva capire di aver letto nei suoi pensieri, tra i suoi rimpianti, eppure no, aveva commesso un errore grossolano.

Perché era vero che li invidiava.

Ma non per _quella_ cosa.

No, no, non l’aveva mai rimpianto.

E gli faceva orrore possedere quella parte del corpo, dopo decenni e decenni di oblio. Di sentirla. Di provare ciò che non aveva mai provato e tutto questo mentre era prigioniero di un folle.

Soprattutto perché quello schermo che gli stava sopra, così inclinato e immenso, ecco, ciò che mostrava, ora capiva cosa fosse, e non voleva guardare, perché era sbagliato, era

_un prato sotto la luce di una strana luna, o forse era una stella, molto grande però, molto vicina e molto grande, e quelle due figure nude e addormentate erano loro, stava guardando dentro di lei_

ed era qualcosa di così bello che dovette costringersi a distogliere gli occhi.

\- Ora basta. Dimmi che cosa vuoi.

\- Che cosa voglio _in cambio_? Soltanto il piacere della tua compagnia, dopo che avrai convinto il Dottore a rinunciare ad un certo viaggetto verso l’ignoto. - Il suo ospite non aveva distolto lo sguardo. Continuava a godersi la scena ed era sbagliato, oh, tanto sbagliato...

Tentò di attirare la sua attenzione, distrarre anche lui da ciò che considerava sacro. - Non vuoi… non intendi fargli del male?

\- Non è mai stata mia intenzione, no. Sarebbe la mia ultima risorsa, e non esiterò a sfruttarla se lo renderai necessario rifiutandoti. Ma no, non ce ne sarà bisogno. Un giorno il Dottore verrà da me, solo e senza scopo… sarà un prezioso guscio vuoto da riempire, una marionetta sotto il mio comando, oh! Saremo una cosa sola, avremo un potere infinito… con il permesso del Guardiano Nero, naturalmente. Oppure no? Forse potrò infischiarmene anche di lui. Nessuno potrà rovinarmi il divertimento, allora… in nessun universo. Ma questo non deve accadere ora, non necessariamente, vedi… potrei lasciarlo persino vivere in pace fino alla prossima rigenerazione, se seguirai le mie semplici istruzioni.

Dorium si trattenne dal mostrare il disgusto che gli saliva dallo stomaco - perché sì, ora aveva di nuovo uno stomaco, già. - Cosa dovrei fare per te?

\- Oh, ma certo. Nulla di più semplice. Dovrai convincerlo, e su questo ti lascio carta bianca, che il ritorno dei Signori del Tempo è oltremodo una cattiva idea. Una pessima idea. Un’idea che fa _inorridire_! - Aveva abbandonato il tono mellifluo e divertito per mostrare, anche se per un istante brevissimo, la sua reale e mostruosa natura. Si ricompose, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle con fare amichevole. Per quanto lo sconosciuto gli facesse ribrezzo, Dorium non si ritrasse.

\- E poi tornerai da me, se lo desideri, in modo definitivo. Ma non puoi non desiderarlo, certo, perché soltanto qui sarai... _intero_.

Oh, si trattava di questo, naturalmente: un ricatto, uno schifoso ricatto. E per avere che cosa? Una sofferenza in più? La coscienza ancora più sporca in una falsa realtà?

\- No. - Chiuse gli occhi, e seppe che nel momento in cui lo faceva era di nuovo nella TARDIS. Li riaprì e ancora quella messinscena illusoria, le caselle del pavimento, il labirinto, lo schermo indecente che stuprava l’intimità di Honey

(non doveva guardare non doveva sentire non doveva essere)

Non era un miracolo, era una tortura.

\- Non lo farò. - Scandì ogni parola con la forza di una convinzione ormai indistruttibile. - Io non tradirò il Dottore! Gallifrey tornerà e tu non potrai impedirlo!

Un terremoto scosse il pavimento e sottili crepe si aprirono sulla sua superficie, ma il Mandarino non si agitò più di tanto, pur facendo un passo indietro. Aveva un’aria vagamente delusa, non certo sconfitta.

\- D’accordo, non c’è ragione di scaldarsi tanto, amico mio, è solo un gioco. Questa era solo una delle molte opzioni del gioco, in realtà. Visto che non mi lasci scelta, torna pure a goderti il tuo panorama ristretto e a dondolare come Humpty Dumpty sul muretto, per quel poco che avrete ancora da vivere. Oh, sì, perché prima ti lascerò ancora un piccolo omaggio, dritto in quel cervellino moscio. Un regalo per tutti voi, con i migliori auguri degli Eterni...

Una quieta risatina, e poi il dolore - potente, rosso fuoco, rosso come un urlo disperato.

 ********  
  


\- Sei sveglio? - Honey afferrò il braccio del Dottore, il respiro affannato e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

\- Ma certo. Che succede?

Il Dottore dormiva raramente, e ancor meno da quando divideva il letto con la sua donna. Sarebbe stato un vero spreco restare con gli occhi chiusi di fianco a tanta indifesa bellezza, così come sarebbe stato stupido vagare per i corridoi della TARDIS aggiustando qualche circuito, consultando mappe o codici o armeggiando con le sue cianfrusaglie in uno dei magazzini, com’era solito fare quando viaggiava solo o con semplici compagni di avventure.

\- Qualcuno ci spiava. Qualcuno frugava nel giardino, era dappertutto, era un fantasma, era davvero ovunque… ti prego, dimmi che eri tu. Dimmi che sei entrato a guardarci.

\- Era solo un sogno, Honey. Mi dispiace, forse ti avrebbe tranquillizzata sapere che fossi io, ma no. Non ho mai provato a entrare. Non desidero rischiare di sciupare la magia di ciò che vi unisce. Ti guardo mentre dormi, sì, ma penetrare la vostra mente? Mai.

Davvero, lui sapeva a malapena come fosse fatto il mondo interiore di Honey. Sapeva dei libri, che erano tanti e stampati fitti fitti ma pieni di illustrazioni, che contenevano persino ciò che lui stesso non conosceva e non avrebbe mai voluto conoscere… sapeva che era un luogo intimo e bello e sicuro in cui potevano far apparire virtualmente tutto ciò che desideravano, e in esso Clara era ancora Clara, bruna e deliziosa, e Ada era ancora Ada, sottile e appassionata.

Sapeva dei quadri, dei fiori, delle sculture immaginate che prendevano forma dai pensieri d’amore di entrambe, ma non li aveva mai visti.

Non aveva idea della stella solitaria che brillava in quel cielo, custode di un messaggio che nessuna delle due poteva aprire. Né di ciò che le scrutava nell’ombra.

Honey si appoggiò a lui, alzando il volto a guardarlo.

Le sue iridi chiare brillavano nella penombra della stanza, colme d’amore. Erano quanto di più diverso da quella presenza oscura e sfuggente che aveva sentito dentro di sé, e ovviamente gli credette.

\- Come diceva il poeta… “Donna, mistero senza fine bello” - Lo bisbigliò in italiano, ma con il suo meraviglioso accento scozzese.

In un contesto più piacevole, Ada e Clara si sarebbero lanciate a gara in un tentativo di traduzione, ma la paura impediva loro di pensare. - _Non era_ solo un sogno.

Il Dottore sospirò, mentre un dubbio planava tra i suoi pensieri. Mosse la mano ad accarezzarle i capelli, cercando forse un granello di polline alieno che potesse aver causato tanto spavento, ma già intuiva che non era quello il caso.

Honey non era più soltanto il sostegno fisico di due anime. Non era più soltanto l’oggetto dei suoi desideri e dei suoi più teneri sentimenti. Era lo scrigno di una nuova, preziosa vita. Era davvero in grado di proteggerli, tutti e tre? Per la prima volta, da quando avevano lasciato Tegan, iniziò a rendersi conto di essere stato imprudente e forse anche irresponsabile. Ma come rinunciare a quella speranza? Come pensare che non fosse la gioia più grande che gli fosse mai capitata in duemila anni? Ma forse… forse doveva portarla sulla Terra o in qualche altro posto sicuro, forse dovevano ripensare tutta la situazione e all’improvviso Gallifrey non gli sembrò più una priorità, tutto il suo mondo era lei e quel miracolo che portava in sé e no, non c’era nulla di più importante...

Fu in quel momento che udirono le grida provenire dalla stanza della console.

 


	19. Al centro del labirinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La Camera Zero è una stanza speciale di massima sicurezza e al riparo da interferenze dove un Signore del Tempo si può riprendere da una rigenerazione difficile. Il Quinto Dottore la usa nel serial "Castrovalva", in seguito va perduta. Ma la TARDIS è imprevedibile e il restyling è sempre in corso :P  
> \- Lo Stattenheim è un congegno per comandare la TARDIS a distanza, che il modello 40 non possiede e il Dottore ha sempre desiderato avere: a Two viene fornito per un periodo dall'Alto Consiglio di Gallifrey (viene menzionato nello speciale "The Two Doctors"), ma in quel caso è più una maniera di controllarlo che un vero regalo.  
> \- Sabalom Glitz è uno dei personaggi più divertenti e controversi che abbia mai avuto a che fare con il Dottore (Six e Seven), una canaglia spaziale che però non riesci proprio ad odiare, se mi spiego. Compare in tre diversi serial e ho sviluppato una discreta cotta per lui, una menzione fugace era doverosa <3  
> \- Il "Teletubby" del Giocattolaio (il mio umorismo è pessimo, lo so), nelle precedenti avventure che lo riguardano, era un robottone con un monitor sulla pancia, che mostrava diverse cose a seconda del gioco in corso.  
> \- L'identità di Tony (per cui non ho nessun merito, l'ha creato Chris Chibnall in un certo miniepisodio della settima stagione *coff coff*), e il significato della cifra "2048" verranno svelati nel prossimo capitolo, ma gli indizi ci sono e ci si può arrivare.

 

 

Il Dodicesimo Dottore era destinato a muovere le sue imprese più grandiose - e anche quelle più imbarazzanti, era giusto dirlo - in pigiama o in vestaglia, ma questa volta per lo meno aveva il cacciavite sonico in tasca.

Quando si precipitarono nella stanza della console, le grida erano cessate. Al principio non notarono nulla di strano a parte che, eccezion fatta per la luminescenza del rotore temporale, era completamente al buio.

\- Dorium? Stai bene?

\- No. Devi…. AAAAAAAAAH! Devi gettarmi fuori bordo, adesso.

\- Sei completamente impazzito?

\- Fallo. Ora. Non posso spiegare. Lui non mi lascia spiegare.

Quando si avvicinò, puntandogli contro il cacciavite sonico in modalità torcia, vide che i suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue; peggio ancora, erano completamente rossi e sembravano dovergli uscire dalle orbite, ed era uno spettacolo alquanto raccapricciante.

\- Devi provarci, allora, - insistette. - Devo sapere chi ti sta facendo questo.

Non poteva essere una coincidenza, capì il Dottore: doveva trattarsi della stessa entità che aveva frugato nel mondo di Honey. Le sue teorie si andavano concretizzando, solo non avevano ancora formato un quadro completo.

\- Bianco e nero, bianco e nero, bianco e nero, bianco e- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Pulsava sotto la pelle del cranio, bruciando come una pietra rovente. - Vuole giocare con te. Vuole che esci a giocare, Dottore… devi… gettarmi. Fuori. Subito.

\- Questo lo escludo. Giocare… bianco e nero… una scacchiera. - Aveva giocato a scacchi recentemente, su Tegan, ma non c’entrava, era qualcosa di diverso, era forte e spietato e voleva divertirsi.

D’improvviso capì, e non c’era nessun’altra ipotesi che reggesse.

 _No, non lui, non adesso che ho tutto da perdere,_ pregò nel suo animo, ma non poteva essere nulla di diverso.

\- Mi farà esplodere, ha detto che lo farà - insistette Dorium, che se avesse potuto muoversi si sarebbe gettato da solo dalla TARDIS. Honey li guardava a turno, cercando di dare un senso a quanto stava accadendo.

\- Oh, e come conta di riuscirci?

\- Il chip, Dottore. Lo controlla. Non posso fermarlo.

Il Dottore ebbe un brivido. Era qualcosa che non aveva messo in conto. Di tutto ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi mesi, aveva messo in conto ben poco… ma non era certo questa la fine, no, aveva impedito al Silenzio di distruggere la TARDIS e non vedeva perché lasciarlo fare a quell’altro pazzo furioso. - Oh, molto astuto, ma conosco qualcuno di ancora più intelligente. Tu. Puoi disattivarlo, so che puoi. Lo farai. - Ostentava sicurezza, ma intanto aveva spento il cacciavite sonico per non causare pericolose interferenze con quell’energia che sapeva essere potente e distruttiva. Chiuse la scatola manualmente, anche se non avrebbe certo protetto nessuno da un eventuale... ehm, _kaboom_.

\- No, è troppo tardi, non voglio farvi del male. AAAAAAAAAH! Ti prego, Dottore…

\- Ho fiducia in te, va bene? Non farò mai una cosa così stupida. D’altro canto, Honey, per precauzione fila nella Camera Zero e chiuditi dentro.

 _Esiste di nuovo?_ si stupì Ada, che malgrado la situazione di emergenza non smetteva mai di infilare ogni evento nel Whoverse come perline di una collana.

\- Ascolta. È il Guardiano di Cristallo, il mio primo nemico. Avrei preferito un’orda di Dalek, davvero. Ada, tu lo conosci bene, giusto? Conto sul fatto che non vi farete prendere di sorpresa.

Lo conosceva eccome. Il Mandarino era uno dei Guardiani, esseri eterni e più potenti di ogni altra entità negli universi. Per ognuno di essi, le creature comuni rappresentavano semplici pedine da manovrare per raggiungere i propri scopi: mantenere l’ordine o il caos, gestire i differenti piani della realtà, controllare il tempo stesso. Soltanto lui però si divertiva a farlo. Tutto era divertimento, per lui. Creava enigmi e costringeva i malcapitati a risolverli, secondo regole crudeli e senza scampo che finora soltanto il Dottore era riuscito ad aggirare: per questo rappresentava la sfida più ostica che avesse mai dovuto sostenere, il livello di gioco più alto e raffinato. Possederlo era il suo sogno più ambito, e di sogni se ne intendeva, poiché quello era il suo territorio. Una falsa realtà, ma abbastanza tangibile da imprigionare e uccidere.

\- Tu… - Era quel _tu_ che voleva dire _tutto_.

\- _Noi_ ce la caveremo benissimo. C’è una targhetta, “Toilette per uomini”, sapevo che nessuna di voi ragazze avrebbe ficcanasato dentro. - Il Dottore le prese le mani, unendole per baciarle con un solo schiocco. - Per una volta vorrei che qualcuno mi ascoltasse. - Il suo sguardo era urgente, feroce e non ammetteva ulteriori repliche.

Honey lo guardò negli occhi per un’ultima volta, consapevole che poteva davvero essere l’ultima. Indietreggiò fuori dalla stanza e imboccò il corridoio, trovando quasi immediatamente la porta. La TARDIS sapeva il fatto suo. La spinse, trovandosi in un’anticamera dalle pareti bianche e un poco fluorescenti, quando la sensazione sgradevole sperimentata in sogno ritornò. Gli alberi frusciavano, sentivano il rumore di passi dietro di loro eppure non riuscivano a vedere chi si muoveva nell’ombra e ora stava ridendo, sussurrava

_(Lui verrà… non potrà resistere… lui viene sempre)_

\- È qui… è di nuovo dentro… - Cadde in ginocchio con un senso di disgusto e impotenza che prendeva il sopravvento sulla forza di volontà, intrappolata con il nemico nella sua stessa mente, e con sommo terrore scoprì di non riuscire a chiedere aiuto.

 ******  
**  


\- Smettila di sottovalutarti, vecchio testone. Andiamo! - A pochi passi, ignaro e ragionevolmente ottimista, il Dottore era concentrato sul proposito di non lasciar esplodere Dorium. Lo sganciò e corse ad aprire la porta della TARDIS, incurante delle sue proteste. Si sporse e si aggrappò al bordo con la mano libera, dondolandosi finché non riuscì a infilare un piede e poi l’altro nei maniglioni alla base della nave. Quindi si lasciò andare a testa in giù, sempre senza mollare la scatola.

\- Visto? Ah, no, giusto, cosa potresti vedere… siamo fuori. Se ti capita di fare booooom adesso, beh, la TARDIS e Honey sono comunque salve.

\- Ma tu finirai a pezzi e lui avrà vinto!

\- Mmmmh, sì, giusto, dimenticavo questo insignificante particolare: tocca a te impedirlo. Concentrati. Ho dimenticato di attivare l’atmosfera esterna e fa piuttosto freddino, oltre al fatto che non si possa respirare, beh, dettagli.

Dorium non aveva comunque scelta. Si concentrò con tutta la volontà che riuscì a raccogliere, ignorando il dolore e la paura.

(Ricorda perché il Silenzio voleva distruggere il Dottore)

(Volevano salvare l’universo)

(Credevano che lui avrebbe distrutto la realtà)

(Ma l’ha riparata)

(Lui aggiusta ogni cosa)

(E poi ti ha perdonato, ti ha portato con sé, ti ha regalato qualcosa di più, qualcosa che il denaro non avrebbe mai saputo comprare)

Gradualmente, il chip scivolò via dalla presa mentale del Giocattolaio e si spense.

\- Forse… credo…

\- Ce l’hai fatta vero? Oh, lo sapevo! Ti bacerei subito, ma rischieremmo di cadere tutti e due, perciò… bene, assicuriamoci che non possa più provarci.

Si frugò in tasca ed estrasse di nuovo il cacciavite sonico. - Ora non ci dovrebbero essere problemi - borbottò, eliminando ogni traccia di attività elettronica dal microcircuito. - Scommetto che ti è passata anche l’emicrania.

\- Spiritoso di un Dottore della malora!

\- Sì, ti voglio molto bene anch’io. Torniamo su. - Strinse il cacciavite tra i denti e iniziò a pensare come risollevarsi a bordo.

Un quarto d’ora, parecchi spaventi e altrettanti scivoloni dopo, riuscì ad aggrapparsi nuovamente alla porta e tirarsi su, piombando poi sul pavimento, stremato, e aspirando grandi boccate d’aria. Quando si fu ripreso, rotolò su un fianco per afferrare il cacciavite che gli era caduto dalla bocca e aprì la scatola.

\- Dottore… non perdere ancora tempo con me, vai da lei piuttosto - grugnì Dorium, commosso e sollevato oltre ogni dire. I suoi occhi erano tornati quasi normali.

\- Non sarai mai una perdita di tempo. Nessuno lo è. Vi terrò tutti al sicuro, io… - Scattò in piedi e si affrettò lungo il corridoio, spalancando la porta del finto bagno per signori. I suoi cuori ebbero una stretta dolorosa quando vide Honey accasciata contro la parete.

 _Nnnnnnnnn_ , balbettava la sua lingua contro il palato, in un lamento inintelligibile, mentre si gettava su di lei a controllare che respirasse.

Respirava, sì. Aveva il battito accelerato e le pupille si muovevano molto velocemente dietro le palpebre chiuse eppure fisicamente sembrava stare bene. Tentò ogni mezzo che conosceva per risvegliarla, ma si rivelò impossibile.

\- Ascoltami. Non so cosa vi stia facendo, ma potete resistere. Lo conoscete, sapete di cos’è capace, ma sapete anche che ha dei punti deboli. Dovete lottare.

 ******  
**  


Non potevano rispondere a quella voce. Per quanto forte gridassero, non riuscivano più a comunicare con l’esterno. Erano come bloccate, senza più il controllo del corpo fisico. Era spaventoso. Strette l’una all’altra, rimasero in attesa, mentre i primi lampi squarciavano il cielo.

 ******  
**  


E il Dottore seppe che doveva andare.

Sussurrò al vuoto che sì, accettava il suo maledetto invito, a patto che lasciasse in pace lei.

Non ricevette una risposta, semplicemente il rotore temporale iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi in silenzio, finché lo scanner non si accese in automatico mostrando il luogo dov’erano atterrati. Il Guardiano di Cristallo non aveva bisogno di uno Stattenheim per controllare la TARDIS dalla propria realtà; avrebbe potuto strapparla a forza dal Vortice in qualsiasi istante, ma in quel modo non ne avrebbe tratto alcun divertimento. No, aveva prima voluto motivare il Dottore a sufficienza perché gli desse il suo consenso.

\- So che potete sentirmi, perciò ecco quello che farò. Andrò fuori a combattere. A giocare, come dice lui. E se non riuscirò a vincere, porterò almeno a casa un pareggio, come le altre volte. Ma non gli permetterò di farvi del male, no, no, no.

Non degnò di uno sguardo lo scanner - qualsiasi cosa ci fosse là fuori, l’avrebbe affrontata comunque.

 ******  
**  


Quando uscì dalla TARDIS gli si parò davanti l’entrata di un labirinto, non esattamente pianeggiante né geometrico, piuttosto un ghirigoro di siepi sintetiche su ciò che sembrava il fianco di una collina parecchio ripida.

Si guardò intorno, stupito di non vedere il suo nemico da nessuna parte, ma questi non aveva ritenuto opportuno mostrarsi. Gli diede il benvenuto, però, mentre la sua voce mutava ad ogni frase da un ringhio ad un trillo infantile.

\- Vieni avanti, vieni dentro. Sei tornato per restare? Ciò che cerchi puoi trovare... non al termine ma al centro.

C’era un’iscrizione posta su un lato dell’ingresso - antichi numeri nella lingua di Salostopus, il pianeta andromediano da cui proveniva quella canaglia di Sabalom Glitz. Da principio credette che fosse una data: 2048, un anno abbastanza vicino all’epoca di Clara. Ma non aveva il suffisso di una data. Era stata tradotta male? O significava qualcos’altro?

Entrò, stringendo i pugni e addentrandosi, a tratti arrampicandosi, fra le stradine curve del labirinto.

Si aspettava delle trappole e lo insospettì non trovarne. L’unica stranezza erano le catapulte, che non gli arrivavano nemmeno alla vita, ognuna caricata con una palletta di piombo e piazzate in punti apparentemente casuali. Non erano di sicuro lì per colpirlo, visto che erano orientate verso la direzione opposta. Ne aveva trovata una a poche svolte dall’ingresso, un’altra qualche minuto dopo. Sospettò che ce ne fossero ancora, in punti diversi del labirinto, ma le istruzioni indicavano di muoversi verso l’interno e non aveva tempo da perdere. Quando raggiunse il centro, però, non trovò nulla, solo uno spiazzo di piastrelle lucide, nel motivo a scacchiera tipico del suo detestato ospite.

O meglio, qualcos’altro c’era.

Uno schermo, ma vuoto e spento. Formava un tutt’uno con il pavimento e non trovò bottoni da premere per accenderlo. Il Giocattolaio doveva aver messo in pensione il suo Teletubby personale.

Era un portale? Dall’altra parte c’era… lei? O era un inganno e nient’altro?

\- Guarda bene cosa sale proprio dietro le tue spalle. Lancia bene le tue palle, ma qualcun si farà male.

Si voltò e vide emergere da terra una sorta di spessa parete nera, che recava alcune rientranze semisferiche equidistanti dai lati. Ne contò quattro. In mezzo, una nicchia si aprì e rivelò un giovane terrestre prigioniero al suo interno.

Non l’aveva mai visto prima. Dal taglio di capelli, sembrava provenire degli anni sessanta. Era alto, magro ma muscoloso, e soprattutto spaventato, e come lui indossava un sobrio pigiama.

Il Dottore digrignò i denti. Sapeva quanto il Mandarino adorasse prelevare le sue pedine di gioco qua e là tra le galassie, ma sospettò che in quel caso ci fosse una ragione più personale nella sua scelta.

\- Ehi! Signore! Può aiutarmi? Può liberarmi? - gridò il ragazzo. Aveva sia i polsi che le caviglie bloccati.

Il Dottore provò ad avvicinarsi, ma come immaginava vi era un campo di forza tra sé e quella parete. - Ci proverò. Ti assicuro che farò il possibile. Come ti chiami?

\- Tony. Anthony Brian Williams. Non posso restare qui… stasera c’è il concerto dei Beatles allo Shea Stadium, mio padre mi ha regalato i biglietti per il mio compleanno. Volevo andarci con la mia ragazza.

\- Oh, sei di New York, Tony. New York, 1965? Sarà un gran bel concerto, ti assicuro. Ora vediamo cosa possiamo fare, okay?

Il ragazzo annuì. - Lei… lei è…

\- Oh, scusami. Sono il Dottore.

\- Ma certo. - Il volto del ragazzo si illuminò. - Speravo di incontrarti almeno una volta nella vita. Posso darti del tu, vero?

\- Sicuro. Ora però devo capire come funziona il tutto. Questi buchi qui, ci va qualcosa dentro. Ma cosa? Mi ricorda… ho visto poco fa qualcosa di simile, ma cosa, cosa? _Lancia bene le tue palle_ … pallepallepalle...

Si batté ripetutamente la fronte con il palmo della mano, cercando di far uscire un ricordo come si fa con le lattine incastrate in una macchinetta per le bibite.

Doveva focalizzare un problema alla volta. Era terribile, ma non poteva permettersi di pensare a ciò che stava accadendo a Honey. Meno si sarebbe concentrato su se stesso e più sul gioco in corso, più in fretta l’avrebbe risolto e più possibilità avrebbe avuto di...

\- Ma certo! I proiettili delle catapulte! Hanno esattamente questo diametro. Devo… bene, bene. Se ne trovo quattro, ci avrò visto giusto. Ha! Aspettami lì, figlio della Grande Mela, torno subito.

\- E chi si muove - grugnì il poveretto, e sospirò.

 


	20. 2048

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le note sono ALLA FINE :)

Dapprincipio credette che avrebbe funzionato trasportare una sola catapulta fino al centro del labirinto, insieme alle sfere prese dalle altre. Ma dopo un paio di tentativi capì che queste non si potevano staccare senza smantellare l’intero congegno.

Dovette correre su e giù, smarrendo più volte la strada e arrancando in salita mentre trascinava le due catapulte che si trovavano più in basso. Altre due erano quasi all’altra uscita - non che fosse aperta, l’uscita, beninteso - e scivolarono facilmente. Tanto facilmente che la seconda gli si ribaltò addosso, riducendogli quasi un ginocchio in poltiglia. Nonostante il dolore lancinante, non gridò. Sapeva che il Giocattolaio lo stava guardando con enorme divertimento, e non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione.

Mentre imprecando la tirava su, ne scoprì una quinta seminascosta tra le siepi di una stradina cieca che non aveva preso in considerazione durante le precedenti ricerche.

Conosceva troppo bene il suo nemico per credere che gliel’avesse lasciata di scorta. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava. Zoppicando, le portò tutte nello spiazzo a una certa distanza dalla parete, mentre Tony aveva iniziato a strabuzzare gli occhi sentendosi come davanti a un plotone d’esecuzione.

\- Ti sei fatto male? - azzardò, notando la sua andatura traballante.

\- Da solo? Perché avrei dovuto? È stata questa bestia qui, vedi. Mettiamoci al lavoro. - Calcolò le traiettorie che avrebbero condotto i proiettili dritti nelle cavità. C’era sempre la possibilità che cozzassero contro il campo di forza e ritornassero al mittente, ma non provandoci non avrebbe risolto nulla.

Posizionata la prima, controllò a livello millimetrico che fosse tutto perfetto e poi lanciò.

Tony strizzò gli occhi, temendo il peggio, e in effetti sentì forte il contraccolpo, come se si trovasse all’epicentro di un terremoto. Quando l’onda d’urto ebbe termine, dischiuse una palpebra e riprese a respirare, seppure le costole ne fossero uscite alquanto doloranti.

\- Una è andata - gli comunicò il Dottore.

\- Papà l’ha sempre detto, quando ci sei tu in giro è aria di guai.

\- Non so chi sia tuo padre, ma semmai è il contrario. Cerco di sistemarli, i guai. Però ha ragione, dopotutto. Chi mi incontra rischia parecchio. È per questo che molte volte ho tentato di restare da solo, ma… fa male.

\- Posso solo immaginarlo. Devi lanciare anche le altre?

Il Dottore annuì, mentre sistemava la seconda catapulta in corrispondenza del secondo foro. - Questa volta stai a guardare.

Il proiettile oltrepassò il campo di forza, creandosi un varco in qualche modo visibile, come se attraversasse una superficie liquida. Si conficcò nella cavità, fondendosi con la parete e creando così una sporgenza simile a quelle dei Dalek. L’associazione di idee non piacque al Dottore, che la scosse via dalla mente con un brivido.

Tony fischiò. - Quando le avrai tirate tutte e quattro potrò tornare a casa?

\- Sono quasi tentato di assicurarti che sì, andrà tutto bene, ma essere sincero mi sembra la scelta migliore. Non ne ho idea. Sto seguendo le sue regole, adoperando tutto l’intuito che possiedo.

 _Per aggirarle, se possibile_ , pensò in un angolo sigillato della sua mente.

Gli altri due colpi andarono a segno senza particolari problemi. Entrambi attesero che accadesse qualcosa. Lentamente, lo schermo si illuminò di una luce azzurrognola, ma restò vuoto. Il Dottore si avvicinò alla parete e il campo di forza lo respinse per la seconda volta. Non era cambiato nulla. Era sulla strada giusta, ma non era cambiato…

\- Niente, eh?

D’improvviso raggelò.

Perché costringere un umano al centro della parete, se non aveva alcuna funzione nel gioco? Perché lui temesse di colpirlo, forse? Ma il Mandarino sapeva quanto fosse un tiratore eccellente, a bowling come nel tiro con l’arco e in tanti altri sport. E quindi doveva averla, una funzione.

\- Stai... _comodo_ , Tony?

\- Mi prendi in giro? - Il Dottore non aveva affatto l’aria scherzosa, ma le parole che aveva usato erano facilmente fraintendibili. - Non so che darei per non aver staccato la sveglia per metterla un’altra ora avanti, stamattina. Sono tornato alle due, mamma mi ha sgridato. Non avevo bevuto molto, ma avevo un sonno assurdo. Ora sento che sta suonando di nuovo, ma non sono più a casa. E se nemmeno tu hai idea di come uscire vivi da qui, allora...

\- Sì, sì, sì, interessante, forse se fossi stato sveglio non ti avrebbe reclutato facilmente, MA! _Adesso_ , cosa c’è dietro la tua schiena?

\- Fa male, mi sono sicuramente fratturato qualcosa. Con rispetto parlando, Dottore, l’unica parte dove non mi fa male è il sedere.

\- Era quello che temevo. - Si tirò indietro i capelli, indugiando con le dita ad artigliare la pelle del cranio.

Le catapulte erano cinque. Cinque.

L’ultimo obiettivo era al centro della parete.

\- Mi fai schifo - disse tra i denti, guardando in alto. - Sei uno schifoso, lo sai? Certo che lo sai. E stai ridendo, adesso.

Guardò lo schermo che avrebbe dovuto mostrargli l’enigma successivo, o forse portarlo direttamente da Honey… ma non aveva ancora finito _quel_ gioco.

\- Tony, c’è un buco uguale a quegli altri quattro, dietro di te.

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi in una muta e terribile domanda.

\- Già, è quello che vuole. È quello che pensa che farò.

\- Mia madre verrà a spegnere la sveglia. Posso sentire i suoi passi sulle scale. Verrà e non mi troverà, e penserà che sia già uscito. Ma non tornerò mai più. Ti prego, Dottore… lei ha ancora fiducia in te.

Lei?

New York, 1965?

No.

No.

Lei non poteva più avere bambini.

E Tony non somigliava a lei, non somigliava a lui, ma perché il Giocattolaio l’avrebbe scelto se non fosse stato collegato al suo passato? Era solo un trucco? Era solo…

Oh.

\- Ti hanno adottato, non è così?

Tony alzò le spalle e accennò un sì circospetto.

\- Amelia…

Continuava ad annuire e il Dottore quasi non riusciva più a vederlo dietro le lacrime.

\- Rory.

Una strana pace lo invase, per nulla adatta al contesto, eppure palpabile. Erano felici. E poteva far sì che continuassero ad esserlo. Abbandonare tutto. Lasciar vincere il suo nemico.

Ma poteva essere sicuro che in quel caso Tony sarebbe tornato a casa?

Che Honey sarebbe stata libera?

Doveva esserci una terza strada, ma non riusciva a vederla.

_Mio padre mi ha regalato i biglietti per il mio compleanno._

_Papà l’ha sempre detto, quando ci sei tu in giro c’è aria di guai._

_La mamma mi ha sgridato…_

_Mia madre verrà a spegnere la sveglia._

\- Sta ancora suonando? - gridò. - La sveglia sta ancora suonando?

Tony capì al volo. - Sì. Ma la mamma sta arrivando. Credo…

\- Senti quanto è forte. Non la sopporti più. Devi svegliarti, Tony. Devi tornare nel tuo letto, perché è sempre più forte, devi arrivare prima di lei, devi… porco schifo, non ti strilla nelle orecchie?

E accadde.

Il ragazzo scomparve dalla nicchia, rivelando il quinto foro.

E il Dottore rise di sollievo e di orgoglio. Si strofinò gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime ed avere una visuale perfetta. Poi posizionò l’ultima catapulta e tirò.

La parete scomparve lentamente, risucchiata dal pavimento così come ne era emersa.

Era pronto ad affrontare quello che sarebbe avvenuto dopo. Perché il dopo era adesso.

 ******  
**  


Quando si voltò, lo schermo ora appariva diviso in sedici caselle. Solo due erano occupate da altrettante immagini. Nella prima vi era Cameca, la saggia e dolce azteca con cui aveva condiviso una tazza di cioccolata, fidanzandosi così a sua insaputa. Era stato, per lui, il primo brivido d’amore per una terrestre, nonostante l’età avanzata della sua incarnazione originale.

Nella seconda immagine era raffigurata Jo. La stessa fotografia che aveva ritrovato sul pianeta Karfel, dentro un medaglione. Sbarazzina e sorridente, prima che si innamorasse di un giovane dai capelli lunghi di nome Clifford Jones.

Il Giocattolaio aveva estratto quei volti direttamente dai suoi ricordi e no, non si aspettava nulla di molto diverso. Doveva capire le regole del gioco, invece.

Toccò una delle caselle, una vuota, poi quella di Jo, e non accadde niente. Vi trattenne la mano un po’ più a lungo e gli accadde di lasciarla scivolare verso destra: fu così che entrambe le caselle occupate si spostarono in quella stessa direzione. Nel frattempo, altre due Cameca spuntarono in altrettante caselle.

Cominciava a capire.

Se avesse trascinato una delle figure verso il suo doppio…

Lo fece, e se ne pentì subito.

Mentre le due immagini di Cameca sfumavano l’una sull’altra, ebbe la visione della sua morte. Una malattia dolorosa, di cui quell’antica civiltà non conosceva la cura. Pochi istanti, ma così intensi da farlo vacillare.

Ora, al posto delle due immagini gemelle. vi era soltanto Jo. Se avesse fatto lo stesso con lei… avrebbe visto…

Sì, era così che funzionava. Ogni volta che spostava le caselle in una direzione, le immagini uguali si sovrapponevano, mostrando la tragedia e l’agonia, e rivelando una persona via via più vicina al suo presente. Perché quando Jo scomparve tra le fiamme e le urla, c’era Leela a ridere con gli occhi, che erano diventati blu sull’isola di Fang Rock, in seguito all’attacco dei Rutani.

Non poteva fermarsi e nemmeno evitare di guardare: erano lì, le vedeva morire ancora e ancora, spostandole e accoppiandole e muovendosi come un ragno sullo schermo. Iniziava ad avere la nausea. Deglutì e si fece coraggio prima di svelare a se stesso la fine di Leela.

Era invecchiata orribilmente, proprio come lui su Trenzalore

_(la Guerra del Tempo, aveva dovuto lasciare Gallifrey per colpa della Guerra del Tempo)_

ed era sola e in trappola. Era una scena così triste da procurargli dolore fisico. Ma doveva andare avanti.

_Anche se sarò io a rimanere intrappolato, anche se non dovessi mai raggiungerle… devo tentare. Devo seguire le sue regole, per ora._

\- Su, Dottore, siamo seri. Tu conosci le premesse, ed in quanto alle promesse… le mantengo volentieri.

Non avrebbe risposto alle sue provocazioni. Digrignò i denti e continuò, cercando di non fissare quelle scene terribili, di sbirciare soltanto con la coda dell’occhio per assicurarsi di spostarle nella giusta direzione. Ma presto rinunciò a quel trucco. Perché, quando sbagliava, nessuna immagine spariva e altre due ne comparivano immancabilmente. Cosa sarebbe successo se lo schermo si fosse riempito?

\- Non ti chieder ciò che sai. Se il destino sarà quello, sarai mio senz’altro appello. Finché trovi spazio, vai.

Dopo Leela veniva Nyssa, e dopo ancora Peri, ma quest’ultima morte non lo sconvolse: sapeva per certo che non era mai avvenuta. Il Valeyard aveva manomesso la Matrice stessa per fargli credere di esserne responsabile, ma Yrcanos in realtà non l’aveva mai uccisa, ne aveva fatto la sua regina.

Il Giocattolaio poteva anche essere eterno e indispensabile per l’Universo, ma non conosceva tutto. Non si scomodava a sondare le sottigliezze delle linee temporali. E perché avrebbe dovuto? Lui voleva solo divertirsi.

Sfruttò quell’illuminazione per procedere a un ritmo più veloce, per credere che nessuna di quelle orribili morti fosse stata reale. Funzionò. I suoi occhi vedevano e non guardavano, concentrandosi a svuotare lo schermo e liberando la parte alta dalle immagini più antiche per far apparire la gemella di Roz Forrester. _Quello_ era stato vero e lo affrontò ugualmente.

Roz, poi... ci sarebbe stata Grace? Non voleva veder morire Grace. L’aveva amata.

Non voleva e spostò ugualmente la mano.

Non era Grace, era Kate Stewart.

Il Giocattolaio sapeva della festa in maschera? Del piccolo grande inganno di lei, per il quale era stato costretto a prendere una decisione crudele modificando per sempre il suo destino di donna?

Pregò che non fosse così terribile. Non lo fu. Era molto anziana e sembrava serenamente addormentata. C’era un uomo accanto al suo letto; portava baffi biondi e aveva un’aria più che familiare.

 _Gordon, quello è Gordon nel futuro,_ sussurrò il Dottore, trasognato. Ma il sollievo era una distrazione pericolosa almeno quanto la sofferenza. Quando la scena svanì, apparve Rose Tyler e lui tornò a credere che non avrebbe mai potuto vincere.

****

\- C’era qui una bambolina con le vesti di velluto, di quei tempi in cui non eri né prudente e neanche astuto. Mi hai distrutto la Bottega ogni volta che fuggivi, ma tornava, quel fantasma, e l’ho messo negli archivi. Triste e piena di rancore, stava là la bambolina. Ora manca e so chi ha colpa: è una ladra, la biondina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora posso svelarlo, Tony - Anthony Brian Williams - compare in [questo](http://youtu.be/XWU6XL9xI4k) video. Per me tutto è canon, compatitemi.  
> [2048](http://gabrielecirulli.github.io/2048/) è una drog… ehm, un rompicapo molto popolare negli ultimi mesi. Provate e ditemi. C’è anche [una versione whovian](http://games.usvsth3m.com/2048-doctor-who-edition/).  
> Le companion che il Dottore vede morire durante il gioco sono, nell’ordine:  
> Cameca: dal serial “The Aztecs”, Primo Dottore  
> Jo Grant: companion del Terzo Dottore. La scena della sua morte è ispirata ad un racconto degli Short Trips, che però in questo caso non considero canon XD  
> Leela: companion del Quarto; la scena si ispira ad un audiodrama intitolato The Time Vampire  
> Peri: companion del Sesto; a quest’ultimo, durante il proprio processo su Gallifrey, viene fatto erroneamente credere che sia stata uccisa  
> Roz Forrester: companion del Settimo nei romanzi  
> Grace: sbaciucchia l’Ottavo nel film.  
> L’accenno a qualcosa che il Dottore avrebbe fatto a Kate sarà ripreso… un giorno. Intanto accontentatevi di sapere che vivrà fino a tarda età :P


	21. La bambola color amaranto

Correvano in cerca di un riparo, ma per quanto sembrasse incredibile non riuscivano a uscire dalla foresta.

Non aveva senso, perché loro stesse fino a quella notte avevano creato quel mondo, allungando e accorciando le distanze, cambiando l’arredamento delle stanze nel palazzo proprio come succedeva alla TARDIS. Talvolta erano mutamenti consci, in altre occasioni era il loro umore ad influenzare il tempo atmosferico o la varietà dei fiori, dei frutti e persino la luminosità delle stelle. Solo la sfera era rimasta fissa e sfolgorante, sfidando anche le nuvole notturne. Ma avevano finto che non esistesse, ognuna per ragioni differenti.

Il destinatario del messaggio di Jenny era una delle creature più imprevedibili dell’universo. Clara ne aveva appena sentito parlare, e Ada non aveva nessuna idea di dove poterlo trovare, né in realtà le interessava farlo in tempi brevi. Inoltre, al momento vi erano ben altre priorità - salvarsi, innanzitutto.

Schivarono a malapena un grosso ramo spezzato che comunque sbarrò loro la strada. Quello che sembrava un semplice temporale si era presto trasformato in una tempesta di grandine, con fulmini che a tratti illuminavano a giorno la foresta e schiantavano gli alberi come fili d’erba.

\- Clara, aspetta, fermati. - Non attese nemmeno di riprendere fiato. La pioggia si calmò d’improvviso; anche i fulmini erano cessati. - Non è scappando che riusciremo a sfuggirgli… Guarda, sta passando. Credo che non possa gestire entrambi i piani di realtà nello stesso momento. Il nostro e il suo. Capisci? Il Dottore è là, sta imbastendo un gioco con lui, deve concentrarsi su di lui. Prima che torni, prima che finisca di distruggere tutto… devo andare là. So chi può aiutarci.

\- Non riusciamo a tornare nel nostro corpo ma nel regno di questo Giocattolaio sì?

\- Sì, perché non è un piano fisico, esiste senz’altro un passaggio. Se lui ha potuto insinuarsi dentro di noi, perché noi non potremmo?

\- No, non ci penso nemmeno, ti prenderebbe. Vengo con te.

\- Clara, non puoi. Honey rimarrebbe senza una coscienza. Il bambino non avrebbe scampo. Quel mostro non se ne accorgerà nemmeno, se avrò fortuna. - Ada le stampò un bacio sulle labbra e indietreggiò piano, sperando che in quel modo sarebbe stato meno doloroso allontanarsi da lei. - Devo provarci.

\- Chi è che ci può aiutare?

\- Un’amica del Dottore. Un’amica di un tempo molto lontano.

Un ventaglio di fronde strappate si frappose tra loro come una tenda verde e grondante d’acqua, e quando Clara lo scostò si ritrovò sola.

****

*

Ada era in una stanza che odorava di muffa e di qualcosa molto peggiore. Gli scaffali erano ricolmi di ogni tipo di bambole, trottole, trenini e astronavi, fiori di carta, giochi in scatola, cerchi e birilli. Sul pavimento, giocattoli rotti; appese al soffitto, maschere ripugnanti. Era la Bottega, il magazzino degli esperimenti del loro nemico. Si concentrò su quello che stava cercando: una marionetta dalla veste color amaranto. I suoi passi facevano scricchiolare il parquet e tintinnare i pezzi di ingranaggi disseminati ovunque. Lui era in ascolto? Cosa stava succedendo tra lui e il Dottore? Con quali enigmi, quali rompicapi, quali inganni l’aveva accolto?

Non poteva fermarsi a pensare, doveva trovare Millennia.

Ricordava con affetto il romanzo dove si parlava di lei e del suo innamorato, Rallon. L’aveva scovato in un mercatino dell’usato, ed era uno dei suoi preferiti. Rallon e Millennia avevano seguito il Dottore nel suo primo viaggio in assoluto, quand’erano ancora studenti all’Accademia, ma erano caduti vittima del Giocattolaio. Rallon era stato usato come fonte di energia e di intelligenza, un corpo quasi immortale a sostenere suo malgrado le trame oscure del Guardiano dei Sogni. Millennia era stata considerata inutile e trasformata in una bambola, ma… poteva essere che nel profondo avesse conservato un frammento di coscienza? Che ricordasse? Che amasse? Che potesse aiutare tutti loro?

Intravide una macchia del colore giusto e corse verso quell’angolo, mentre la stanza sembrava farsi più piccola e buia. “Nulla di ciò che lui crea è reale”, tentò di convincersi, ma sapeva che, sebbene si trattasse di una _differente_ realtà, ciò che la circondava poteva ferire e uccidere - non il loro corpo, almeno finché la TARDIS avesse resistito, ma la loro mente sì, e allora cosa ne sarebbe stato del bambino?

Afferrò la figurina di legno abbigliata di stoffa preziosa ma ormai logora dai secoli, fissò i suoi occhi dipinti con un’espressione di supplica. Disperata, la serrò infine tra le braccia, chiamandola per nome.

\- Salvaci, ti prego. Salva il Dottore. Salva il nostro bambino… Millennia! Ascoltami!

Le bocche oscene delle maschere avevano denti. Dalle travi del soffitto iniziò a colare un liquido rossastro. Presto ne ebbe i capelli impiastricciati, e sembrava corroderli.

\- Millennia, ti prego! Lui non vi ha mai lasciati andare… lui non ha dimenticato…

_Sono qui. Sono sempre stata qui. Dimmi come posso aiutarti: liberami, e ti libererò._

\- Sei davvero tu? Resta con me, seguimi, prova ad uscire da qui.

Sentì che quel fantasma triste si aggrappava a lei, proprio come lei la stringeva, mentre le pareti iniziavano a vibrare con un ronzio sinistro.

****

*

Era l’ultima mossa.

Carezzò il volto della donna impareggiabile che era stata sua moglie, e gli uscì dalla gola un gemito strozzato quando si rivide, ammanettato e impotente, nella Biblioteca che aveva visitato già troppe volte nei suoi incubi. Quella di River Song era stata l’ultima agonia a svelarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, l’ultimo ostacolo

(perché il dolore è sempre un ostacolo verso la gioia futura)

prima che lo schermo gli mostrasse, come premio per la meritata vittoria, ciò per cui era venuto in primo luogo.

Vedeva una stanza sotto di sé, come se si trovasse sul soffitto. Su un tavolino attorniato da poltrone vi era un libro dalla copertina familiare.

\- Vuoi lasciar per un pochino il tuo corpo come ostaggio? Sarò attento, sarò saggio, non ci poserò un ditino.

Non vedeva altra soluzione. Se voleva entrare nella mente di Honey, doveva proiettarvisi attraverso lo schermo. Era senza dubbio una trappola: il Giocattolaio l’avrebbe posseduto non appena la sua coscienza si fosse distaccata. Ma di trappole, fortunatamente, il Dottore se ne intendeva.

Percepì dapprima una fortissima tensione magnetica che lo inchiodava alla superficie sottostante, poi sentì uno strappo e precipitò nella stanza.

\- Ouch. - Non credeva che avrebbe provato dolore; almeno sui piani di realtà virtuale avrebbe preferito risparmiarsi una simile scocciatura. Si rialzò e si diede un’occhiata intorno. Era una biblioteca anche quella, ma di tutt’altro genere. Raccolse il libro dal tavolino e capì perché l’immagine sulla sua copertina gli era sembrata familiare. Si intitolava Shada, e su di essa vi era il ritratto della sua quarta incarnazione, piuttosto lusinghiero in verità. Diede una scorsa alle pagine e vi trovò il riassunto della sua avventura contro Skagra, completa di commenti personali di Ada. Commenti a volte piccanti, ma soprattutto teneri.

“Ma perché Romana non si innamora del Dottore? Sul set Lalla si è innamorata veramente di Tom…”

L’attore che l’aveva interpretato si chiamava Tom. Buffo, ma anche stranamente calzante. Gli piaceva.

“La nave nera che viaggia nel tempo come una TARDIS è una figata. Vorrei sapere che fine ha fatto dopo. Magari l’ha trovata Jack Harkness.”

Sei un tesoro, Ada Markham, pensò. Ma non aveva tempo per gingillarsi. Corse alla finestra e vide che fuori era passato una sorta di uragano. Capì che il Giocattolaio stava per distruggere tutto.

Trovò la strada verso l’ingresso e spalancò il portone proprio mentre un albero precipitava contro di lui. Si gettò in avanti, schivandolo a malapena. Si rimise in piedi e corse verso il bosco, chiamando le ragazze con tutta la voce che aveva.

Non trovava un passaggio. I rami erano un groviglio inestricabile e porco schifo perché non ci aveva pensato prima, se cadere dal soffitto gli faceva male sul serio forse funzionava anche la versione virtuale del cacciavite sonico, ora che aveva un’impostazione specifica per il legno…

Non ve ne fu bisogno. Udì un fruscio e guardò in alto, e lassù, arrampicata su uno degli alberi ancora in piedi, a un paio di metri da terra, c’era Clara. Rivedere il suo aspetto prima della fusione colmò il suo animo di una sensazione così intensa da lasciarlo senza parole.

\- Dottore! - Stava piangendo di gioia. Era così bella…

Allungò le braccia e le fece cenno di lanciarsi giù. Lei sembrava un poco titubante ma ubbidì, e finirono a terra entrambi.

\- Oh, Clara… oh, tesoro.

\- Forse Ada ha trovato una via di fuga. È andata a cercare qualcuno, ha detto che... tu la conoscevi…

Il Dottore rabbrividì, e non era solo la pioggia gelida a scuotere i suoi sensi. Era il passato con i suoi fantasmi. - Sì. Non ho mai creduto che potesse essere ancora nella Bottega, ma… l’ha trovata. Se lei può davvero liberarvi, oh, è più di quanto potrò mai fare io. - Le accarezzò le labbra, rendendosi conto che non erano mai stati così vicini, non da soli. - Non sono davvero qui, lo sai.

\- Nemmeno io, giusto?

La baciò e la strinse a sé, sull’erba fangosa, sotto la pioggia, in quel mondo in disfacimento, e gli parve di non poterla più lasciar andare.

\- Mi perdonerai? Potrai mai… - La voce di lei era attutita, perché il suo viso era schiacciato contro il collo del Dottore.

\- Cosa? Cosa?

\- Per quando credevo che non mi piacessi più. Per tutto il tempo in cui non ti ho guardato negli occhi, credevo di averti perso e nemmeno ti cercavo…

\- Basta, non pensarci. Non sono io a dover perdonare te. Non ho saputo proteggervi.

Sembrava tutto così vero. Le braccia che la tenevano, la vibrazione della sua voce. Ma non lo era, doveva tenerlo a mente. Clara si scostò, ignorando le sue parole e fissandolo con la preoccupazione in volto. - Dove sei davvero? Dove hai lasciato il tuo corpo?

\- Ho attivato un allarme, se proverà a possederlo mi farà tornare là. Non potevo certo fidarmi.

\- E lo farà? È questo che vuole, impossessarsi di te?

\- Cerca di impedirmi di trovare Gallifrey, forse sotto gli ordini di uno dei suoi compari, ma questo è solo il piano più recente. È da quando ero un ragazzino che mi vorrebbe con sé. Ha avuto Rallon, ma quello che voleva ero io. Certo che ci proverà.

Mancava poco, allora. Mancava pochissimo e c’era così tanto ad agitarsi dentro… comunque fosse andata, non si sarebbero mai più incontrati in quel modo.

\- Ada ci riuscirà.

\- Ma certo. Dille che… non ero così bello con quella sciarpa, dopotutto.

Clara capì e sorrise. Bello. Lo era sempre stato e non lo era stato mai, era un dettaglio tanto futile quanto un granello di polline in confronto all’universo. Ma lui avrebbe potuto raccontarle che persino qualcosa di tanto insignificante aveva il potere di distorcere la percezione della realtà.

\- Dille che la amo.

\- Potrai dircelo quante volte vorrai, quando tutto questo sarà solo un ricordo. Devi ancora portarci su Apalapucia, no? Continui a rimandare. E voglio vedere Gallifrey. Voglio che il nostro bambino nasca nella tua casa. Si chiama Lungbarrow, non è vero? È tutta di legno e c’è un buffo robottone peloso…

\- Clara. - Sentì che il Giocattolaio era sul punto di attaccarlo, di prendere quel posto vuoto dove prima c’era la sua coscienza e seppe che stava per svanire da quel mondo. - Clara Oswald, io...

****

*

Ada si ritrovò nel giardino, tra le statue distrutte dalla tempesta e gli alberi schiantati. Clara la raggiunse, affannata, i vestiti fradici e il viso graffiato dai rami spezzati che avevano rallentato la sua corsa.

\- Sei tornata… amore, sei...

\- L’ho trovata. - Le accarezzò i capelli inzuppati, cercando di infonderle coraggio. Che cos’era quello sguardo perso oltre? Cos’era accaduto mentre era stata via? - Gli sfuggiremo. Resteremo tutti insieme, non vincerà, quello schifoso non vincerà.

Non c’era tempo per raccontarle della visita del Dottore, e non avrebbe cambiato nulla. - Ma dove? Dove sarebbe?

_Sono qui. Fate in fretta, non ho abbastanza forza per restare._

Anche Clara la udì. Proprio sul tetto del palazzo, sulla cima di una delle colonne, stava una donna dalle ampie vesti rosso scuro.

\- Andiamo.

Si presero per mano e corsero verso l’ingresso dell’edificio. Il tronco caduto sbarrava completamente la porta, e quando Ada provò a rompere una finestra, udì dall’interno un gorgoglio cupo, come un risucchio nero, un vuoto che sembrò accorgersi di lei e corse a raggiungere quello spiraglio appena creato. Clara gridò: anche dal bosco stava giungendo la tenebra. Sotto quel rumore terribile le sembrò ci fosse una risata, un leggero e insopportabile suono di scherno.

_Dovete provare a salire. Non posso fare di più._

Raggiunsero l’altra finestra, ancora intatta, e Clara si arrampicò sul davanzale. Ada si era ferita con il vetro, le sue mani bruciavano ed erano scivolose di sangue. Non era più il loro mondo, il Giocattolaio ora lo possedeva interamente e stava per cancellarlo...

_Dovete fare in fretta, o il buio vi risucchierà. A confronto, un’eternità nella Bottega sarebbe una piacevole vacanza. Lui non deve avervi, non lasciatelo vincere!_

Millennia non muoveva le labbra - parlava direttamente alle loro menti.

Raggiunse Clara, cercò un appiglio più in alto. Maledisse le giustificazioni per l’ora di Educazione Fisica che aveva sempre convinto sua madre a firmare… ma no, non era una questione di muscoli, doveva capirlo davvero o non sarebbero uscite vive da lì.

Clara si aggrappò alla grata della finestrella della soffitta e riuscì ad issarsi sul davanzale di questa, tendendole la mano per aiutarla a salire. Sotto di loro non esisteva più nessun giardino, nessuna foresta, nessuna biblioteca di ricordi. Era tutto dentro di loro, e se fossero sopravvissute avrebbero potuto ricreare un mondo completamente nuovo, ma in quel momento non vi erano certezze, soltanto l’istinto di fuggire e portare con sé ciò che avevano di più prezioso.

_Siete in tre. Non avevo capito… non posso farlo._

\- Che cosa? - Ada protese il braccio verso il capitello della colonna, dove Millennia ora scuoteva la testa, mortificata: - Cosa stai dicendo?

In cielo si era aperto uno squarcio tra le nuvole scure, pura luce che però sembrava ritrarsi anziché splendere e spazzare via la tenebra ghignante.

\- Ti ho portato via da quella prigione. Puoi raggiungere l’aldilà o qualsiasi cosa ci sia dopo, ritrovare Rallon e la pace e le stelle e puoi salvarci, certo che puoi!

_No._

\- Non puoi lasciar morire il nostro bambino - l’aggredì Clara, in bilico tra il davanzale e la colonna, lo sguardo feroce. - È il figlio del Dottore. Sarà un Signore del Tempo, il migliore di tutti, migliore anche del tuo Rallon, chiunque sia. E non può vivere senza di noi, perché non è ancora nato. Perciò aiutaci a tornare nel nostro corpo o il Dottore verrà a cercarti nell’aldilà! Più di quanto ti abbia potuto fare male questo Giocattolaio maledetto, il Dottore si vendicherà perché non hai fatto niente per salvare il suo sangue!

Quelle minacce sembravano non sortire alcun effetto. Millennia abbassò la testa, le mani tese verso di loro:

_Non può vivere senza almeno una di voi, lo so. Il passaggio si sta chiudendo, dovete essere voi a decidere. Mi dispiace._

Era la luce a creare quell’effetto sul suo viso di spettro? O stava piangendo?

Ada chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva più vedere alcuna luce. Non voleva vedere le lacrime di Millennia, né le lacrime di Clara, solo salvare la loro creatura, il loro miracolo.

\- No! - gridò Clara, intuendo cosa volesse fare. Si gettò su di lei, spingendola in alto con tutte le sue forze, e Millennia lesse nei suoi pensieri una suprema intenzione d’amore e sacrificio.

\- Io ti amo, Ada. E amo il Dottore, e amo il fatto che tu lo ami. Tutto quello che non potrà mai essere… può far implodere un pianeta, può stare tutto in una foglia. Ma quello che potete avere è ancora più bello. Io riesco a vederlo… riesco a vedervi, oh! _Quanto amore!_

Millennia vide la ragazza bruna lasciarsi cadere verso il nero profondo di quel mondo distrutto. Il passaggio si allargò e si richiuse di colpo - non c’era più nessuno, sulla colonna.

 


	22. Tentacoli di dolore

Era tutto così buio.  
Le pareti dell’anticamera brillavano, ma era lo stesso tutto così buio.  
Era vuota. Era sola. Non _proprio_ sola, doveva ricordarlo...  
Ada mosse una mano, poi entrambe, verso il proprio ventre, nel gesto più antico e profondo di ogni donna, di ogni essere vivente di sesso femminile - proteggere il figlio che porta dentro di sé. Sentiva che anche _lui_ ce l’aveva fatta.  
  
Ma Clara non era più da nessuna parte, la sua immagine cancellata, la sua voce spenta, la sua essenza schiacciata e ridotta in polvere come…  
Come una foglia d’autunno.  
Però.  
Però.  
Una foglia strappata via da una raffica di vento impietosa, che finisce sul terreno e lentamente si fonde con esso, lo nutre, lo prepara per un tempo migliore. Per ciò che nascerà.  
E il Dottore era… ancora in balia di quel mostro?  
Non poteva perdere anche lui. Non poteva, soprattutto, permettere che l’universo lo perdesse.  
Si mise in piedi, e scoprire di aver recuperato le forze le sembrò ingiusto. Quando le pareti a specchio del corridoio le restituirono la lusinghiera immagine di Honey, le parve addirittura blasfemo. Ma Il vuoto che aveva dentro non poteva combattere contro la forza disperata di quell’urgenza. Faceva male, ma quel dolore finora era attutito; come quando entri in una casa in fiamme per salvare quanto hai di più caro e il fuoco inizia a bruciarti i vestiti, ma non ti fermi. Si chiama adrenalina. Si chiama amore.  
Corse nella stanza della console, dove Dorium, abbandonato sul pavimento accanto alla porta, guardava con apprensione nel monitor dello scanner. - Siete riuscite a liberarvi. - disse con un sospiro di infinito sollievo negli occhi. - Lui è là fuori, e ho paura che si metta male. Guardate.  
\- Non siamo più… non sono…  
Non doveva pensarci, adesso. Piangere non avrebbe salvato il Dottore.  
Non si riusciva a vedere granché. Doveva attivare i raggi X o Y o qualunque cosa riuscisse a passare attraverso quel maledetto labirinto e permetterle di vedere dove fosse il Dottore. Non aveva mai imparato ad usarlo, a differenza di Clara, perciò dovette procedere per tentativi. Era come un programma di grafica 3D, abbastanza intuitivo, ma non aveva il tempo di mettersi a studiare quale manopola servisse a cosa. Girò e tirò e premette, finché non ottenne ciò che le serviva.  
\- Così, così, lo vedo! Ci sono tutti e due, là. Ma non puoi uscire, non è sicuro.  
\- So cosa fare. Forse non funzionerà, però devo provarci.  
Lo scanner era difficile da usare, ma in compenso sapeva come inserire la cupola di protezione. Ricordava quando il Dottore l’aveva attivata su Gingko. Allora non era servita a nulla perché il pericolo proveniva da sottoterra, ma…  
Guardò il monitor e inorridì, ma distolse lo sguardo e respirò a fondo. Doveva concentrarsi.  
  
  
\- Ho idea che le rime ti abbiano scocciato, ormai. Possiamo parlare la stessa lingua.  
Lo schermo era tornato al suo posto, sovrastando il labirinto. Non mostrava ormai che una nebbia nera.  
\- Sono sicuramente riuscite a fuggire, ed è questo che conta.  
\- Ma certo. Chi pensi che abbia permesso alla signorina bionda di impossessarsi della tua vecchia compagna di scuola? Ma le ho concesso solo due chiavi. Due chiavi e due serrature.  
Il Dottore capì, e qualcosa in lui si spezzò.  
\- No. Dev’esserci una terza uscita. Non sei forse onnipotente? Non sei forse padrone di ogni cosa, qui? Avrà un prezzo molto alto, lo so, ma sono pronto a pagarlo. Prendimi. Lasciali vivere.  
\- Troppo tardi, Dottore. Non toccava a me decidere: toccava a loro. E hanno scelto. Chi troveresti, se ora tornassi nella TARDIS? Vuoi davvero saperlo? Non è forse meglio restarne all’oscuro? Le ameresti ugualmente, se avessero deciso di sacrificare tuo figlio per sopravvivere?  
Il Dottore si bloccò, orripilato da tanta crudeltà. Quasi non riusciva a respirare. La rabbia cieca e acida gli si rivoltò nello stomaco sino a farlo esplodere in un attacco inutile. Caricò come un toro, gettandosi contro il suo nemico. Questi lo lasciò fare, scuotendo il capo con un sorrisino, e scomparve al momento opportuno, lasciando che il Dottore sbattesse violentemente contro le piastrelle.  
\- Ops..  
Il Dottore strinse i pugni e sollevò la testa, guardò un’altra volta lo schermo mentre la nebbia nera iniziava a sprigionare da esso come un mulinello sempre più sottile, come un tentacolo di Nulla, che si protendeva verso di lui.  
L’avrebbe invaso.  
L’avrebbe svuotato. E poi il Guardiano degli Incubi si sarebbe accomodato nel suo corpo, sfruttando le undici rigenerazioni che gli restavano, per millenni di puro e insano divertimento.  
Era questo… era tutto qui?  
  
  
\- Che cosa sta facendo? Perché non combatte, perché non cerca di scappare? Qualsiasi cosa!  
Ada posizionò la cupola virtuale in modo da coprire la parte iniziale del labirinto, poi la ingrandì. Il Dottore sarebbe stato al suo interno, quando l’avesse attivata. Ma quando premette il bottone verde, questa non si materializzò.  
Era stata un’idea stupida, pensò. Non era la realtà, quella, era l’universo del Guardiano di Cristallo, sarebbe stato come far funzionare un cellulare Babbano a Hogwarts. Eppure no, non doveva essere impossibile in senso assoluto, se era riuscita a visualizzare il labirinto e ciò che conteneva al di là delle siepi. Forse doveva solo potenziare la protezione. Mosse il cursore verso l’alto e premette di nuovo il bottone. Questa volta la cupola iniziò a formarsi a partire dall’alto, con un rumore tanto acuto e stridente da far sembrare il famigerato gesso sulla lavagna un suono gradevole e rilassante.  
Si tappò le orecchie con le mani, mentre si sforzava di non perdeva di vista la materializzazione stessa così come lo scanner la mostrava: lo scheletro grafico della cupola andava colorandosi di verde chiaro. Ma era troppo lenta. L’energia di quel luogo le era ostile ad un livello estremo.  
Eppure il cursore era al massimo, non poteva potenziarla di più…  
Non con i comandi a disposizione.  
Ma la TARDIS era in grado di aumentare la potenza, se l’avesse voluto. Ed era sicura che lei lo volesse, perché era davvero l’unico modo di salvare il Dottore.  
\- Ti prego… ti prego… ti prego…  
E lei l’ascoltò. Il rumore divenne insopportabile, ma la cupola iniziò a completarsi più velocemente. Adesso davvero non poteva fare di più.  
Udì gemere e guardò a terra. Dorium stringeva le palpebre e i denti, impossibilitato com’era a proteggersi da quello stridore infernale.  
  
  
\- Potranno ripartire senza di te. Sì, li lascerò andare. Non saprai mai chi è riuscito a sopravvivere, e non sarebbe forse un sollievo? Perché tutto sembra reale quando sogniamo. Allora continua a sognare, Dottore, dentro di me. Dimentica di aver anche solo pensato di iniziare a vivere come il più primitivo degli Effimeri. Dimentica Gallifrey e la tua stirpe immonda. Ricorda chi eri.  
  
E perché mai? Perché? Perché tutti glielo ricordavano? Forse si mostra ad un’aquila il guscio che un tempo la racchiudeva? O a una farfalla l’immagine del bruco che fu? No. Le si lascia volare. E da quand’era stato tessuto, duemila anni prima, non aveva domandato che questo. La libertà. Libertà di fuggire dal nido, di riderne anche, dalla cima di una montagna, ma di proteggerlo, a tempo debito, da chi lo vorrebbe distruggere, e di tornarvi per riposare le ali e vederlo rifiorire e forse, forse, far crescere con le proprie mani qualcosa di nuovo...  
Ma no. Per gli Eterni era essenziale ricordargli il suo posto nella girandola infinita degli universi.  
Così come il Kithriarca di Lungbarrow, che pure l’amava al di sopra degli altri Cugini - e per questo, per questo era stato assassinato - e che ricambiava con tutta la gratitudine e l’affetto possibile, avrebbe voluto imprigionarlo in un ruolo che non sentiva suo, in una società di cui non condivideva i valori, su un pianeta che gli stava troppo stretto.  
Allora si era ribellato. Allora, inconsapevolmente ma di fatto, fuggendo aveva destinato la sua intera famiglia all’oblio e ad un’orrenda segregazione.  
E adesso? Adesso che non sentiva più quell’inarrestabile urgenza di correre e sfidare i propri limiti, che non gli sembrava più così eccitante scoprire le meraviglie di luoghi lontani ma quelle di un mondo più piccolo, interamente suo… Ora che si stava avvicinando allo schiudersi di una felicità senza ombre…  
Eppure.  
Eppure.  
Voleva davvero sapere chi era sopravvissuto e chi era stato inghiottito da quella tenebra?  
  
Guardò il Nulla e non fuggì. Lo sentì sfiorargli il petto e non si ritrasse.  
Ne era affascinato.  
Si sentiva un vigliacco, ma...  
  
Ma era una follia! Non doveva arrendersi!  
Forse ciò che restava non aveva più valore?  
Era un ragionamento insensato.  
Era la logica che il Mandarino stava cercando di instillargli con l’inganno - quella del tutto o niente - ma non era la sua, non...  
Se fosse rimasta anche solo una scintilla, l’avrebbe guardata brillare.  
Se fosse rimasta solo una goccia, l’avrebbe assaporata.  
Se fosse rimasta una sola di loro, l’avrebbe amata.  
E nel caso più tremendo, se in un ipotetico delirio la loro scelta avesse cozzato contro gli umani istinti, si sarebbe preso la sua parte di responsabilità.  
Era lui a rendere gli altri pericolosi per se stessi, era sempre stato così, e forse, forse per questo non-  
Fu in quel momento che la cupola iniziò a scendere. Il rumore era come quello di un coperchio che viene avvitato troppo strettamente. Due campi di energia che si scontrano, come poli uguali di due magneti forzati ad avvicinarsi.  
Il Dottore esultò, malgrado se stesso, e subito nascose quella viva speranza perché l’altro non la percepisse.  
\- Oh-oh. La biondina ha stoffa davvero. Non l’avrei mai detto, puntavo tutto sull’altra.  
Il Giocattolaio era così stupito da non accorgersi di aver rivelato troppo.  
Il Dottore, a sua volta, sentì quelle parole come lame nello stomaco e le comprese in tutta la loro tragedia. Per la prima volta da… da quel giorno su Gallifrey, quando la sua prima eco gli aveva indicato la TARDIS, si trovava a respirare in una realtà in cui Clara Oswald non esisteva. Era un mondo infinitamente più povero e spento.  
\- No.  
\- No che cosa, Dottore?  
\- No. Non mi avrai. Lei non è mai morta invano. Mai. Tutte le volte è riuscita a salvarmi. Tutte le volte. E tu non sei nemmeno la Grande Intelligenza, sei un piccolo stupido che non mi ha mai capito. I Dalek, i Cybermen, i Guerrieri di Ghiaccio mi conoscevano bene. Il Maestro mi conosceva, più di ogni altro. Ma tu… dall’alto della tua Bottega da strapazzo, che cosa vuoi sapere? Oh, no, se davvero hai ucciso Clara hai commesso l’errore più grande in miliardi di anni. Non sai che cos’hai fatto. Non puoi neanche immaginarlo, ah…  
Guardò il tentacolo nero che ancora si faceva strada fra i suoi cuori. Guardò il Giocattolaio, che avanzava verso di lui seguito da uno stuolo di biglie incendiarie. I suoi occhi si accesero d’odio e poi sembrarono perdere ogni traccia di consapevolezza.  
\- Cosa non posso immaginare?  
Potevano udirsi a malapena, ormai, sovrastati dal rumore.  
\- Che quando mi lasci parlare trovo sempre un modo per sfuggirti - sussurrò, mentre la cupola si chiudeva tra loro e nell’improvviso silenzio quel filo di tenebra si spezzava con un suono simile a un grido. Si voltò e semplicemente iniziò a camminare.  
  
_Non stava mentendo. Se l’è lasciato sfuggire, non era premeditato. Questi sono i miei primi passi nell’universo senza che Clara possa più tendermi la mano._  
  
Uscì dal labirinto e superò la distanza che lo separava dalla TARDIS senza quasi accorgersi di ciò che stava facendo. Sentì, ma in modo distratto, la bile salire verso la bocca e inondarla del suo sapore amaro.  
Inghiottì meccanicamente.  
Schioccò le dita, entrò.  
Inciampò in qualcosa o qualcuno e si rimise in piedi, gettandosi poi contro la console e tirando la leva per partire. Allora la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento.  
Si lasciò scivolare a terra con un sospiro che sembrava non dover finire, e rimase a fissare il vuoto ad occhi spalancati. Non udì quando Ada cominciò a singhiozzare, né la sentì raggomitolarsi contro di lui, cercando conforto a quel vuoto gelido in ogni cellula del corpo e in ogni angolo della coscienza.  
  
  



	23. La città fantasma di Freon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo di questa prima parte della, ehm, "saga".

\- Sembra proprio che tu abbia fallito, collega.  
Il Guardiano Nero non sembrava deluso né tantomeno sorpreso dalla fuga del Dottore dalle grinfie del Mandarino.  
Era costretto a cambiare i piani, prendendo in mano la situazione in prima persona, e non gli dispiaceva affatto. I Signori del Tempo sarebbero tornati ad infestare l’universo? D’accordo, lo accettava e rilanciava la sfida.  
Che Gallifrey osasse risorgere, dunque!  
Chei tornassero a spiare nell’Occhio, quegli sciocchi, e a fingersi qualcosa di diverso da Effimeri saccenti!  
Avrebbe atteso un poco, e poi avrebbe sferrato il suo attacco… un attacco subdolo, i cui dettagli si sarebbero svelati al momento giusto.  
Il suo era un sogno di potere, certo, sulle lunghe distanze. Ma il suo desiderio più o meno nascosto rimaneva annientare la forza vitale del Dottore nel modo più doloroso possibile. E se questi due obiettivi potevano essere raggiunti in un colpo solo, ecco, la sua soddisfazione sarebbe stata totale.

 

*  
  
  
La TARDIS viaggiava a rilento, il Dottore lo percepiva, era come se si facesse trascinare dal Vortice anziché cavalcarlo. Quasi tutte le luci erano spente, il cilindro si alzava e abbassava con cautela inusuale. Era stremata dallo sforzo… ma fino a che punto? Tentò di scacciare la paura, ma come sempre essa non giungeva mai senza un riscontro ragionevole dalla realtà.  
Accarezzò la console, chiedendole cosa potesse fare per lei, su quale pianeta potesse trovare sollievo e recuperare le forze.  
E questo valeva anche per lui e Ada.  
  
Più taceva, più lasciava che il silenzio trasudasse come acqua dalle pareti - frammenti di un viaggio nel deserto del Gobi, qualcosa come mille e seicento anni prima, quando il suo corpo era fragile ma la sua mente sgombra di paradossi temporali e di falsi ricordi sovrapposti in un caotico gioco di trasparenze - e più gli risultava difficile iniziare a dire alcunché.  
Lei dormiva o fingeva di dormire, un’espressione sofferente sul viso.  
Non era pronto per consolarla. Non era pronto per sapere cos’era accaduto davvero… lo sarebbe mai stato?  
Impostò lo scanner per le funzioni mediche e controllò che il bambino stesse bene. Il sollievo fu incredibile e constatò con amarezza che, nella sua cappa di dolore e di incredulità, ci fosse ancora uno spiraglio per una simile sensazione.  
\- Un fiore di cardo resiste alla tempesta che strappa i petali di rosa.  
Era il verso di una poesia? O quel pensiero, quell’immagine, era frutto della sua immaginazione? Non importava, era comunque bello, era comunque vero.  
\- Thistle… sarebbe un bel nome per una bambina.  
  
Ada aveva atteso per tutto quel tempo che lui le parlasse, ma non trovò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e fargli capire che era sveglia. Voleva rispondere a quelle parole così preziose, ma aveva ancora il timore che lui fosse orribilmente deluso. Una parte di lei si detestava per essere viva, eppure sotto quel pessimismo desiderava di avere ancora un significato per lui.  
_Tu, però, hai il permesso di conservare i miei ricordi. E di tirarmi per la giacca se mai dovrò dimenticare chi sono._  
Era stato così, tra loro, un tempo. Prima di Gingko… prima dell’amore, c’era stata la complicità.  
Trascorse le ore successive in un frenetico dormiveglia, sul lettino a scomparsa che il Dottore aveva aperto per lei. Si sentiva come in ospedale. Non afferrava perché non potesse andare nella sua stanza, e lui non aveva ritenuto opportuno spiegarglielo.  
  
Quando la TARDIS affrontava uno sforzo notevole, il primo stratagemma che attuava per risparmiare energia era liberarsi delle proprie stanze in esubero. Se questo primo lancio di zavorra non bastava a riprendersi, continuava ad eliminarne finché non raggiungeva un equilibrio.  
Il Dottore lo sapeva bene e aveva controllato quanto fosse andato perso. Tanto, tantissimo: tutti i magazzini, la cucina, la biblioteca, cinque stanze da letto come minimo. No, non poteva proprio rischiare che Ada si trovasse in camera mentre avveniva una cancellazione. Si sarebbe ritrovata all’improvviso nella stanza di controllo secondaria, senza preavviso, e non si sarebbe semplicemente spaventata… avrebbe _capito_. A dirla tutta, avrebbe compreso più di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere.  
Inserì il randomizzatore e in un primo momento non accadde nulla; se l’era immaginato e non gli dispiacque attendere. Si sarebbe adattato ai nuovi ritmi, non l’avrebbe strapazzata mai più, avrebbe recuperato il manuale di istruzioni e l’avrebbe seguito alla lettera, d’ora in poi avrebbe avuto per lei la massima cura… solo, doveva assicurargli che non l’avrebbe abbandonato. Non adesso, non ancora, mai.  
E poi non aveva sentito la Campana del Chiostro. Se la situazione fosse stata così grave, avrebbe suonato, non era così?  
Non era…  
  
  
\- Che cos’è?  
\- Assaggia.  
Le prime parole fra loro dovevano necessariamente essere semplici, senza alludere al passato o al futuro. Erano atterrati su un pianeta di nome Freon. Il Dottore ci era stato, lo considerava sicuro, e se la TARDIS l’aveva scelto dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto…  
\- È una granita. Sa di cetrioli.  
Tecnicamente sì, era una granita, anche se non arrivava dal chiosco di un luna park e il bicchiere era uno di quelli ripiegabili che le mamme portano in borsetta e il Dottore teneva tra le altre cianfrusaglie nelle sue capaci tasche.  
\- Non ti piacciono i cetrioli?  
Parole semplici, che per il momento non avevano il peso e la consistenza di un’autentica comunicazione. Come se un interruttore si fosse spento. Come se un ponte fosse crollato e fossero costretti ad attraversare quel fiume a guado, a passi cauti, ognuno dalla propria riva, timorosi che un pesce carnivoro li azzannasse o una piovra gigante li trascinasse sul fondo.  
  
Sì, questa volta anche il Dottore sembrava essersi dimenticato come stare a galla.  
Spariva per ore, chiudendo a chiave la TARDIS dietro di sé. Restava il silenzio.  
  
Per Dorium il silenzio era stato ancora più forte, per i primi giorni, perché lo stridio che aveva accompagnato la materializzazione del campo di forza era riuscito ad assordarlo quasi totalmente. Per fortuna quella perdita di udito si era rivelata temporanea. Per quanto fosse stato sincero nel rifiutare l’offerta del Giocattolaio, dover rinunciare ad un’altra parte di sé gli sarebbe risultato insopportabile.  
  
  
Il giorno dopo la granita era stata ai mirtilli. Il Dottore adorava i mirtilli, almeno quanto un tempo era andato pazzo per le banane.  
\- Hanno davvero molti gusti. Dev’essere la specialità del pianeta.  
\- Esatto, c’è un vero e proprio culto del gelato.  
Lei chiedeva sciocchezze per riempire quel silenzio, e lui mentiva inventando una città inesistente, con viali e giardini e portici e soprattutto gelaterie immense, bianche e linde. Gli abitanti avevano tre occhi e vivevano in palazzi di ghiaccio.  
\- Potrei uscire con te, domani. - azzardò lei. - Sto bene, adesso, e se la popolazione è così amichevole…  
\- Non siamo qui in vacanza, Ada. Sto cercando dei pezzi di ricambio e sì, per farlo sono costretto a mescolarmi ai locali, ma non siamo qui in viaggio di piacere.  
\- Da come mi racconti…  
Lui scrollò le spalle con una smorfia. - Sai com’è, mi piace raccontare storie. Ma _credimi_ , non mi diverto.  
Non si divertiva, no, quella era l’unica verità che le aveva raccontato da quando erano atterrati. Vide le sue labbra tremare e si preparò ad un sano scoppio di pianto liberatorio, invece Ada si limitò a piagnucolarsi addosso.  
\- Mi odi. Mi odi e ti fa schifo pensare che poi tornerò ad essere quella che ero. Ti faccio già schifo adesso.  
Il Dottore strinse i pugni, profondamente ferito, ma si rese conto che prendere sul serio quell’attacco di vittimismo sarebbe stato controproducente.  
\- Non voglio più sentirti parlare così, te lo proibisco - la minacciò, gli occhi severi e le narici dilatate come se stessero per emettere fumo.  
\- Non vuoi più sentirmi parlare.  
\- No, non adesso. Non se ti comporti da bambina. - Inspirò brevemente; era crudele parlare a quel modo, ma... - Non te lo puoi permettere, stai per diventare madre.  
\- Non vuoi sapere quello che è successo - protestò lei, come se non avesse sentito.  
\- Un giorno. So quanto basta. Siamo sopravvissuti. - Chiuse gli occhi, come se ciò che stava per pronunciare avesse una forma visibile e fosse terrorizzato all’idea di guardarlo. - Abbiamo perso Clara. Non c’è altro. Non ho bisogno di filosofie o sensi di colpa o paranoie, devi solo restare tranquilla, renderti conto che siamo in salvo… e che molto del merito è tuo.  
\- Ho fatto del male alla TARDIS, l’ho sforzata troppo. Sta male, la sento, non è normale…  
Il Dottore si morse il labbro, sfuggendo il suo sguardo, e trovò impossibile mentire direttamente. Le voltò le spalle e si sforzò di parlare in un tono normale.  
\- _Lei_ non te l’avrebbe lasciato fare se non fosse stata prima di tutto la sua volontà. Voleva salvarmi e ci è riuscita, ci siete riuscite, è questo che conta. Andrà tutto bene.  
Tornò ad armeggiare intorno alla console e per quel giorno non ci furono più parole, né false né sincere.  
  
  
  
\- È sparito il guardaroba!  
Le istruzioni erano di “non farla andare in giro”, ma era una battaglia persa in partenza quando la persona che dovresti sorvegliare è in grado di camminare e tu sei appeso al soffitto.  
\- Forse ha soltanto cambiato posto. Succede. Quando sono arrivato qui, c’erano degli scalini. Non deve agitarsi, però, il Dottore mi ha raccomandato di-  
\- No! Non c’è, non c’è! I suoi vestiti, c’erano i suoi vestiti…  
Anche quando era arrivata lei c’erano quei maledetti scalini per raggiungere la console e poi erano spariti, ma si era trattato di una piccola modifica che tra l’altro aveva i suoi perché, prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe fatto molto male ruzzolando durante gli atterraggi.  
Ada intuiva quale fosse la verità, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, perché il senso di colpa sarebbe stato troppo forte da sopportare. E se anche Dorium avesse capito cosa stava succedendo, la pietà che provava per lei gli avrebbe impedito di condividerla.  
\- Non è andato perso niente, sono sicuro che ci sia solo un po’ di confusione. Quando lui ritornerà…  
Ma lei si era rituffata nell’ormai minuscolo labirinto della TARDIS, aprendo le porte che ancora si aprivano e battendo freneticamente su quelle che si erano trasformate in ciechi pannelli.  
Finalmente la trovò. Era chiusa, ma il dispositivo di apertura sembrava attivo. Lo premette. La porta scivolò di lato, mostrando soltanto la parete nuda. Ada gridò, colpendo il metallo così forte da farsi sanguinare le nocche. Dimenticò i due gradini che aveva appena salito e inciampò. Batté la testa sul pavimento, perché entrambe le mani erano scese d’istinto a proteggersi il ventre.  
La voce di Dorium echeggiava per i corridoi, chiamandola e maledicendo il Dottore che aveva affidato la sua donna ad una _cosa_ inerme.  
Ada si svuotò dalle lacrime, dal vomito, dagli ultimi spasimi di quell’ondata di dolore.  
Quando tornò lucida, la sua prima impressione fu che il pavimento fosse diventato meno freddo. La TARDIS aveva pensato a lei.  
Provò vergogna.  
L’odore acre del vomito le fece rivoltare lo stomaco, ma si fece forza e si alzò in piedi.  
\- Signorina Markham! Mi risponda, per il Mainframe Papale! - Dorium continuava a sgolarsi.  
\- Sto bene, - dichiarò a voce alta, per quanto la gola le bruciasse. - Mi perdoni.  
Lentamente, andò nella stanza da bagno - era molto più piccola ora, ma sembrava funzionare - e riempì la vasca. Si spogliò dai vestiti appiccicosi e li gettò in un angolo, poi si ricordò che avrebbe comunque dovuto lavarli, perché non poteva più cambiarsi. Lo specchio le restituì come sempre l’immagine di Honey, solo più stanca e con la sclera degli occhi venata di rosso.  
Era il bambino a permetterle di conservare quell’aspetto, ricordò. Lui - o lei - aveva in sé il DNA di Clara, insieme al suo e a quello alieno del Dottore. Non era nei giardini della mente che poteva ritrovarla, né in un vecchio maglione… era nella loro creatura che Clara Oswald avrebbe continuato a vivere.  
\- Perdonami - sussurrò al piccolo. - Perdonami anche tu…  



	24. Soltanto insieme

Quando chiudeva gli occhi, c’era il buio.

Non era più abituata al buio. Non era più abituata alla solitudine. Si sentiva come se fosse tornata in quell’appartamento spoglio che suo padre aveva comprato

“Beh, sì, ci stai tu finché non finisci l’università, poi lo affitto, non si butta via niente”

Perché lui era assolutamente convinto che sarebbe tornata a New York, dopo. O che si sarebbe sposata, perché nel suo mondo di convenzioni preconfezionate le ragazze prima o poi si sposano, non sognano per tutta la vita personaggi immaginari.

Qualche volta, prima di Gingko, il Dottore le aveva chiesto se volesse tornare a casa per una breve visita. In realtà era curioso di scoprire se sarebbe riuscito ad atterrare nuovamente in quella dimensione e magari raggiungerne altre da quel punto, ma si era sempre sentito rispondere di no. A lei non mancava nessuno, non aveva lasciato nulla in sospeso, era come se fosse nata per attendere di essere rapita da Clara. Era così? Sì, era così.

L’acqua si andava raffreddando nella vasca. C’erano buio e vuoto dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, ma in fondo, come un granello di polvere o un riflesso rimasto impresso sulla retina, il globo di luce era sopravvissuto, quasi intatto. Ora somigliava più ad un uovo fluorescente che ad una stella, ma esisteva ancora, solo un poco incrinato e opaco. Alcune delle informazioni che conteneva erano colate fuori, rapprendendosi sulla superficie.

Non le importava più di cosa significasse, né del perché il capitano Jack Harkness dovesse ricevere quel messaggio dal futuro di Jenny. Era tutto così inconsistente, così poco importante in confronto a ciò che avevano perso e a quel che forse stavano perdendo…

 

Più tardi, quando i vestiti si furono asciugati, Ada si avventurò fuori, incurante delle proteste di Dorium. Doveva trovare il Dottore. Doveva ricevere una conferma definitiva a ciò che aveva percepito e dimostrargli che poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa, insieme a lui.

Le sue scarpe sprofondarono in ciò che sembrava neve di colore rosa. Un fortissimo odore di fragola le diede la nausea. Iniziò a capire da dove venissero in realtà le granite quotidiane - non c’era traccia della fantastica città descritta dal Dottore, non v’era segno di civiltà passata o presente né di alture o corsi d’acqua, solo un patchwork di neve dai colori pastello, in tutte le direzioni.

_(Il Dottore mente)_

Fece il giro intorno alla TARDIS. Dal retro poté ammirare tinte differenti, verde e blu e viola, e una sottile differenza nel paesaggio. Il terreno, a poca distanza, iniziava a discendere. Notò le orme, recenti e chiare, che si allontanavano verso la valle ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

S’incamminò. Faceva fresco, non un gelo insopportabile ma nemmeno un clima primaverile, il tanto che bastava per non far sciogliere la neve. Dopo un tratto, il rosa sfumò nel lilla e anche la fragranza nell’aria cambiò, permettendole di respirare liberamente.

 

Scorse, al centro della valle, una singolare formazione rocciosa, unica zona libera dal manto di neve che ricopriva il territorio circostante.

Il terreno era sempre più in discesa, e Ada temette di non riuscire a proseguire senza rischiare di scivolare. Seguendo le orme del Dottore, però, scoprì una strada più sicura. Man mano che si avvicinava, vide che su un lato della grande roccia si apriva una spaccatura simile a una caverna.

Entrò, percependo immediatamente la differenza di temperatura. Sfiorò le rocce e le sentì tiepide al tatto; era come trovarsi in un salotto con il riscaldamento acceso

_(il caminetto, nella camera degli ospiti del palazzo di Malkon, la prima notte d’amore)_

e quell’atmosfera la rassicurò, spingendola a proseguire. Man mano che si addentrava nella caverna, la luce proveniente dall’esterno diminuiva ma, riflessa dalle formazioni cristalline sulle pareti e lungo gli archi che dividevano le grotte, le permise di farsi strada finché non ebbe trovato ciò che cercava.

Il Dottore era a terra, raggomitolato su se stesso in posizione fetale. Le mani artigliate ai capelli, emetteva a tratti un suono sgradevole, un singhiozzo roco - come se qualcosa gli ostruisse la gola, o fosse troppo stremato per chiamare aiuto. Ogni dettaglio di quella scena emanava una disperazione senza eguali. Vederlo in quello stato era semplicemente insopportabile.

Ada si rese conto di nuovo dell’egoismo assurdo che aveva dimostrato nei giorni appena trascorsi. Si era impegnata ben bene ad amplificare il proprio dolore, rimestando e aggiungendo quanto più sale possibile sulla ferita. Non si era mai chiesta come si sentisse lui.

_Perché il Dottore era pur sempre l’eroe dello show, che non può soffrire più di cinquanta minuti perché poi la puntata finisce e nella prossima ci sarà un’altra avventura da affrontare con il sorriso sulle labbra…_

Era tempo di liberarsi da quello schema obsoleto e affrontare insieme tutto quanto. Che fossero pronti o no. Che fossero innamorati o no. Ormai quella era l’unica realtà in cui vivere… e potevano contare soltanto l’uno sull’altra.

Gli si inginocchiò accanto e lo chiamò piano.

Attese, e in quell’attesa gli accarezzò le dita contratte, il polso sottile, lisciando la manica della sua giacca e continuando così finché non ebbe sciolto quella stretta convulsa.

Trascorse un tempo indefinito prima che la voce del Dottore riuscisse ad articolare una risposta, e anche allora suonò confusa.

\- Come? Cos’hai detto?

\- _Lei_ … sta morendo.

\- Lei?

\- La TARDIS. Non… non può farcela. Non questa volta.

Il Dottore si mise a sedere, la schiena contro la parete della grotta e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Era lo sguardo terribile che l’aveva intimorita al loro primo incontro, non certo quello tenero e spensierato dei mesi appena trascorsi, eppure lo sentì su di sé come la risposta ad un bisogno fisico. - Il generatore casuale è praticamente imploso quando siamo atterrati. Già sapevo che non si potevano più inserire delle coordinate fisse, quella parte della console era già andata persa mentre viaggiavamo nel Vortice… ma speravo di raggiungere un pianeta evoluto, dove avrei potuto trovare dei pezzi di ricambio. Ma non è solo questo. Non avrebbe comunque abbastanza energia per un altro viaggio.

Ada non aveva mostrato alcun segno di stupore. Le aveva appena confessato la verità sulla situazione in cui si trovavano, che lui considerava la più grande tragedia che si fosse mai trovato ad affrontare - sì, aveva già rischiato di perdere la TARDIS innumerevoli volte, ma era sempre riuscito a riaverla con sé - e lei non stava gridando, non si stava strappando i capelli, non mostrava incredulità. Sembrava essersi messa a pensare molto velocemente, invece. La fase di autocommiserazione era finita, sembrava aver recuperato tutto il suo coraggio.

\- Puoi usare la tua energia rigenerativa. L’hai già fatto in passato.

Il Dottore sospirò, un rumore secco che echeggiò brevemente prima di spegnersi. - Per andare dove? Ti ho detto che...

\- A casa. - Era una parola grande e pesante, e a sua volta Ada attese l’effetto che avrebbe sortito.

Il Dottore ebbe un sussulto, ma anche lui fece di tutto per non dare a vedere di essere meravigliato da quell’uscita. - Vuoi dire… - Socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra. Forse si era già gingillato con quell’idea e gli era sembrata troppo forte, troppo definitiva.

\- È un dispositivo meccanico, una… patch di fabbrica - rifletté - Quando una TARDIS sta per… morire, e il suo equipaggio decide che non può abbandonarla senza rischi, la fa tornare a casa. Ma Gallifrey non è in questa dimensione, che riesca a spezzare il blocco è una probabilità infinitesimale.

\- È comunque una probabilità. Una patch meccanica? Significa che non entrerebbe in gioco l’istinto di autoconservazione. Quando hai creato il blocco, quando hai mandato Gallifrey dove si trova ora, la TARDIS era cosciente. Non aveva intenzione di utilizzare tutta la propria energia perché non voleva esaurirsi. Per questo hai dovuto coinvolgere ogni tua incarnazione passata, così da sommare le forze sin dall’inizio del suo viaggio. Ma ora, ora userebbe tutta la forza vitale che le rimane. Può farcela. È orribile da dire, lo so, ma sarebbe il suo canto del cigno. Il Guardiano degli Incubi non avrebbe vinto. Non avrei… non avremmo perso Clara invano.

Gli occhi del Dottore si fecero due fessure e le sue narici fremettero. Annuì lentamente.

\- Ada, forse è come dici. Ma resta il problema dell’avviamento. Con i comandi manuali non potrei predisporre un timer. Dovrei partire con _lei_. Lasciarti qui, lasciarvi da soli. E se non tornassi, se…

\- Andremo insieme - lo interruppe lei, orripilata anche solo al pensiero di restare sola in quella desolazione di brina.

\- Ma potremmo schiantarci contro il blocco, rimbalzare via, perderci nel vuoto. Potrebbe non funzionare affatto e allora...

\- Insieme. Soltanto insieme.

Il Dottore tentennò. Sapeva che non c’era altra via, che era ciò che _lei_ desiderava per loro, che era arrivato il momento, quel momento e quell’occasione, come un punto fisso nel tempo che puoi soltanto assecondare, ma si aggrappò ugualmente a flebili alternative.  - Qui c’è comunque del cibo. Non è un granché, ma… un giorno potrebbe atterrare qualcun altro, portarci in un pianeta abitato. Devo proteggervi!

\- Ho fiducia in te. Ho fiducia in _lei_.

Lentamente, il Dottore cominciò ad annuire. Ada si rese conto di ciò che stava per succedere; tutte quelle teorie che stavano così bene in una fanfiction erano sul punto di diventare il loro futuro, e faceva paura. Ma la paura era soltanto una sfumatura di quel dipinto. Rivide Clara, pensosa e sorridente tra gli alberi fioriti, che trasformava l’immagine di un Silente nel ritratto del Dottore. Rivide la Galleria Sotterranea, il sorriso enigmatico del Curatore e la promessa nel suo sguardo. Era tempo che quel sogno si avverasse.

 

Quando raggiunsero la TARDIS, il vento si alzò d’improvviso, e il Dottore si strinse le braccia all’altezza del petto, come a tenere insieme i pezzi di se stesso. Ada temette che una delle raffiche più forti riuscisse a portarlo via con sé. Non l’aveva mai visto tanto fragile, tanto vulnerabile.

\- Sì, dobbiamo farlo. - La sua voce era irriconoscibile, quasi l’eco della caverna gliel’avesse restituita distorta e così dovesse rimanere in ricordo di quei giorni vuoti e gelidi. - _Lei_ non vuole spegnersi così, nel nulla. Non vuole lasciarmi. Ha ancora una possibilità… e anche noi. - Sfiorò il ventre di lei con devozione. Entrarono insieme, le mani quasi insensibili, intrecciate a farsi forza vicendevolmente.

 

La Campana del Chiostro li accolse con un suono breve e doloroso.

 

I preparativi furono silenziosi. Le scarpe del Dottore non facevano mai chiasso, ma più che mai i suoi passi furono impercettibili.

La stanza si era spogliata di tutto, fuorché dell’essenziale. Nessuna porta, che comunque non avrebbe condotto in nessun luogo; nessuna decorazione tonda alle pareti, né scritte in gallifreyano sul sostegno superiore del rotore. _Lei_ sapeva e accettava.

Il Dottore mormorò all’orecchio di Dorium qualche parola dolorosa e gentile, ed egli strizzò forte gli occhi per non vedere la quarta parete sigillare la sua dimora per l’ultima volta - il rumore del cacciavite sonico fu straziante a sufficienza.

\- Non è un addio. Non lo è - gli sentì ripetere con voce sempre più flebile.

Era ora di partire.

Il Dottore sfiorò la console con dita leggere, così come si accarezza una creatura agonizzante, ma all’improvviso Ada gli vide afferrare una manopola con decisione, facendole fare un mezzo giro. L’intero pannello scivolò di lato, mostrando un semplice pulsante scuro attorniato da minuscoli morsetti. Ada dischiuse le labbra per domandare, ma il Dottore la attirò a sé, contro il suo petto, affinché non guardasse.

Agganciò le pinzette in diversi punti della mano sinistra, poi fece lo stesso con la destra, sempre costringendo dolcemente Ada a non voltarsi, le spalle strette come se volesse fonderla in sé.

Più sotto, ignari di tanti sacrifici e infinitesimali speranze, fra loro pulsavano due piccoli cuori.

Il Dottore premette il bottone.

Gli sembrò di schiacciarlo a vuoto, come se la sua molla interna fosse rotta, ma il meccanismo di approvvigionamento dell’energia sostitutiva si attivò alla perfezione. Un leggero formicolio alle braccia si tramutò in spasimi a tutto il corpo, così dolorosi da costringerlo ad affondare le unghie nei palmi. Non si mosse di un millimetro, però. Lo abbandonava, inesorabilmente, il potenziale delle sue vite future - volti che non avrebbe mai potuto indossare, persone che non avrebbe mai incontrato, luoghi su cui il suo sguardo non si sarebbe mai posato.

\- Va tutto bene. Si sta nutrendo. Tra poco decollerà.

La TARDIS non prese per sé più di quanto fosse necessario. Sentì che era rimasto un poco di energia in lui, ma se questa fosse sufficiente per una o due rigenerazioni ancora non lo poteva indovinare.

Il dolore svanì, lasciando un’estrema spossatezza a cui però non poteva ancora arrendersi. Si strappò i morsetti con un unico movimento delle braccia, senza accorgersi del sangue che raggiunse in fretta la superficie dei graffi e gocciolò sul pavimento. Il rotore temporale iniziò a muoversi.

\- Mia cara - furono le sue parole prima che la TARDIS lasciasse la superficie di Freon e si gettasse nel Vortice per tornare a casa un’ultima volta - e nessuno seppe a chi fossero rivolte, se a _lei_ , a Ada o alla loro creatura. Forse alla vita, che ora più che mai non era pronto a lasciare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa long-fic è stata per me una vera e propria sfida in molti sensi. Mi sono data una disciplina ferrea e sono riuscita a rispettare le "consegne" autoinflitte di un capitolo a settimana. Ce ne sono almeno un paio che non mi convincono affatto, ma sono andata avanti ugualmente e sono contentissima del risultato complessivo.  
> Sto scrivendo il seguito, anche se non sono sicura di cosa verrà fuori.  
> Se vi fa piacere tenete d'occhio la [serie](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70514) (che ha cambiato nome, yup!) di cui fa parte, e che include anche alcune flash-fic, per lo più missing moments della storia.  
> Grazie ad Allons-y, che ha letto e commentato la trama originale della storia (anche se è cambiata abbastanza dallo scorso inverno...), grazie a Nykyo e Lia, che l'hanno seguita fino alla fine, e soprattutto a Charlotte che fangirla con me quotidianamente e si prende cura della mia Musa con crocchette per gatti e grattini dietro le orecchie... ma anche un po' di severità quando serve!  
> Un inchino,  
> Saki  
> 


End file.
